Visions
by AirmidM
Summary: AU. Ginny experiences odd sorts of visions. Who will stand with her? DracoBlaiseGinny Rated as a precaution
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fic is complete so let me know what you think about it...should I put up the rest?! Oh, it's not betaed either, so all mistakes are mine all mine. Enjoy!

**Dislaimer: **It isn't mine, it's JKR's...

**Visions**

**Prologue**

Thirteen year old Ginny Weasley was frankly terrified. She'd been waiting since her birthday to talk to someone and in her mind, there was no one better than Albus Dumbledore to go to with her problem. Her only concern was explaining it to him as she truly didn't know how to explain it herself. On her birthday, she and Ron had run into one another in the hallway and when their eyes had met, something odd…terrifying happened. She saw his death at the hands of Death Eaters. She had seen his face go deathly pale before he turned and raced back to his room, giving her wide berth after. But neither of them had discussed it, even with anyone else. Instead, both had been doing their best not to mention it, though Ron made it a point to look anywhere but her.

That was why she was waiting at the foot of the stairs leading to the headmaster's office the first full day of term. He would be able to explain this, or at least she desperately hoped so. If not she wasn't certain what she could do about it.

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny jumped and spun around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, careful to look anywhere but at his eyes. "Headmaster, I have a problem that I hope you'll be able to assist me with."

"Come to my office," he replied gently. "We'll see what we can do for you."

She was shaking as she stepped into his office, sitting in the chair in front of his desk quickly as she was certain her legs wouldn't hold her up much longer.

"Now what sort of problem are you having?"

She stared at her feet as she began to talk. "On my thirteenth birthday I ran into Ron in the hallway. When our eyes met…I saw the most horrible images."

"Go on," he urged her sounding grave.

"Well…I-I saw him standing with Harry and there were men in black robes and white masks surrounding them. T-they killed him, sir."

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. She wasn't certain how long he watched her cry but once she finally cried herself out, he sighed heavily.

"Did Ronald see these images as well?"

She nodded. "His face went white and I was scared that he would collapse, but he turned and ran for his bedroom instead. He won't look me in the eyes or even come near me now. What is wrong with me?"

"Miss Weasley, I don't know what sort of gift you've been granted. I have heard of something like this only once before. If my guess is accurate, you show the person their future as it will happen with the current circumstances they're in. I will research this more and in the meantime I must insist you resist from using this gift."

"Yes, sir," she whispered feebly.

"I must stress the seriousness of the situation to you, Miss Weasley. Resist from making eye contact with anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Go one then and worry not. I'll contact you when I've determined the exact nature of this gift. Again, do not use this gift…ever."

"I won't," she whispered, getting to her feet and hurrying out feeling chastised. _Why did he act like I wanted this? Why did he seem frightened of me? What is going on?_

----

It was mid-December before Ron approached her out on the grounds. Ginny had noticed that he was spending more and more time away from Harry though she'd overheard them arguing about Harry's role in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and had figured that was the reason.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?"

She didn't look up from her book but nodded.

"I wanted to apologize. I couldn't handle what I saw and treated you horribly as a result. Can you tell me why I saw what I did?"

She shrugged. "According to Dumbledore it's a gift though I'm thinking curse at this point. I went to him the first day of term hoping he would help me. But…"

"But, what, Ginny?" Ron asked, laying a hand on her shoulder supportively.

"He acted almost as if he was scared of me. He told me over and over that I wasn't to use this so-called gift _ever_. He did say that he'd research it and get back to me but that was in September and I've not heard a thing."

"Did you research it?"

Ginny held up the book so he could see the cover. '_Seers and the gift of foresight'_

"Well, have any of the books helped?"

She sighed. "Do you truly want to know or are you just appeasing your conscience?"

Ron tipped her head up and stared her in the eyes unflinchingly. Much to both of their shock, no vision came. "See, I'm not scared of you. I haven't been a good brother to you in the past few years but I hope to change that…if you can forgive me."

"Really," she whispered, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

He grinned. "Of course I am. I'm still going to try and help Harry but I'll be watching closer from here on out. I'm not about to die like I saw on your birthday."

She smiled, brushing a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Ron, I mean that. I've been pushing everyone away because I don't want to accidentally look in their eyes. It scared me when you nearly passed out."

"Come on, we'll look and see what else we can find. If Dumbledore's not talking then there might be a good reason for it, I have learned that much the past couple of years."

Smiling for the first time in months, Ginny walked with him across the grounds and into the library. _At least I have one person I can count on._

----

"Go back to the common room," Ron urged. "I promise to be careful, besides the vision was of us outside and during the day not inside the Ministry and late at night."

Ginny gripped his arm as tightly as she could. "If you go I go. You're the only friend I have, Ron, and I'm not going to lose you."

Ron hugged her fiercely. "You won't, I swear. But, if you insist on helping then promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. I always am."

They split up with Ginny trying to keep everyone away from the hallway leading to Umbridge's office. Everything was a blur until she realized she'd been caught. _Oh bloody hell; this isn't good, not at all. I just have to keep from looking anyone in the eyes, they're Slytherins and that is the last thing I need…any of them knowing about my gift._


	2. New encounters

**A/N:**Hi all, I'm in a giving mood so I'm putting up two chapters...hope you lot like my methods of motivation snicker Now you all get out there and write more D/G/B goodness...pretty please! I just realized my dividers aren't showing up..arg...I'll find a better way to do them next update!

**Disclaimer:** see prologue.

**Visions**

**Chapter One**

Draco glared at the youngest Weasley, figuring she would be the easiest to get information from. He wasn't about to have Umbridge reporting to his father that he'd been uncooperative. That would mean at least a week of painful punishments, something he was well used to, but loath to ever repeat. So he stalked across the office and gripped her chin firmly, tipping her head up to look him in the eyes.

He nearly fell over at what he saw.

_Being forced to kneel before the Dark Lord and branded…being told he was to kill Albus Dumbledore or his parents would be murdered in the most painful ways possible…fear and helplessness…knowing his father was locked in Azkaban…talking to that ghost…feeling weak and wane as he knew that he would fail and his family would be murdered…Potter hitting him with a Dark spell that nearly killed him…Dumbledore offering him protection…Snape killing Dumbledore before he could verbalize his agreement to Order protection…running through the battle…time slowing as he met Ginny Weasley's eyes and seeing the regret, acceptance, and defeat in her eyes…time speeding up again…the Dark Lord's disgust with him and the painful curses that followed…his mother being murdered before his eyes…being murdered._

He stepped back, struggling to keep from being ill right then and there. Glaring at her, he stepped back across the room even as he realized that she looked as horrified as he felt._ Merlin, what the bloody hell was that?_

_---------_

Blaise watched from the corner of Umbridge's office and spotted Draco's murderous glare when he stepped back across the room. Wondering just what that was all about, he followed Draco's line of sight and blanching as his eyes met Ginny's.

_Watching Draco spout off about having something important to do and not certain he'd be back for his last year…making some sort of haughty, nasty reply…Spotting Draco wane and broken…Snape and Draco's flight and Dumbledore's death being explained to him and his house mates…realizing that time had run out, that straddling the fence wasn't an option any longer…being unwillingly Marked and given his first task…stepping into the Weasley twins shop and wishing he was anywhere else…meeting Ginny's eyes…her calm voice asking if he was there to kill her or recruit her…being unable to answer…her telling him to get on with it as she'd take death over a Dark Mark and reminding him that if he didn't then someone else would be sent to kill them both…seeing the defeat, regret, and oddly enough acceptance in her big brown eyes…raising his wand even as his mind screamed not to do it…the cell door slamming behind him…the Dementor leaning down to Kiss him…_

Horrified, he backed into the wall. He glared at her just as Draco did; now fully understanding why he'd done so. _Merlin, what the hell do I do? Was that real? It had to be; otherwise she wouldn't look ready to pass out. _He ducked just in time as the hexes started to fly.

------

Draco slipped back into the Hospital Wing after Pomfrey healed most of the Inquisitorial Squad. He knew that sooner or later the students that had fled would be brought here. He had to demand some sort of answers from Ginny Weasley, she was the only one who could possibly explain what kind of game she was playing. He'd pretty much left her alone over the years and that horrid little show earlier was his thanks. He was beyond livid. He saw Blaise slipping through the shadows towards him and sighed.

"What and how did she do that?" Blaise whispered.

He smirked half-heartedly. "I take it she got you too?"

Blaise shuddered. "I don't think you want to know. You aren't going to confront her are you?"

"Isn't that why you're here?"

"No," Blaise admitted softly. "I was more concerned with figuring out what to do about what I saw actually." He shook his head. "If that was real," he trailed off shaking his head again. "Well, I can't trust Snape and I'll have to talk to Dumbledore no matter how odd even I think it sounds. You do understand, don't you?"

Draco stiffened, realizing that whatever Blaise saw must have overlapped what he had seen. He wasn't certain he could actually go to Dumbledore, but he had to know if this was a game or if it was the truth. There was no way he was going to die before his seventeenth birthday because Lucius messed up one too many times. If it was the truth, he'd have to do something…that much was perfectly clear.

Moments later, they shifted further into the shadows as chaos ensued. People were portkeying in, Lovegood and Longbottom, then the male Weasley and Granger; even Professor Lupin arrived in the confusion. Draco scanned the room, wondering where in the bloody hell she was. Potter was the only other one missing and that didn't bode well.

Blaise leaned over and whispered, "She'll be here, trust me, this isn't her night to die."

Intrigued even knowing he probably wouldn't like the answer, he asked, "How do you know that?"

Blaise turned to fully face him, looking miserable. "Because, if what I saw was real then she dies at _my_ hand."

Draco knew his jaw dropped.

Blaise could only sigh, looking even more miserable than he had only moments ago. "You heard me right." He looked up and sighed with relief. "See, I told you."

Draco looked up to see her stepping from the fireplace, leaning heavily on a wizard in Auror robes. The pair slipped through the crowd, seemingly unnoticed. They crossed to the nearest open bed, not too far from where he and Blaise were hiding.

"I'll send Madame Pomfrey to you, Miss Weasley."

"No, you go on back. They'll need you and she'll get to me when she actually notices I'm here. I'll be fine. It's only a broken ankle, Kingsley, I've had worse."

Draco shared an incredulous look with Blaise as the Auror Flooed away even as Ginny propped her broken ankle up with the blankets stacked at the end of the bed before laying back and closing her eyes.

"Is she just going to lay there?" Blaise whispered sounding as perplexed as he felt.

"I assume so."

Blaise rolled his eyes and slipped across the room and sat at the end of her bed and healed the broken bone unasked. Certain Blaise was in for it, Draco quickly joined him. Ginny opened her eyes, studying Blaise before her eyes flicked to him. It didn't escape his notice that even after all that had happened, she was careful not to actually make eye contact with either of them.

"What was that you did earlier?" Blaise asked.

She sighed. "The better question would be what you two are going to do with the knowledge."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Draco tried to glare at her but somehow couldn't bring himself to do it. Much to his chagrin, all he could do was ask, "Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm not certain. All I know is what you saw is important."

All three of them jumped at Snape's incredulous, "What is going on here?"

_She grinned, the little chit grinned at Snape._

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, sir," she quipped wryly.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini," Snape turned and glared at them. "Were you harassing Miss Weasley for a second time this evening?"

She snickered. "No, actually Zabini healed my injury, sir."

Snape's eyes widened slightly before he shook his head. "You were correct, Miss Weasley. I don't believe you."

Her eyes went blank. "I'm not certain I understand it myself, sir."

Draco understood immediately that she didn't trust Snape. Before he registered what he was doing, he brought up his own mental defenses and spotted Blaise doing the same out of the corner of his eye. _We can't trust him, not even her._

Snape cleared his throat pointedly. "You two would find it in your best interests to return to Slytherin before you're discovered here."

"Sir, no one will notice, I assure you."

Thankful for his control, Draco lifted his eyes to meet hers and seeing nothing but resignation and honesty. _How can she be so calm about being completely ignored? Why is she being ignored?_

"Have it your way, Miss Weasley. Don't say I didn't warn you." Snape glared at each of them in turn before stalking away.

"I do believe we've confused him," Blaise said with a light snicker. "Now will you tell us how you did that?"

She ducked her head. "I would if I could. I'm not certain myself and the headmaster hasn't said a word since I went to him the start of my third year."

"It's happened before," Draco stated, understanding at least part of her hesitance. They were both Slytherins, and likely she'd faced his father earlier in the evening. He'd harassed her brother, Potter, and Granger at every turn. Now she'd revealed this odd…talent…and she had to be terrified that he or Blaise would go spouting off about it. _I believe her now, for some reason, which means I'll not be telling anyone._

She nodded, studying her hands with her hair falling forward and effectively hiding her face.

"It's the future, isn't it?"

Blaise's hesitant, nearly despondent tone, so out of character, nearly had Draco falling over. He'd never, even first year, heard anything but conceit from Blaise.

"Yes, you can't change the past but the future is always changing, always shifting. One choice, one act can alter fate's path immeasurably."

Draco, for once in his life, didn't know what to do or say. Her soft, ageless voice hit him hard and solidified his earlier assessment that she was in no way joking about this.

"I can't tell you what you should do. I can't reassure you in any way. What I can do is already done. The rest is up to you."

Draco sank to the end of the bed, opposite of where Blaise was sitting. They sat there silently for quite some time. Briefly he wondered if Blaise was running the vision, or what the hell ever it had been, though his mind over and over. Draco was shaky as the scene of his mother dying and then his own murder kept popping up almost as if it was taunting him. He was only fifteen and yet his current life path would lead to his death before he reached his majority. But, the tiny redhead reclined half-asleep had fought Death Eaters twice her age and size because she believed in her cause whereas he had never been wholly certain that the Dark Lord's vision was the right one.

_I don't know what to do!_

_--------_

Blaise wasn't certain why he'd healed Ginny's ankle. That was how he thought of her now, simply Ginny, not the littlest Weasley or any of the other derogatory names his house mates had come up with over the years. By giving him the choice that she had, she'd shown him something he never would have thought he would see in a fourteen year old girl. The acceptance not only in Umbridge's office but in the vision when he'd murdered her had cut him to the core.

Her voice, ethereal, yet compelling as she spoke of fate and choices had convinced him to rethink his life, his path, his half-formed convictions. There was something extraordinary about the evening's events. He'd never even heard of the gift, talent…whatever it was that Ginny Weasley possessed.

He'd meant to speak to Dumbledore, no matter how much he'd shocked himself by even considering it. But, now, now he was fully prepared to do whatever necessary to keep the vision from unfolding.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise."

Draco nearly rolled his eyes. _Of course Dumbledore would show up._

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore chided lightly.

Draco watched closely as Ginny raised her head only to have Dumbledore pointedly look away even though he still looked quite vexed. Her shoulders dropped instantly.

"Are you upset that I went to the Ministry or that these two are here, sir?"

"I know a lost cause when I see one. My concern is _why_ Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini are here."

Her voice was soft, apologetic and meek. "I didn't mean to, sir. I never mean to."

"Leave her alone," Draco found himself snapping even as Blaise's voice mingled with his.

Dumbledore looked quite shocked. "Gentlemen, do you need to speak to me?"

"Yes," they responded simultaneously.

"Exactly what transpired?"

Draco knew that the headmaster understood completely what had happened, but apparently wanted another chance to chide Ginny while interrogating all three of them.

"It seems," Blaise drawled mockingly, "that both of us will need you assistance rather than boarding the train."

"If you both truly wish for my assistance then come to my office tomorrow morning. Miss Weasley, I must stress _again_ the need for secrecy regarding your gift. I must demand that you not do this again."

"Yes, sir," she responded flatly.

"Good, now off to your Houses, all three of you."

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

Blaise turned back to Ginny after the headmaster left. "What was _that_?"

Ginny just shook her head as she tried to stand. She was swaying on her feet even as he and Blaise both reached out to steady her.

"Thanks."

Draco sighed. "Whatever that was, you did us both a favor. So don't worry about thanking us."

"He's got it right. You're exhausted you'll never make it to the tower alone. Will you let us help you?"

Ginny giggled, staring at Blaise as if he'd grown a second head. "No one would believe me if I told them about it, so why the hell not. I just need to check on Ron before I go."

Something about this odd situation had himself and Blaise chuckling lightly as they helped her across to her brother's bed and then out of the hospital wing, through the castle, and to the portrait outside Gryffindor tower.

"Get some rest…Ginny," Blaise suggested as she turned to open the portrait.

She laughed lightly. "That goes for you two as well."

Draco snickered, not knowing why he did it even as he said it. "Yes, mum, anything else, mum?"

She turned and scowled at him. "Now, now, there's no need for that."

He smirked and Blaise chuckled.

"Will you hex me again, Ginny?"

"I might, I just might…Draco," she replied dryly, before whispering the password.

"Thanks again, Blaise," she whispered before crawling through.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" he asked Blaise softly, sounding as confused as he felt.

Blaise snickered, playfully shoving him down the corridor. "I don't honestly know. What I do know is that's one unique witch-"

Draco cut him off. "I know that our lives have just taken one of those shifts she talked about."

"Too true, Draco, too true."

--------

Ron gaped, certain his baby sister had been hit with one too many hexes the night before. Because, if not, than she'd truly just said that Zabini and Malfoy had been the newest recipients of her gift and as a result she was okay with both of them. _It's just not possible. Sure she's been one surprise after another since we got back to being good friends but this I never expected. Malfoy and Zabini? I think my own personal hell just got hotter._

Ginny giggled as she leaned over as not to be overheard. "You heard me right. They stopped me on the seventh floor when they were going to Dumbledore's office, checking to see if I was alright after last night's events. I think we'll be seeing them at Headquarters. You should try and get along with them as they've proven to me that they're not Death Eater material."

Ron sighed heavily. "Are you certain?"

She sighed, stretching out next to him. "Yes, after what they saw and I saw they'll not be joining that side."

"What was it?" he asked, though he was fairly certain he truly didn't want to know.

"Not telling, it's for them to tell not me."

He sighed, knowing the futility of getting Ginny to go back on anything once she'd decided on it. That had been one of the biggest shocks last year, the fact that he'd completely disregarded her intelligence and loyalty. It had shocked him to see Harry chatting away earlier with Luna and Neville while completely ignoring that Ginny was even there. He'd even had the stones to thank them, in front of Ginny, but not even taken a moment to thank her as well. Without her hexes, the others wouldn't have joined them and they would have been slaughtered. Ginny looked resigned, as if she'd expected nothing less. It only reaffirmed his resolve to move away from Harry and Hermione. Neither of them had been quite normal after the battle and he was grateful when he'd been released. Ginny was there to walk back to the tower with him.

He probably shouldn't have been as shocked as he was when Malfoy and Zabini met them on the stairs.

"We want to call some sort of truce," Zabini said.

"We're all going to be stuck at the same place during the summer," Malfoy pointed out.

Ron sighed at the imploring look Ginny shot him. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You've gone out of your way to insult our family for five years, Malfoy."

Malfoy sighed heavily. "Wouldn't you if Lucius Malfoy was your father and told you to?"

Ron noted that Ginny and Zabini winced the same time he did as that particular implication sank in. "Fair point, though if I hear one insult the truce is off."

"Ron," Ginny hissed. "You'll be pleasant, all three of you. I'll not be breaking up rows all summer long. It'll be bad enough once Harry and Hermione realize what's going on."

"Fine," the three of them replied sullenly.

_Apparently she has the ability to make them feel all of five years old, at least I'm not the only one._


	3. Setting the board

**A/N: **This follows canon only until the train ride of OotP with hints only of HBP, just a reminder grin Hope you like it, a bit of insight in to how everything is going to be happening!

**Chapter Two**

Ron was reclined across from Draco, Ginny, and Blaise in their compartment on the train. He hadn't yet figured out just why the four of them seemed to get along, though he would bet it was all Ginny. She was rather like a dictator ruling with an iron fist over the three of them.

He snickered at the mere thought.

"What is so funny, Ron?" she asked sweetly.

He blushed. "Umm, just thinking how well the four of us get along when left to our own devices."

"Likely story," Malfoy drawled, and Ron was shocked to hear the teasing tone.

"Ron?" Ginny inquired knowingly. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

His shoulders sagged. He had never been able to lie to her face. "I was thinking that you're a dictator, telling us that we'll get along and having us fall in line."

Zabini laughed. "Who in their right mind would get on Ginny's bad side?"

Ginny grinned, looking quite proud of herself while he, Malfoy, and Zabini snickered at the stupidity of such an action. Even Fred and George went out of their way not to cross Ginny.

"What is going on here?"

Ron turned and groaned at the sight of Harry and Hermione. "Leave us alone. You know what's going on and shouldn't start trouble."

"All I see is you and Ginny consorting with the enemy," Harry spat angrily. "Come with us, where the two of you belong."

Ron caught sight of Ginny rolling her eyes even as Malfoy and Zabini shifted closer to her and set their wands in their laps. "Umm, you don't want to do that, Harry. Dumbledore explained everything and you know it."

Hermione huffed, tipping her chin up arrogantly. "I know what sob story these two told him. I don't believe it, not one word of it! You should know better, Ron."

He bristled at her condescending, I-know-it-all-and-you-are-an-idiot tone. "Shut it, Hermione. If you two can't wake up and realize that people can change from first year, then I want nothing to do with you!"

"You don't mean it," Hermione simpered, her eyes filling with tears.

Ron squared his shoulders and promised not to give into the urge to agree to whatever she said just to make her happy. Ginny was his priority now, not Hermione and Harry. He had been separating from them for a year now; he should remember that-even with the waterworks.

"Granger," Malfoy drawled. "You two should just go. You aren't needed or wanted here. I think Ron has made that perfectly clear."

Hiding his shock, and figuring Ginny had demanded the familiarity, Ron grinned. "I have to agree with Draco on this one. We were having fun; I'll see you two later."

Harry looked angry and betrayed, Ron noted. He couldn't help but sigh. Sirius' death had affected them oddly, neither seemed to be taking it well at all. So he tried a bit of peacemaking before Zabini or Ginny jumped in and caused a row. "Look, Ginny and I get along well enough with Draco and Blaise. I know you two never will, so please just go and leave us in peace. We'll all be together later in the summer, just deal with the facts."

"IT'S A TRICK! IT'S A GAME TO THEM. WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT? I EXPECTED THIS OF GINNY, BUT NOT YOU, RON! DID THOSE BRAINS ADDLE _YOUR_ BRAIN OR SOMETHING?"

"There is no need to scream," Ginny said softly, though there was a hint of her anger apparent in her voice. "You two ignored my existence well enough up to this point. Why don't you continue doing so?"

Ron got to his feet when he saw the angry, hateful look on Harry's face, positioning himself between Harry and Ginny. "You'd do well to remember that Ginny is my sister and I'll not stand by and watch you berate her."

"We're your best friends, Ron," Hermione reminded him, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I don't understand why you are doing this. This isn't like you at all. _Harry_ needs you, Ron."

Zabini snickered. "You two had best go, immediately. Draco and I have stayed out of this thus far…if you say one more word against Ginny; we'll not stand for it."

"Why would we listen to _you_, Zabini?" Harry snarled. "We know you two are spies for your _Master_. You may have hoodwinked a silly little girl like Ginny, but you'll not do the same to Hermione and me!"

"Take that back," Ginny demanded, getting to her feet and pointing her wand at the idiot. "You know nothing about me and you've never cared to do so. You have no right!"

Malfoy and Zabini were flanking her seconds later, much to Ron's surprise. It seemed that they were as genuine about liking Ginny as they were about hating their parents' allegiances. He could only hope that they could distract her, else Harry would be the recipient of her hexes.

"You heard Ginny," Draco ground out. "She's neither silly nor a little girl. Until the two of you realize that…stay away from her, far away."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed. "We don't listen to the likes of you, Malfoy. Run back to Mummy and Daddy…oh that's right, you can't. Daddy's in Azkaban…why don't you join him there. It's only a matter of time after all."

"GET OUT!" Ginny screamed, hexing Harry and Hermione before anyone could think to stop her. Bat-Bogey's attacked both of them as Ron and Blaise shoved them out of the compartment and Blaise locked the door.

Ron gaped at his sister, whose wand had been neatly taken by Draco during the kerfuffle. He saw Blaise out of the corner of his eye, bent double and laughing uproariously. He couldn't resist joining in.

---------

Ginny was still seething. Just who the ruddy hell did Harry and Hermione think they were? They'd ignored her and discounted her for years…years! So, why now did they decide to stick their noses in? Were they really that prejudiced, bigoted against all Slytherins? Didn't they see that thinking like that would only alienate the students who were in most need of support?

"Ginny?" Draco whispered. "You're not going to hex _us_ if I give your wand back, are you?"

She snickered, easily hearing the teasing lilt mixed with the seriousness of his question. "No, I'm just appalled that those two don't see how big of bigots they are."

Ron shifted on the bench and said, "They're not the same since the battle, Ginny. I'm not excusing their behavior, mind you. But, it has to be hard on them to be told that someone who has gone out of his way to harass them is now an ally."

She turned to see Draco scowling. "I'm not my father and everything…alright…most everything I did was on his orders. I wasn't about to be punished for not doing what he said."

"I didn't do anything to any of you," Blaise pointed out exasperatedly. "That hasn't stopped them from hating me for my surname and the crest on my robes, now has it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. "Now, Blaise, be the bigger person here. Let those two act out when they get to where we're going and then everyone will see who it is causing trouble. Just to be clear…it won't be you three…understood?"

She grinned mischievously when all three chorused, "Understood."

Ginny allowed the peaceful atmosphere, now that Harry and Hermione were gone, relax her and felt herself drifting off to sleep. Somehow, deep down, she knew she was far safer with these three than she was anywhere else.

--------

Ron sniggered softly, not wanting to wake Ginny from where she'd slumped against Blaise and laid her legs across Draco's lap.

"What?" Blaise inquired softly.

"I bet you two never imagined, even a month ago, that you'd be reined in by my baby sister."

"Reined in?" Draco said mockingly. "There is a difference between reined in and being respectful, _Ronald_."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oi, its _Ronald_ now is it?"

Blaise groaned. "Do stop, if you wake her up, it won't be pleasant."

Ron gaped. "How did you know that?"

Blaise shrugged careful not to jostle Ginny. "It isn't that hard to understand. Besides the fact that it only takes one look at her face to see she's not been sleeping well."

"She does have quite the temper," Draco pointed out dryly. "Who in their right mind wants flying bogey's attacking them?"

Ron sat back in shock. "You actually do respect her, don't you?"

"What did you think?" Blaise said sounding disappointed and weary.

"I thought you befriended her out of sheer necessity."

Draco glared, hard. "You know what happens when she looks someone in the eyes and yet you still doubt her judgment?"

Ron ducked his head. He had figured that they were playing Ginny, so that they had an ally or two at Headquarters. That was the main reason he'd chosen to sit with them rather than trying to get along with Harry and Hermione. He hadn't trusted them completely. He was ashamed of himself. Ginny wasn't your normal fourteen year old witch, not by a long shot. He'd just forgotten that the past few days. It looked like it was time for him to make amends.

"She looked me in the eyes on her thirteenth birthday. I saw my death. I shunned her for months and months, not understanding why or how it had happened. That December, I found her alone on the grounds. I'd watched and realized that she as alone more often than not and it upset me. We talked and I've been working ever since to regain her trust. I'm all she has…well had, until you two came along. I'm sorry if it took me by surprise."

"You're truly willing to put Ginny above Potter and Granger?" Blaise asked disbelievingly.

"I am," Ron replied immediately, shocking himself as well as both of them. "Until this very minute I didn't realize just how much I meant that."

"We don't mean her any harm, you know," Draco said tightly. "Ginny looked past our names and previous actions. She showed us what we would become if we didn't wake up and start making our own choices. She has our loyalty above and beyond anyone else."

Ginny chose that moment to cry out softly in her sleep. Before Ron could move towards her, Draco was shifting her into his lap while Blaise was whispering to her and running his hand through her hair.

She calmed quickly under their ministrations. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, having been only one of two people able to calm her so quickly previously. He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. The decision to sit back and observe came quicker and easier than he thought it would.

Blaise finally turned and shrugged. "It's a gift," he teased.

Ron chuckled. "You know…normally I'd be thrashing both of you..."

"Seems you've done some growing up," Draco quipped, laying the cloak Blaise handed him over Ginny, who was still on his lap. "Glad to see you're not Potter's lapdog any longer."

Ron snorted. "I was, wasn't I?"

"You were," Blaise informed him wryly. "It was a rather disgusting display. Good to know it's over now."

Ron laid his head against the wall and sighed. "It is I assure you. Though, Dumbledore seems to have different ideas."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He thinks I'll go running about with Harry and Hermione this summer. We're to search for something or other. He's coming to headquarters after Harry and Hermione arrive."

"That's not until early August, right?" Blaise asked.

"Harry has to stay with the muggles until his birthday," Ron informed them, knowing that they would get that information in mere hours anyway. "Hermione has, in the past couple of years, stayed after her parents bring her to Diagon Alley for her supplies. I don't see this year being any different."

"Wonderful," Blaise said sarcastically. "And here I thought putting up with her self-righteous attitude at school was bad enough."

"Why don't we rest?" Ron suggested. "I haven't a clue how everyone is going to react to you two, or rather, the four of us. Being well rested and on guard would be wise."

It amused him how quickly they took his advice and he fell asleep soon after.

------

Ginny was apprehensive, to put it mildly. Her Mum wasn't one to be even-tempered and she truly didn't want Blaise and Draco to be berated from the get go. Only Ron, Dumbledore, Draco, and Blaise knew of her 'gift' and she wanted to keep it that way.

Pacing the compartment, she came to a decision.

"I want you three to promise that no matter what, you don't say a word about my visions."

"Not a problem," Draco replied easily.

"I'm fine with that," Ron said knowingly.

"If you say so," Blaise quipped. "Though, I would love to know why."

She stared out the window as the train slowed upon their approach to Kings Cross. "Umm, no one but you three and Dumbledore knows about them…at least that's all I know about. I get enough wary looks as it is, I don't need any more."

Blaise reached out, catching her wrist lightly and pulling her down between himself and Draco. "Is it because of Dumbledore's reaction?"

She nodded, staring at the floor. "You saw how…wary…he is. I don't want my family looking at me like that."

Draco reached over and tipped her face up, meeting her eyes unflinchingly. No vision came and she sighed with relief. He smirked at her, though it wasn't his usual mean and nasty one. This one seemed to show his amusement.

"See, I'm not afraid of you, Ginny."

Blaise shifted, crouching before her and doing the same. When her eyes met his, the same thing happened. No vision.

"Nor am I."

She grinned. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"That you can actually rest easy?" Ron quipped. "The three of us aren't scared of you, Ginny. You can count on us, alright?"

She knew her jaw dropped. "What happened while I was asleep? It was a congeniality charm, wasn't it?"

Before he could answer, someone banged on the door. She turned to see Fred and George making silly faces through the glass. "Blaise, let them in please."

He looked wary, but did as she'd asked, only to be nearly bowled over when the twins fell into the compartment. "Is this the thanks I get?"

Fred sniggered. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Sorry 'bout that, Zabini," George added, taking a seat next to Ron. "We wanted to escape the plotting and decided to see if you two were actually telling the truth."

Fred dropped down on Ron's other side, shooting her a disbelieving look when she sat between Draco and Blaise.

"Oh, give over. Blaise, Draco, Ron, and I have a truce. I'll not have you two mucking it up with your whinging or pranking, got it?"

Fred laughed. "And pass up the chance to get in on this? Do you know how much of a ruckus this is certain to cause?"

"Mum sent word to Dumbledore that she's giving you the benefit of the doubt. It won't go over well. I can't wait to see the row," George added wickedly.

"Truce," the twins said together, holding their hands out.

"_Riiight_, what sort of prank do you have planned," she said knowingly, whipping her arms back to stop Draco and Blaise from moving.

They both looked angelic as they chorused, "No prank!"

The train pulled into the station before she could question them further.

"Truce," Draco said flatly. "I'm not dim enough to shake your hand though. That is until you've been deemed prank free."

"Same goes," Blaise said genially. "I don't trust you two farther than I can throw you…without magic."

Ginny laughed uproariously when Fred said, "Smarter than you look, aren't you?! Congrats, you passed the test."

"Just get going," Ginny replied once she'd calmed herself. "Who's taking my trunk?"

She laughed until she cried when all five of them moved to get it.

_Dictator indeed. I'm going to have a bit of fun with this!_


	4. Meeting Molly

**A/N: **Hi all! Hope you like this chapter grin

**Chapter Three**

**Visions**

All was quiet until they arrived at Grimmauld Place. His mum simply pointed towards the kitchen with that implacable look in her eyes. He sighed and followed her unspoken order. It was time for one of her 'talks'.

Once he, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, the twins, Tonks, Lupin, and his dad were settled around the table the interrogation began.

"I would like each of you to tell me just why you've chosen to step away from your families."

"Mrs. Weasley," Draco began respectfully. "I want to thank you for taking me in and giving me the chance to explain myself."

_Ohh, he's good,_ was all Ron could think as he watched his mum melt under Draco's formal, yet respectful start.

"It's nothing, dearie, go ahead," she replied gently.

Draco shrugged. "I don't see why I should follow in my father's footsteps, ma'am. He's locked up because he allowed someone else to dictate his actions. Ginny gave Blaise and me a second chance even though she had every right to believe the worst of us. She's a testament to you."

_Amend that, he's brilliant at this. She's eating out of his hand already! Wonder if he'll teach me how to do that?_

"Why thank you, Draco. You did request Order protection, did you not?"

Draco nodded. "I did, I saw it as the right way to go. The monster my father calls _master_ isn't one to forgive and forget. I didn't want to pay for Lucius' mistake. I won't do anything to betray Ginny's trust or yours, I promise you that."

Ron watched his mum melt completely.

"You are nothing like Lucius, Draco. I can see that already."

Ron's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw the light flush to Draco's cheeks. Either he was the master at controlling his reactions and was doing it on purpose or he was genuinely embarrassed and pleased by her observations.

"Blaise healed my ankle, Mum," Ginny interjected sweetly. "Madame Pomfrey was so busy that she didn't see me there. He and Draco sat with me while it finished healing and we called a truce."

Ron bit the inside of his cheek not to laugh aloud. Ginny was playing up her 'I'm sweet and innocent' act and it was working like a charm.

"Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise smiled slowly, ducking his head. "Please, it's Blaise, Mrs. Weasley. I too would like to thank you for your hospitality."

Ron noted that Fred and George were staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, grinning maniacally. His dad and Lupin were cautiously listening and Tonks was struggling not to laugh. _The three of them are bloody brilliant._

His mum flushed. "Why thank you, Blaise. We came here to speak to you, but we'll be moving to our home shortly. Can you tell me your reasons before we do so?"

Blaise raised his head looking a tad woebegone. "My mother, as you well know, isn't the most stable of women. Her newest husband is a Death Eater. He has mentioned numerous times that my service isn't an option. I don't feel that mass murder is the way to fix the problems in our world."

"Problems?" Lupin interjected tightly.

Blaise shrugged. "The Ministry is a joke and everyone knows that, like it or not, Dumbledore runs our world. I have no qualms with staying out of a cell and keeping my soul. That madman will lose whether it is a month from now or years down the road. I made the choice to ask for help, as hard as it was to do so, and save myself in the process."

Tonks snickered. "Will you fight if we ask it of you?"

"Yes," Draco and Blaise answered immediately.

"You most certainly will not!" Ginny demanded angrily. "You two have got to be joking! They'll be out for your heads just like they are for Harry's!"

Ron covered his face with his hands, chuckling. She was at it again and he didn't have any doubts of Draco and Blaise's response.

"But…"

"Ginny!"

"There is no 'but', Draco. Blaise, you know I'm telling the truth. If I thought Ron would listen I'd say the same for him. You two won't walk into your own executions like that."

Ron peeked through his fingers to see a speculative, yet knowing look on his mum's face. He didn't have a chance to reflect on what it might mean since his dad cleared his throat.

"I say we give the two of you the same chance Ginny has given you. I can't say I'm entirely comfortable with it, but Dumbledore is. Can I trust that you two will continue being respectful of my wife?"

"Yes, sir," Draco replied.

"Of course, sir," Blaise added.

"Fred, George, you will not prank Draco and Blaise, the poor dears have been through enough. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they chorused sullenly. Ron didn't blame them; she'd used that 'mum' tone that insured they knew she meant business.

"Ron?"

He looked up, startled at being addressed. "Of course, Mum. I called a truce with Draco and Blaise when Ginny asked me to do so. I even sided with the three of them when Harry and Hermione caused trouble on the train."

"We'll discuss this at home," she said crossly. "I'll not have you arguing amongst yourselves."

"I'll be escorting Draco and Remus is taking Blaise," Tonks interjected cheerfully. "Let's get going. I don't want to risk being here any longer than necessary."

Ron got to his feet, waiting with his mum and dad. It was clear to him that Grimmauld wasn't the safe haven it had been before Sirius' death. The thought saddened him. Sirius had been a good bloke, a bit off, but a good person deep down. He would be missed.

"Fred and George, you are going with your father," his mum informed them, once the other four had apparated. "Ginny and Ron are with me."

When the three of them were the only ones left, his mum turned and stared both of them down in turn. "I don't know what is going on, Ron, but Dumbledore tells me you will be traveling this summer with Harry and Hermione. I want peace in my house, so I trust you to help out with that." She turned to Ginny. "You are to keep Draco and Blaise in line, understood?"

Ginny smiled and was the very picture of innocence. "Of course, Mum. But, it's Harry and Hermione you'll have to watch. They harassed us on the train, insulted me, and Harry screamed about Draco and Blaise being spies for You-Know-Who."

Ron nearly lost his composure at the hard, angry look on his mum's face with that bit of news. It was clear she'd taken to both boys and wasn't going to allow anyone to harass them from here on out.

"There will be no fights," she said decisively as she took their arms and apparated.

------------------

Draco stretched out on his stomach on the narrow bed he'd been given. Molly, as she'd asked them to call her, had informed him and Blaise that this was Percy's old room. She had proceeded to enlarge it enough to add a second bed for Blaise. She seemed to feel that they would be more comfortable together, since they were sure to need a 'safe haven' from the Order members that wouldn't be so quick to accept them. He wasn't all that fussed about it.

Blaise nudged him over, sitting on the edge of the bed near his waist. "What do you make of all this?"

"Molly rules with an iron fist tempered with a great deal of affection. It's odd, yet comforting at the same time. It'll take a bit to get used to."

Blaise chuckled, leaning back against Draco's side. "Now I see where Ginny got her temperament from. They're both formidable. Somehow I'm alright with that."

Draco blew the fringe out of his eyes and grinned, feeling lighter than he had in quite some time. Usually he hated being touched, but he and Blaise had come to some sort of unspoken agreement with Ginny in the past few days. She was affectionate, something neither of them had much experience with. What they weren't about to do was alienate her, not after seeing how everyone but Ron, and to some extent, the twins ignored her. Ginny was different from everyone else he'd come into contact with previously. There was something about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, it drew him to her.

"Draco?"

He rolled to his side and propped his head in his hand. "I was just thinking about how much has changed."

Blaise shifted back, propping himself up on Draco's stomach, elbows on his side. "I wouldn't have ever guessed that you and I would have anything in common. We did our level best to ignore one another."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I was under orders since you weren't vocal about joining 'the cause'."

Blaise laughed lightly. "I stayed away from you because you were so vocal. I wasn't about to be pulled in if I could have helped it."

"We're the most alike out of all the Slytherins," Draco pointed out.

"It's a good thing we actually get along, now isn't it?" Blaise teased.

"It is," he agreed musingly. "What with Potter and Granger so upset with Ginny and all."

Blaise sat up straight, all hint of teasing gone. "They'll not harass her."

Draco sat up smoothly. "I'm of like mind so don't snarl at me, Blaise."

Blaise shrugged. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way. There's just something about Ginny that screams 'protect me'."

Draco laughed. "There's also something that says 'underestimate me and I'll thrash your sorry arse'."

"Too true," Blaise said snickering lightly. "It's quite the combination is it not?"

"Potter will rue the day he brassed her off," Draco added wickedly. "I just hope I'm there to see it."

"You aren't the only one."

Someone knocked a moment later. "Dinner is ready, you two."

Draco's eyes locked with Blaise's and they grinned, chorusing, "Coming, Ginny!"

She was leaning against the wall, looking a mite impatient when he opened the door.

"What did we do?" he asked hastily.

She smirked. "Nothing, it's just that being late for dinner is a punishable offense in the Weasley house."

"Well then let's not ruin our good first impression," Blaise said teasingly, holding his arm out for Ginny to take.

She sniggered and took it. Draco watched the two of them run down the stairs arm in arm and couldn't help but smile.

_Things are changing for the better. _

_---------------------------_

"Mum!" Ginny protested. "You can't mean that!"

Molly chuckled. She'd laid down the law and wasn't about to change her mind. Her home wasn't going to be a war-zone. The six mutinous teenagers would be polite to Harry and Hermione, if she had to punish them endlessly to achieve her goal.

"Molly," Draco drawled sweetly. "If they insult Ginny as they did on the train…you can't expect us not to defend her."

"Draco's right, Mum," Ron interjected. "They were condescending, rude, and flat out obnoxious! I won't stand for it, best friends or not."

"I can't have you fighting. Harry and Hermione will get used to the situation. They'll only be here a week. Surely, you can handle being polite for that long."

Blaise sighed heavily. "Molly, they hate Draco and me. That isn't going to change anytime soon. Add to that the fact that Ron and Ginny aren't trailing behind them endlessly…it's a row waiting to happen."

"Eat your dinner. They'll not be here for awhile yet. I just wanted you to know my feelings on the subject."

"Molly is right, children," Arthur said genially. "Now enjoy your first night of freedom from school."

Molly watched as everyone ate, not talking much. She could see the ease in which Draco, Blaise, and Ginny interacted already. It did her heart good to see her baby girl doing her best to welcome the two boys that had just made a life-changing decision.

Turning her attention to Draco she saw the war going on inside of him. He was trying, bless his heart, to step outside what he'd been raised as thinking was acceptable. Surely, it had to be difficult for him to sit here, amongst blood traitors, and yet he was doing it. She heard what he'd left unsaid in his explanation. Ginny had played a big part in his change of attitude; she just wasn't certain how it all came about. Dumbledore hadn't been forthcoming with information, much to her chagrin. _I'll just have to watch him and see if I can figure all of this out._

She glanced over to see Blaise flip his fringe out of his eyes and clucked her tongue. "You both need a haircut."

She bit back her amusement at the looks of horror on both boys' faces, not to mention Ginny's.

"Molly," Draco said cautiously. "I like my hair as it is. I mean no disrespect when I say that I don't want to cut it."

"Mum," Ginny said pleadingly. "Bill and Dumbledore have much longer hair. Blaise's barely reaches his collar and Draco's is shorter than even Ron's!"

Blaise nodded fervently. "I agree with Draco and Ginny, Molly."

Molly softened. She had to admit Blaise's chocolate brown hair did look too pretty to cut as did Draco's nearly silver locks. But, she wasn't about to say that aloud. She enjoyed their reactions far too much to stop, just like she did with Bill.

Ron was sputtering, amusing her further. "Don't you three go bringing me into this," he said with a wave of his fork.

Molly hid her smile behind her hand and turned to her youngest son. "I have to say, Ron, your hair is in need of a trim."

Ron blanched, mockingly glaring at the laughing trio across the table. "Oi! Laugh it up, you three. It wasn't funny when it was you, now was it? Just wait until it's your turn to be under scrutiny again."

Molly shared an amused look with Arthur before turning to the twins who had bent double in an attempt to hide their laughter. "What exactly do you two have to laugh about? Are you still insisting on opening that silly shop of yours?"

They sat up straight and their laughter was gone, though they stared at the table. She spotted the other four hiding their amusement, likely not wanting her to focus on them again. "Well?"

"Yes, Mum," Fred muttered.

"Sorry, Mum, this is one thing we have to insist on," George added. "Dumbledore let us come back, but we're not willing to waste a year…especially with the war coming."

She waved her finger at them, desperately trying not to laugh. "You should be returning to finish your educations instead."

"If I may?" Draco inquired, smoothly turning the heat off of the twins.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Well…Dumbledore has secured the family holdings for Blaise and me," he began hesitantly. "My mother isn't anywhere to be found which means I have to choose a proxy to run everything. Why can't I buy in to the shop and hire a competent manager?"

"You'd do that?" Fred asked disbelievingly.

Draco shrugged. "I've got to pull out of any companies that aren't 'suitable'. Why not invest in your shop? It's going to turn a profit almost immediately."

"I want in," Blaise demanded.

Molly allowed herself to chuckle at their enthusiasm. It was a win-win situation by her way of thinking. The twins would return to Hogwarts and still have their dream. It would also help Draco and Blaise regain the former prestige to their family names.

"It's brilliant," Ginny said excitedly. "You have to agree."

"I know I do," Arthur said. "Fred and George could then return to school. Just think of all that you'll learn that can be applied to new products."

Ron just sat there, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Molly grinned. "I would think that your aunt and uncle would be more than willing to help both of you out, Draco."

Draco cocked his head, lost in thought for a few minutes before nodding. "If they have enough experience to do it, then I can't think of a better plan."

"You're just thinking of how furious it'll make Lucius," Ginny said elbowing him lightly.

He smirked. "That can _never_ be discounted."

Blaise just laughed. "So what do you say?"

"We're in," Fred and George said giddily.

"Now eat, all of you are too skinny," Molly said with a wide smile. _They're all working towards friendship. I never would have guessed it was possible. I dearly hope Harry and Hermione are willing to see reason._

Had she known how wrong she was, Molly would never have looked forward to Harry and Hermione's arrival so impatiently.


	5. Chores and swoons

**A/N: **Enjoy, hopefully I will find time to touch my computers this coming week as to not make the next update late. Sorry if you were looking forward to a row with tweedledee and tweedledum, there is a bit that has to happen before they show up. On a happier note, we see Tonks this time!

**Disclaimer: **nope, not mine, sadly.

**Chapter Four**

**Chores and swoons**

**Visions**

Draco sighed. Molly hadn't waited a week before assigning him and Blaise chores. Not that either of them had any idea how to go about doing any of them, after all they'd both been raised with servants.

Ginny was bent at the waist, laughing her arse off at their reaction. Only his quick reflexes kept her in her chair.

"It's not so bad," Ron said from across the kitchen table. "Ginny and I can show you how to do everything."

"Ugh."

"Blaise!" Molly chided. "You two can learn to do for yourselves a bit. It will do you some good."

Draco would have objected, but he knew how lucky they both were to be here instead of being at the Dark Lord's mercy. According to the Order's spies, many of their classmates wouldn't be returning to school having been inducted into that madman's ranks already. It wasn't pleasant by any means, but he'd do it. It was a matter of pride now.

"Ron will show you how to de-gnome the garden while Ginny hangs the clothes out to dry," Molly said resolutely. "Then come and find me for your next task."

Ginny finally calmed herself enough that he could let loose of her, pulling his arm from around her waist. "Are you done?" he teased.

She shot him a cocky grin. "I just wish I had a camera."

"Not funny," Blaise groused. "You do realize that I've never seen a garden gnome, don't you?"

"How could you not?" Fred said sounding startled.

Draco shrugged. "I've not either. We've servants to take care of things like that. That is if there's not a ward on the manor to keep them out."

Ron had an odd glint in his eyes as he rubbed his hands together, grinning wickedly. "This will be more fun than I thought!"

Draco turned, hoping that Ginny would feel the least bit sorry for them. He was out of luck as she was grinning.

"Ginny!" he said indignantly.

She kissed his cheek and said, "Nope, sorry, pouting doesn't work on me."

"I wasn't pouting," he protested. "Malfoy's don't pout!"

"You were too," Blaise taunted.

He slumped in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest irritably. "Thanks so much, Blaise. I thought I would have at least _you_ on my side."

"Sorry, mate," George teased. "That was a world class pout you had going on."

He tucked his fringe behind his ear and glared half-heartedly. "Funny, really funny. Harass someone else, I'm done."

Ginny plopped into his lap and he sat up as not to have her sliding to the floor. "Poor baby, did they hurt your feelings?"

He hadn't been half as mad as he'd acted like and couldn't hold on to even a sliver of anger in light of the laughing red-head in his lap. She patted his cheek before turning to face the table, laying her head on his shoulder.

"So now I'm a chair then?" he teased.

Ron chuckled, Molly shook her head, and the twins beat a hasty retreat.

Blaise just shifted his chair closer and said, "I'm feeling left out!"

Ginny sniggered, turning to lay her legs across his lap. "There, is that better?"

"Much," Blaise said looking pleased with himself.

"Enough stalling, you've chores to do," Molly said warningly. "Get to them or I'll not have time to prepare dinner properly."

Draco was on his feet setting Ginny down on hers a moment later. He wasn't about to miss out on one of her meals. He'd learned quickly that Molly was a superb cook. Even the meals at Hogwarts weren't as tasty as hers were, odd as he found it.

Ginny giggled. "Men and their stomachs, it never changes."

"Hey!" he, Blaise, and Ron protested.

She just smirked, turned on her heel, and walked out laughing lightly.

"She has a point. Now you three should get going. I've planned on a big dinner," Molly said cajolingly.

Draco didn't have any qualms about hauling Ron and Blaise out the door by their shirt collars. He may not be looking forward to chores, but the promise of a huge dinner was enough motivation for him to attempt said chores.

_I hope I live long enough to enjoy that dinner._

Ginny peeked around the sheet she'd just hung to dry and snickered. Draco and Blaise weren't doing too badly at de-gnoming. It was just the sight of them actually doing any sort of manual labor that amused the hell out of her. She would never have imagined that she would see anything like the sight before her. Ron was desperately trying not to laugh each and every time a gnome got away from Draco or Blaise.

"BEAT THAT!" Draco shouted haughtily.

_It figures that they'd turn it into a contest._

Ron's reply was somewhat calmer, but no less amusing. "If I do than you two are collecting eggs all by yourselves."

"Hey!" Blaise cried. "I'm not a part of this; you leave me completely out of your little bet!"

"Fine," Ron replied smugly. "If I beat him then Draco has to collect eggs all by his lonesome…without instructions."

Ginny groaned, flicking the last sheet over the line. _Every egg will be broken!_

"Molly promised chocolate biscuits," Draco mocked. "Are you certain you want to make that bet?"

Ginny snickered, picking up the basket and setting it against her hip. She was anxious to find out Ron's answer as she had a weakness for chocolate biscuits and was fully prepared to assist Draco if he lost. There was no way she was giving up biscuits for Ron's pride.

"No…no, I take it back," Ron sputtered.

Ginny stepped between the sheets, anxious to see who won.

Just as Ron released his gnome, Draco said, "If I win than Ron has to collect the eggs."

She couldn't see the result, but Ron's howl of protest was answer enough for her. She hurried over and decided to taunt him a bit. "Oi, Ron! I want biscuits, so no breaking the eggs!"

She dropped the basket when Draco whirled around and grabbed her at the waist, spinning her around and laughing. "You'd make a great snake, Ginny."

Laughing, she waited until he sat her back on her feet to reply. "Thanks, I think. You best get to it. I've only one more chore and you lot are still only half done with your first."

The three boys stood shoulder-to-shoulder and all were pouting.

"Definitely a snake," Blaise said teasingly. "But, that wasn't the least bit nice, Ginny."

She shot them a cocky grin as she retrieved her basket. "Never said I was, now did I?"

She turned and hurried into the house, their combined laughter filling the air. When she stepped into the kitchen she found her mum and Tonks talking softly.

"Tonks! Is everything all right?"

Tonks grinned. "Wotcher, Ginny, and that depends on how you look at things."

Concerned, she set the basket on the counter and took a seat. "Can you tell me?"

"Hermione's parents have been put in hiding as have Harry's relatives," her mum said sadly. "Both homes were attacked."

Ginny blinked in shock. "What? I thought the Order was watching both closely?"

Tonks sighed. "They were, that's why no one died."

"Harry and Hermione will be here later in the week."

"You can't be serious."

Her mum gave her one of those 'don't question me' looks. "They're both healing right now. I need you four to get used to the fact that they will share this house with you until such time as Dumbledore sends them off."

Ginny huffed. She didn't like the thought of anyone, no matter how nasty and hateful they acted, being hurt. What she loathed, however, was the loss of freedom that would come with those two prats. It also meant Ron would be gone sooner than they had thought. It didn't sit well with her at all. She felt a headache forming and shakily got to her feet. "I'll explain to the boys."

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked worriedly.

She waved off her mum's hand and Tonks' concern. "I'm fine, just not looking forward to this."

She did her best not to show how bad her head was hurting as she walked out briskly. Questions of any sort had her feeling twitchy. There was enough trouble heading their way as it was. She wasn't about to reveal her secret now.

Blaise was trailing behind Draco and Ron as they circled the house towards the chicken pen. He caught sight of Ginny just before he turned the corner. She didn't make it five steps before she was swaying on her feet. He didn't think twice about turning and running towards her, catching her as she crumpled. Cautiously, he carried her around to where Draco and Ron were waiting on him. He didn't know why he knew this was part of her gift, he just did.

"What happened?" Draco demanded when he caught sight of them.

"She just passed out cold. I caught her and got her out of Molly's sight," he explained shortly.

Ginny started shaking violently and he was forced to sit on the ground or risk dropping her.

"No, no, Ron…no, don't go…no…you can't…," she murmured over and over as she continued to shake.

Blaise locked eyes with Draco, feeling completely helpless. It didn't help any that Draco was clearly feeling the same as he dropped to his knees and ran his hands through Ginny's hair in an attempt to stop her shaking.

His jaw dropped when it worked almost instantaneously. The shaking stopped, but it was a few anxious minutes before her eyes opened slowly.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, leaning over Blaise's shoulder.

Draco glared and he grimaced when all Ron's question did was cause Ginny to burst into tears.

"Not now, Ron!"

Draco took Ginny from him, cradling her in his lap and Blaise turned to see Ron looking apprehensive. "Like Draco said, don't go questioning her just yet, alright?"

Ron nodded and sat where he could watch Ginny and yet give her a bit of space as well. "This is new."

"No really?" Draco spat, laying Ginny's head on his shoulder. "Shh, it's fine, Ginny. You're going to be sick if you don't calm down."

Blaise shifted closer, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "Draco has it right. You won't be able to hide this if Molly sees how upset you are."

He wasn't certain where the knowledge that touch was the best way to calm her came from, it was instinct. Instinct he'd never had before, but he'd worry over that later.

"You can't go with them, Ron," Ginny whispered hoarsely. "If you do, you'll die."

Ron got to his feet, shaking badly. "I-I believe you. I…I'll collect the eggs…"

Blaise turned back to Ginny and Draco, squeezing her hand in silent support. "We'll get the twins to help. They've got gags that will make him look ill."

"He's paler than I am right now, all he needs is a fever," Draco pointed out.

Ginny sniffled and wiped the tears off of her face with her free hand. "Thanks, you pulled me out of it."

"Not a problem," he assured her. "This just complicates things. Stay with one of us from here on out, alright?"

She rolled her eyes even as she snuggled back against Draco's chest. "I'm not about to argue."

"The dictator has been overthrown," Draco teased half-heartedly.

"Not true," Ginny replied softly, her usual fire completely gone.

Blaise tried to smile, smirk, or even snicker and found he couldn't.

_This isn't good, not good at all._

Ron had succeeded in hiding his apprehension, thanks in part to Fred and George's assurances that they had the perfect products to keep him from going with Harry and Hermione. He had been scared right down to his toes when he saw Ginny in Blaise's arms limp as one of her old rag dolls.

The six of them were currently closed in Draco and Blaise's room discussing how exactly they would play this.

"The Skiving Snackboxes are the best way to go," Fred informed them. "We've one for fevers that has all the problems in the formula fixed."

"It won't have me breaking out in any weird rashes will it?" Ron retorted.

Ginny snickered, leaning back against Draco and Blaise. "It would be hilarious to see, you have to admit."

"Not funny," Ron groused. "This isn't the time to be joking around. We don't know when they'll show up you know."

"Why is it such a big deal that you don't go?" Fred asked.

Ginny sighed, gripping one of Draco and one of Blaise's hands. "If I tell you, you have to swear an oath not to repeat it without my authorization."

"Is it that bad?" Fred inquired softly just as George said, "Why?"

"Don't go asking questions none of us will answer just yet," Ron suggested.

"Alright," they twins conceded sullenly.

"Say 'I swear by wizard oath not to repeat anything I'm about to hear without Ginevra Molly Weasley's explicate approval'," Ginny demanded.

Ron watched her manipulate the manipulators with awe. Within ten minutes they'd both taken her oath and been given an explanation.

"Whew," Fred said faintly. "No wonder you not only want to keep it quiet, but that you want Ronnikens here to stay home."

"We told you," Draco drawled wryly. "You've learned that we don't lie."

"Stretch the truth upon occasion," Blaise quipped.

"But, never outright lie," Draco finished with a wry smirk.

"You know, Gred, I think I'm frightened."

"Too right you are, Forge, and I concur."

Ron snickered, the twins could make even the most serious of conversations feel lighthearted, and he decided it was their gift. One they used well.


	6. Nightmares, Delusions, and Quidditch

**A/N: **Enjoy the early update...review too please!

**Disclaimer: **still not mine.

**Chapter Five**

**Nightmares, Delusions, and Quidditch**

**Visions**

Ginny sat up, breathing erratically. She couldn't shake the feeling that something dark and dangerous was out there waiting for her. The early morning sun shined brightly and she decided that trying to sleep more wasn't an option. _Ick, I hate being up this early._

She tried to shake her foul mood as she showered and dressed in silence. She saw no need to get everyone up just because she was having bad dreams. _That's all they are_ she assured herself as she tiptoed down the stairs, taking special care to skip the creaky ones.

She settled in at the kitchen table with a cup of chamomile tea hoping it would settle her nerves. There was no way she could lie to Draco or Blaise, they saw right through her. She supposed it was a survival technique considering the type of childhoods they had. Not that she considered what either of them had experienced as a real childhood. Beatings, threats, and watching your mother being abused while helpless to stop it weren't the signs of any sort of childhood. Neither was being raised by a nanny, being ignored, and having money tossed at you to keep you away as to not ruin your mother's image.

She didn't jump when Draco laid his hand on her shoulders, she'd heard him coming- easily recognizing his footsteps. She also knew that Blaise wasn't far behind.

"Are you okay? It's a bit early for you, isn't it?"

She smiled. It still surprised her when he or Blaise did something or said something so thoughtful. "I'm fine, just a bad dream."

He pulled out the chair next to hers, sitting sideways in it. He turned her to face him so he could look her in the eyes. "More than a bad dream I'd say."

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked sleepily, leaning against the table behind Draco.

"I just had a bad dream, it's nothing more than a residual effect from yesterday," she insisted.

Blaise narrowed his hazel eyes, looking her over closely. "Not buying it."

"Spill," Draco insisted, "before everyone else is up."

Ginny rolled her eyes wishing they'd been ten minutes later. If they had been, she would have reined in her nerves. "It was a replay of what I saw yesterday."

"Which was?" Blaise asked leadingly.

"A cave with a lake and island deep inside…there were Inferi chasing Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ron was caught…"

"Enough, we get it," Draco said soothingly.

"He's not going anywhere," Blaise reminded her, leaning over Draco's shoulder to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Ginny didn't think twice about leaning forward to rest her head on Draco's chest. "They left him behind so that they could get away."

"What?" Blaise hissed.

"Harry and Hermione," she spat angrily, though she didn't bother moving. "They ran, leaving Ron at those monsters mercy."

Draco's arms came around her and Blaise held them both. She felt safe like this, far safer than she thought she would in the presence of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. So, she allowed herself to relax completely.

"What's going on?"

Ginny turned her head, resting her cheek on Draco's chest. "Not what you're thinking, Mum. I just had a really bad dream and they were helping me calm down."

"Fine then. Draco, you'll set the table, Blaise, wake Ron and the twins up, and, Ginny, you're helping me cook. _Well_? Get to it."

When her mum's back was turned, Ginny kissed each of them on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks."

They just grinned, waving off her concern before they began the morning routine.

---dbgdbgdbg---

Blaise had to literally drag Ron down to the twins' room, but he knew they needed to know about Ginny's dream.

"We're here and awake," Ron grumbled. "Damn it all."

"Ginny had a nightmare," he said flatly.

_That certainly woke them up._

"Explain," Fred demanded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Potter and Granger left Ron behind on their little trip…to save their own arses. He was…killed…by Inferi," Blaise said trying to rein in his anger.

"What?" all three exclaimed.

"You heard me," he said turning on his heel to leave. "Draco and I will watch her closely."

He didn't wait for their replies. He was more concerned with Ginny's state of mind after watching her brother be mauled, twice. But, he did think of something they could do. He turned around in the doorway. "I need you two to run an errand for me."

"What sort of errand?" George asked suspiciously.

"I'll write a letter to Flourish and Blotts owner. He'll search out any books that may help us understand what this damn gift of Ginny's actually is."

"Fine," Fred replied smoothly. "Anything to have more information about this mess is fine with me."

Satisfied, Blaise hurried back to the kitchen, only stopping when he saw the amusing scene below. Molly and Ginny were hovering on either side of Draco, teaching him to cook from the looks of it. Draco towered over both women, but it was clear he was completely lost and frustrated. Molly looked amused and Ginny was clearly putting on a happy act.

Blaise sighed, feeling happier than he had in…well ever. The only dark spot was Ginny's maudlin mood. He knew it had been rough for her, especially those first months when she pushed everyone away. He also knew that in the beginning he'd been pleasant because of what he'd seen. That had quickly changed. It hadn't taken long for him to see past her red hair and hand-me-down robes. Hell, if he were honest, it hadn't taken five minutes for everything to fall away. She was one-of-a-kind and he wouldn't change a thing about her.

_I'd get her better clothes._

Laughing at himself, Blaise entered the kitchen. "Does this mean I have to learn to cook now?"

Draco turned and grinned over his shoulder. "Hardy, har, har. You're hilarious, Blaise, truly hilarious."

Molly snickered. "I'll leave you two in Ginny's capable hands. Don't burn the house down."

He watched her duck out the door and apparate. "Where's Molly going?"

Ginny cringed. "I have a feeling we'll have two more guests before long."

"Oh joy," he muttered. "Now, what can I do to keep you from burning the place down, Draco?"

He wasn't expecting Draco's reaction, finding himself pinned on the floor with Draco sitting on his chest, smirking proudly. "Apologize."

"Not…a…chance," he finally managed.

"Boys," Ginny said in that motherly tone, the one that scares everyone no matter their age. Hell, to his way of thinking it might even frighten Voldemort…especially when a Weasley woman was wielding it. "Get off him, Draco. We'll never eat at this rate."

She turned back to the stove, obviously not doubting that they'd do exactly as she'd said. His eyes met Draco's and they both laughed even as Draco got to his feet and held a hand out for him to take. Wary, Blaise took it and Draco pulled him up.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"I was expecting some sort of trick," he admitted.

"Not with Ginny already upset with us," Draco whispered in his ear, sounding put out. "I'll get you back later."

"No, you won't, Draco Malfoy," Ginny said primly, without turning from the stove.

"Do you have bat ears or something?" Draco exclaimed.

She laughed lightly. "Nope, years of being a little sister kept out of everything. So…blame my brothers."

"Blame us for what?" Ron asked, stepping into the room in his pajamas.

"Get dressed, Ron."

"How does she do that?" Draco demanded. He turned to Ginny. "You didn't even turn around!"

"It's scary," Fred offered as he ambled over to the table and dropped into a chair.

"I'd say she was a mini-Mum if I didn't know better," George added, sitting next to Fred and dropping his head on the table. "Wake me when it's ready."

Blaise watched all of this with a wide smile on his face.

_This is what a real family is like. _

_--_dbgdbgdbgdbg--

Molly stepped into the kitchen and smiled. Ron and the twins had their heads together while Ginny, Draco, and Blaise were teasing one another. All in all it was a happy atmosphere, one she hoped would last.

"I see you didn't burn my house to the ground," she teased.

Ginny pouted. "Thanks, Mum, your faith in me is overwhelming."

Molly chuckled. "I'm just teasing you, dear. I do have some news."

"Wonderful," she heard Fred mutter.

"None of that, it's not as bad as you might think."

"No disrespect meant," Draco said. "But, if it's about Potter and Granger, than it _is_ that bad."

Molly sat at the head of the table and sighed. "I will admit that they aren't as open to your presence as I would have hoped. I do feel that they will be accepting once they see the truth. Can I trust you six to be pleasant?"

"We will if they will," George quipped.

"Molly, they loathe Draco and me. They also hate that Ron and Ginny have sided with us rather than trailing behind Potter," Blaise said carefully. "It isn't going to change as much as you hope it will."

"The best we'll get is that they'll ignore Draco and Blaise," Ron added spitefully. "Harry thinks we should both trail after him like his little minions. It's not happening. I'm sorry."

"Mum, we know you think of them as two more of your children. But, they're bigots and I'll not stand idly by while they harass Draco and Blaise."

Her shoulders dropped. This right here was what she hadn't wanted to happen. As proud of Ron as she was for sticking by Ginny, she couldn't help but mourn the close relationship he'd had with Harry and Hermione. _There has to be a way to fix this. _"Will you six promise to compromise with them?"

Ginny got slowly to her feet, planting her hands on her hips looking implacable. "I'll not bend over backwards only to have them kick me in the teeth, Mum. I truly am sorry. I know you'd like us to be one big happy family…it just won't work."

Molly was deeply saddened. Draco and Blaise weren't perfect, but then again no one was. What they were though, was 'works in progress' doing their best to become better people. She'd taken them in the moment they'd spoken at Grimmauld. Both young boys were hers now, hers to nurture and protect. Even if she as protecting them from Harry and Hermione. She couldn't sit back and allow anyone to damage Draco and Blaise further. _I just can't_.

"They'll be here tonight. Why don't you go out to the orchard and practice Quidditch." It wasn't a question, but an order.

"But, Mum!" Ginny protested. "That leaves you with every chore!"

Molly grinned. "I've a wand, don't I? Go on, you lot deserve a break if tonight is going to go as badly as you think. Just have fun."

"Three on three," George suggested, "two chasers and a keeper each?"

She sat back and watched all six of them race out and up the stairs thanking Merlin that they at least had one day to be children.

_I just hope Remus and Tonks can talk sense into Harry and Hermione before their arrival. _

--dbgdbgdbgdbgdbg--

Blaise took up his position at one end of the makeshift pitch while Ron did the same at the other end. He was just thankful that he'd remembered his practice quaffle or else they'd be playing with apples.

Chuckling at the good-natured challenges being issued by the twins, he thought over what Molly had said earlier. It was true that Potter and Granger were pompous. It was also true that they were as bigoted as he and Draco had been accused of being. The problem was, their sort of bigotry was currently fashionable and therefore dangerous.

Neither he nor Draco were nice blokes. They had always been full of pride. That wasn't about to change anytime soon either. It was ingrained in them that they were better than most of their peers. It was nigh on a miracle that they'd loosened up enough to accept Ginny and Ron as easily as they had.

"Blaise!" Ginny called out and he looked up just in time to reach out and stop Fred from scoring.

"Sorry!" he replied, tossing her the ball.

Draco rolled his eyes before turning and following after her.

"Best keep my mind in the game," he muttered, chiding himself for not paying attention.

He sat back and watched as Ginny and Draco scored over and over again. Ron wasn't any match for them and neither were the twins.

He was bored. There was nothing for him to do. So, he watched Ginny. She was quite talented, and he couldn't help but wonder if she'd try out again this year. If she did, the Slytherins would have a hard time beating Gryffindor. It would also mean she was a target, a big one.

He grinned when an outlandish, yet brilliant idea formed. _The twins are beaters for Gryffindor; surely they would help Draco and me train for the position. At least then Ginny won't be in danger during our matches._

His face must have given away the shock he was feeling since Fred flew by and stopped suddenly. "Blaise?"

He smirked. "What would you say to training me to be a beater?"

Fred's jaw dropped. "TIME OUT!"

Everyone flew over, Ginny and Draco both looked concerned.

"Explain," Fred demanded.

"I was just thinking that with Ginny as your best chaser…that maybe I could try for a beater position…Draco too if he wants to."

Draco smirked knowingly. "Don't bother objecting, Ginny. We know you can take care of yourself. I think it's a brilliant idea, Blaise."

"But…but...," Ron trailed off looking confused.

"I was a seeker because Lucius said I had to be," Draco offered shortly. "I prefer beating and chasing to be honest."

Ginny looked mutinous, but didn't comment. Blaise had a feeling he would hear about her displeasure later. _The dictator has returned._

"That's like training the enemy," George pointed out.

"Business partners aren't enemies," Draco teased them.

"We'll do it," Fred said suddenly. "We'll also _talk_ to anyone who would object to Ginny being on the team this year."

Blaise grinned as the twins flew off, touched down, and nearly ran through the orchard. "I assume the game is over then?"

Draco just shook his head and touched down. Blaise looked over to see Ginny hovering and glaring.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Ginny, I know you can take care of yourself. Call it typical Slytherin over-protectiveness if you want. We aren't about to change either."

She huffed. "I've enough brothers watching over me, I don't need two more."

_What if it isn't brotherly affection I feel for you?_

Blaise nearly fell off his broom as that unbidden thought popped into his head. He had no idea where it had come from. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how true it was. Unobtainable, but true.

_I'm so screwed._

--dbgdbgdbgdbgdbg--

Draco stepped into the shower wondering just what the ruddy hell Blaise had been thinking. Sure, he hated playing seeker, but to not even hide his motivations for suggesting they train as beaters was just asking to face Ginny's wrath. It wasn't that she scared him…alright…she did. But, it was lowering to admit that even in the privacy of his own mind. It wasn't her gift that scared him, it was her fiery temper. That Bat-Bogey hex of hers was no laughing matter, and she wielded it well. Ron had been right when he called her a dictator, none of the males that currently called the Burrow home could deny her anything. _When the ruddy hell did that happen?_

He let his thoughts drift as the water pounded on his aching shoulders and arms. The twins had caught him and Blaise before they left the orchard and insisted on a training session. They'd spent and hour or more tossing around heavy metal balls the twins had dug up in the woods, cannon balls to be exact, at least according to Fred. The buggers were heavy, heavier than Draco thought necessary. What he couldn't disagree with was George's assessment that it would build up the muscles needed for him and Blaise to be effective beaters.

He laid his forehead on the wall of the shower berating his momentary weakness. He'd had a…moment…when Blaise has stripped off his shirt earlier. It wasn't the first time Draco had felt stirrings of attraction for another bloke, it was just the strongest one. He wasn't about to own up to it either. Not now, not when they were just becoming friends. Especially since he'd felt the same sort of thing when he'd held Ginny in the kitchen that morning.

_Its misplaced affection, a result of them giving me a chance,_ he assured himself as he stepped out and dried off. _I'm overcompensating because we're well on our way to being good friends is all._

As he dressed, he couldn't help but think,_ so, why don't I feel like that towards Ron then?_

Frustrated with himself, Draco dressed haphazardly and stormed down the stairs.

_This isn't the day for Potter and Granger to stir up trouble. I'm not in the mood to deal with those idiots._


	7. Eavesdropping and serendipity

**A/N: **Someone left an anon. review and I just wanted to say thanks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter...let me know!

_Done disclaiming, see previous chapters if necesary._

**Chapter Six**

**Visions**

**Eavesdropping and serendipity**

Ginny was at her wits end. Tonks had Flooed not ten minutes ago to inform them that she and Lupin would be arriving with Harry and Hermione in time for dinner. She was more concerned with those two than Draco, Blaise, or Ron. Ron knew not to cross their mum while Draco and Blaise didn't want to disappoint her or her mum. They were trying damn it all, and there was no way Ginny would allow them to retreat back into the 'haughty, I don't care for anyone but myself' shells that they'd both perfected.

"Ginny?"

She turned to see Blaise watching her from the doorway to the kitchen. He looked concerned and she didn't know what she was supposed to do to assure him that everything was fine since it wasn't. What she did know was that Draco was in a foul mood and she didn't need Blaise to be as well. It was going to be hard enough to keep both of them, Ron, and the twins in line as it stood. So she paced the living room, desperately trying to figure out what she could do.

She smiled half-heartedly. "What do you need?"

He cocked his head to the side, his fringe falling over his eye rakishly and she couldn't help but grin at the picture he made. _He's gorgeous, but then again so is Draco. No, _berated herself, _I can't go thinking about them like that. We're friends, it doesn't matter how they look. We've got bigger problems right now._

"What's upsetting you so much that you're pacing a hole into the rug?"

She stopped pacing and shrugged. _Honesty is the best policy_, she decided. "Did you see Draco stalk through the house? He's already in a horrid mood and our _lovely_ guests are only going to make it worse. I just don't know what to do."

Blaise shrugged, crossing to where she was standing and laid his arm about her shoulders. "We can't do much about his mood. When Draco gets into a snit, the best policy is giving him space until it passes."

Ginny shook her head stubbornly. "That isn't right. You can't expect me to just sit back and do nothing."

Blaise chuckled, pulling her close. "That's the best way, I swear. The last time someone was stupid enough to try and talk him down, it wasn't pretty. Theo Nott spent a week in Pomfrey's care since the hexes Draco used have no counters."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "He _didn't_."

Blaise smirked. "Oh, he most certainly did. I warned Theo to step back and let Draco destroy the dorm room. It wasn't anything the house elves couldn't repair. He didn't listen. The end result was a destroyed room and Theo laid up with boils covering his entire body. That isn't even mentioning the blue hair or….well you get the idea."

Ginny sighed. She knew that Draco and Blaise had endured quite a bit growing up and that neither of them was well-adjusted as a result. But, she was too stubborn to allow this sort of behavior to continue. She turned and looked in Blaise's hazel eyes, proving the seriousness of what she was about to say.

"Neither of you can just thrash or hex innocent bystanders because you're in a _bad mood._ I get that you both have horrid tempers once you're pushed too far and that it's not going to change. What I have to insist on is that you find better ways to vent."

Blaise's jaw dropped, and she snickered.

"I'm dead serious, Blaise. Now that you both are training to be beaters, you can bash at the bludgers or walk it off. I don't care what you do; just don't take it out on everyone around you."

He opened and closed his mouth a half dozen times and yet nothing came out.

She rolled her eyes and patted his cheek. "I'm not joking around. Both of you have to make concessions or else nobody will believe you aren't Death Eaters-in-training!"

He closed his eyes and nodded, before looking her in the eyes. "Fine, I'll go and try to talk to him. You'd best have Molly waiting. I'll need some serious healing once he's done."

Ginny glared at him. "I'm going to talk to him. He'll not hex me and we both know it."

"No," Blaise demanded. "I'm not putting you in his line of fire, Ginny."

She turned on her heel, pulled out of his embrace, and marched through the kitchen and out into the garden. She could see Draco pacing over by the wall and groaned. She could see the tense set of his shoulders even from here. Whatever was bothering him was big, that much was clear. She cleared her throat as she walked slowly towards him. She wasn't stupid, giving him a warning was necessary. She didn't want him lashing out before he saw who it was that was approaching.

He turned, the menacing glare disappearing when he saw her.

"Go back inside, Ginny," he said softly.

She could hear his anger simmering just below the surface of his calm façade. She gave him points for his quick reaction time, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She didn't want him or Blaise to hide behind their walls with her. That wasn't friendship, at least I Ginny's mind.

"I'm not going anywhere, Draco," she said as she stepped up and tipped her head back to look him in the eyes. His eyes were a dark, stormy gray and she realized how expressive they really were, when you took the time to look. "You're not going to sulk out here all night."

He shook his head looking exasperated with her. "Ginny, just go inside."

She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowed her eyes, and tapped her foot in irritation. Did he truly think she was going to be set aside that easily? If so, Draco had a lot to learn about her.

Something must have registered as he sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and sat on the wall.

Ginny hopped up and settled in next to him. "You know, this is where Mum would bring me for girl talks."

Draco shook his head, clearly trying not to snarl at her.

She sighed heavily. "I won't ask you what's wrong, Draco. What I will say is this, find a way to get rid of the anger before _they_ show up. It goes against my instincts to leave you out here pacing and brooding all alone."

He held a hand up to stop her. "I need the time alone, Ginny. I don't know any other way."

Her heart clenched and she laid her hand on his forearm. "You've got people to go to now, Draco. I'm not saying that you have to by any means. But, Blaise understands, I understand, and my Mum is always a willing listener."

Draco blanched before quickly resuming his bland expression.

"I didn't say that you _had_ to. Just remember you're not alone anymore." She slid off the wall and brushed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll leave you in peace now. Just be inside and in a better mood by dinnertime."

Ginny hurried away, wondering if she'd said too much. She didn't dare look back, afraid of how Draco might have reacted to her meddling.

--dbgdbgdbgdbgdbgdbg--

Molly stayed hidden in the pantry. She honestly hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Ginny and Blaise, but their voices had carried well from the living room. When Ginny grinned, her heart lurched. _Ohh, that's the way of it then? Does Ginny even realize? Does Blaise know how much he's giving away? Does Draco for that matter? _

She stayed hidden. If the view was perfect from her spot, then she would call it serendipity. She absentmindedly set the sugar tin on the nearest shelf, caught up in what was unfolding across the room. When Ginny stomped off, Molly grinned. She'd seen Draco storm out earlier, but hadn't wanted to push. The poor boy would've run fast and far if she'd approached him. _Ginny though, he'll not snip and snarl at her. My baby girl is all grown up. She'll talk him out of his mood._

Her eyes went wide as Blaise trailed after Ginny, looking troubled. But, he went no further than the kitchen door. His soft, "Ginny, I hope you know what you're getting into," caused Molly's knees to go weak.

_Dear Merlin, he's worried about both of them. So worried. If he wasn't a Slytherin I'd expect to see him pacing and wringing his hands. It will do both young men good to have Ginny taking them to task, bringing them out of their shells…teaching them how to truly live._

_I can't let anyone ruin this._

--------

Blaise wanted to run out into the garden, but stopped himself at the door. Ginny could handle Draco, better than he himself could. He knew that. So, why was he so damned worried? He sighed, laying his head on the door frame. _Because she matters…because he matters…oh hell._

"Ginny, I hope you know what you're getting into."

He sighed heavily, prepared to go out there if Draco was too far gone to realize who was with him.

"Damn," he muttered. "They both matter, more than anyone before. What the ruddy hell am I going to do?"

"You do what you're doing, dear."

He jumped and whirled around as Molly stepped from the pantry, flushing lightly.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

He shook his head and smiled wryly. "It was just too good an opportunity to pass up?"

Molly smiled at him, skirting the table and laying her hands on his shoulders. She turned him around and said, "You see, Ginny's talking him down. There's not a thing to worry about."

"He wouldn't have hurt her. You know that…right?" He mentally cussed his weak voice. It wouldn't do to show weakness in front of anyone; he'd been taught that well enough.

Her hands tightened just a bit. "I know, just as I know you'll do your best not to hurt either of them."

"They're my first real friends," he admitted, watching Ginny and Draco out on the wall. "I finally have friends and I'll fight to keep them."

"I know you will, dear. I'm on your side in this, don't forget that. Harry and Hermione will have to accept the fact that you two are as welcome here as they are."

Blaise watched Ginny kiss Draco's cheek and jealously flared. _No, don't go ruining this. Stop that!_

"Why don't you set the table for me, that way she'll not yell at you for being over-protective," Molly suggested, steering him towards the cabinet that held the dishes. "Everything will work out in the end, you'll see."

Immensely comforted, Blaise shot her a little smile and did as asked. It was the least he could do considering Molly's home was about to become a battle zone. _Odd as it is, I feel like the Burrow could feel like _my _home if I gave it half a chance._

--dbgdbgdbgdbgdbg--

Ron spotted his mum and Blaise in the kitchen, talking quietly and decided not to interrupt. He tip-toed back up and knocked on the twins' door. "Can I come in without being pranked?"

Fred was grinning mischievously when he threw the door open. "I thought you were going downstairs."

Ron cocked his head towards the window. "Look out in the garden. Mum and Blaise are talking in the kitchen too. I figured I would leave them to it."

George sniggered when he glanced out the window. "We heard him storm out earlier. Quite a surprise that was."

"I rather thought he was an ice block," Fred quipped.

Ron checked in the blankets and under the bed before sitting down. "Umm…yeah… well…they're both like that from what I've seen. It makes me thankful that I didn't go up against either of them over the years, really go up against them I mean."

"Or for the professors stepping in and saving your arse," George teased.

"Harry and Hermione are in for quite the shock," Fred added gleefully. "I can't wait to see you four have a go when they get all pompous."

"Ginny's coming in," George told them. "She looks worried."

"Aren't we all?" Ron retorted. "I don't want those two here. I have been best mates with them for years…but…"

"They've been off since the Ministry battle," Fred suggested.

"We saw it too," George added.

Ron leaned back against the wall and nodded. "That's just it. It's addled their brains from what I can see. He ignored Ginny, did you know that?"

"When?" Fred demanded.

"In the hospital wing. Without her hexing the Inquisitorial Squad and bringing our wands to us…we wouldn't have survived. If she, Luna, and Neville hadn't insisted on coming with us…it would have been a slaughter."

"Potter didn't even thank her?" George asked angrily, clenching his fists.

Ron winced. "Calm down, big brother. No, he didn't. Though you would have thought Luna and Neville deserved Order of Merlin's _first class_ for their part. He was all but tripping over his own feet to thank them."

"Ginny doesn't deserve that," Fred spat.

"I know," Ron said attempting to calm them a bit. "She didn't seem to care. She expected it actually."

"Draco and Blaise wouldn't ever treat her like that," George interjected. "I was wary at first, but now I'm seeing how they are around her."

Ron laughed. "Too true. I nearly fell over when she explained it to me…"

"But, now?" Fred asked dropping down on the end of the bed, knocking Ron's feet to the side.

Ron shrugged. "You saw them earlier. The main motivation for becoming beaters is obviously to keep Ginny safe during the Slytherin matches."

George chuckled. "Well, I have to say that it'll only take one person harassing her for the whole school to find out just why it isn't a wise choice."

Fred grinned maliciously. "Ohh, going back is looking better by the minute."

"COME DOWN HERE, YOU THREE! YOU'RE HELPING TOO!"

"The little dictator," Fred said fondly.

"She is isn't she," George quipped.

Ron slid from the bed and shook his head. "I don't know how she does it. She just gets _that_ look in her eye and then _that_ tone."

All three cringed.

"It's Mum's doing," George said as he pushed them out the door.

Ron raced done the stairs, staying far enough away from the twins to assure himself that they couldn't prank him and stopped dead when he reached the bottom. His mum and Ginny were sitting at the table having a cup of tea while Draco and Blaise were being directed. And they weren't grumbling about it either!

"I want a camera," he hissed to the twins. "No one would believe that Draco Malfoy actually mashed potatoes, without magic."

Fred whispered back, "Or that Blaise Zabini knew how to do dishes."

"Fred, you're drying and putting away the dishes. Do try not to break any."

"Yes, Mum," he replied immediately, hurrying over to help Blaise.

"George, you're to get the drinks set out," Ginny said, cocking up an eyebrow as if daring him to argue.

"On it."

Ron just waited for his instructions.

"Ron, you will be assisting Harry and Hermione clean up after dinner."

He knew better than to argue. He'd find himself doing something now in addition to his after dinner chores. He'd never understood why his Mum insisted on cleaning before and after dinner, but he knew better than saying anything now. Watching the show would be far easier and not to mention funnier. Draco and Blaise looked so miserable. But, Ron reasoned, they wouldn't dare complain either. Not with his mum and Ginny both here.

Seconds later, he spotted the group crossing the garden and groaned, loudly. "Here they come."

_This is going to go badly, no matter how optimistic Mum is._


	8. Clearing the mist

**A/N:** the fight may be silly, but it is important, the underlying subject matter that is…or rather the implications of the argument.

If you looked at my profile, you know I've been having computer problems (that means if I haven't replied to your review, I will as soon as I can). That and ff dot net has been wonky the last couple of days. This chapter is longer, and the rest should be as well. As with A&D, this is the beginning of the second part of the fic. Originally, I was going to stop it here and do two more fics in this story arc. I decided against it and that means a long fic (maybe not V&V or EP /bows to Jez for her brilliance and wonders when we'll see and update/ long…but I don't have it all typed up yet so I'm not certain).

Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven **

**Visions**

**Clearing the mist**

"What is this?" Potter snarled, stepping into the kitchen and tipping his chin up arrogantly. "Why are these two still here?"

"Draco and Blaise are as welcome here as you are."

Draco bit back the urge to smirk at the self-righteous prat. Molly sounded testy already and he wasn't dim enough to do anything that would have her ire focused on him.

"God, even their names are an insult to your home, Mrs. Weasley."

Draco ducked his head as to hide the smirk he couldn't resist. _Mrs. Weasley, he hadn't been given permission to use her given name. That is bloody brilliant!_

"Their names?" Molly asked smoothly. "I do hope you're not judging them on their family names, Harry. You know better than that."

"Their parents are Death Eaters and I can't understand why you've risked your family and the Order by allowing them here," Granger spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not my mother," Blaise said defensively. "Don't go starting trouble."

"It was your given names that I was referring to," Potter retorted.

"What about their names?" Ginny asked hotly, narrowing her eyes.

"Names have meaning and it's obvious that _dragon_ and _fire_ are a part of some long-standing Death Eater plot," Granger replied smugly. "That's what their names mean, didn't you know?"

Draco stifled his laughter at their stupidity and said, "I didn't realize you cared so much, Granger."

"I wish I _didn't_ know," Blaise added sounding disgusted.

"I still don't understand why you're doing this," Molly said, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "You two were told that Draco and Blaise would be here and that you weren't to start trouble."

"You know what we're saying," Potter protested. "At least you had the common sense to choose normal names for your children."

Ron, Ginny, and the twins all burst out laughing. Draco didn't blame them. After all, he was obviously privy to more information than Potter and Granger, or rather, more information than they'd ever bothered with. _And here I thought Gryffindors were one big, happy family. You learn something new everyday._

"What's Ginny's name then?" Blaise asked over the laughter.

"Virginia, of course," Potter replied haughtily.

Draco winced, looking up to catch Blaise doing the same. This wasn't good. He turned to Ginny, who was sitting between him and Ron. She was flushed and glaring at Potter. _Not good at all._ "Ginny?"

"You unbearable prat," she seethed, clenching her fists under the table, just in his line of sight. If Draco was reading her right, she was one wrong word away from hexing Potter. In the interest of keeping her out of trouble with the Ministry, he decided to step in.

"Ginny's name is Ginevra not Virginia," Draco pointed out, reaching over to take her hand under the table and squeezing it lightly. "I would have thought you knew that."

"Ron's middle name is Bilius," Fred interjected, smiling innocently.

"Harry James Potter, you will stop this nonsense immediately," Molly said softly, dangerously.

"Paranoid much?" George muttered hatefully.

"Harry is the savior of our world," Granger pointed out sounding testy. "Why you have betrayed him for two Death Eaters-in-training is beyond me."

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!"

Everyone jumped at Molly's outraged scream, Ginny slid closer to him as if she was prepared to use him as a human shield, and Blaise was eyeing the table as if considering whether retreating was the wisest course to take. Draco just winced and prepared to duck if need be.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Granger whispered fearfully. "What have they done to you? Is it a curse…a spell?"

"Imperius," Potter said knowingly. "I figured as much." He turned to Tonks and Lupin whispering, "Remove it, from all of them!"

"OUT OF MY HOUSE," Molly simply roared.

"B-but…," Potter sputtered.

"Molly, there isn't anywhere else to take them," Lupin pointed out softly.

Draco closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.

--dbgdbg—

Molly was absolutely livid. There was no way that she would be treated like this in her own home. Shaking her head sadly, she glared at Hermione and Harry. "I'm deeply disappointed in the both of you. I never would have imagined that you would stoop this low. Draco and Blaise requested Order protection and you'll have to come to terms with that. I'm insulted that you two would come into _my_ home and treat me this way. Arthur won't be pleased about this, rest assured."

"Molly?" Tonks interjected warily. "Where do you propose we take them?"

"Hogwarts."

"We can't, no one is there," Lupin pointed out. "Besides, Ron is to come with them on their 'mission'."

She planted her hands on her hips. She made a decision that she hoped she never regretted. _I promised myself to protect them, those two don't need this. Ron obviously doesn't want to go on this so–called mission. _"He most certainly is _not_! He'll stay here and Dumbledore can discuss that personally with me, _here_, if he disagrees. Ron is still my son and therefore I claim the parental right to keep him here and safe."

"I wish you were my mother," Blaise interjected sadly.

"Me too," Draco added softly.

"Surrogate I may be, but I will fulfill the role if you'll have me," she told them both lovingly. _They're growing up with every passing minute. Growing away as well, I must encourage this. This was why I took them as my wards, this is the sign I was waiting for._

"Definitely," they chorused.

Molly couldn't help but grin at them.

"I don't believe it!" Harry screeched, throwing his hands in the air and storming around the kitchen like a madman. "I thought I was a surrogate son to you," he added sullenly.

"Oh, get over yourself," George said bitterly. "You've gone 'round the twist, _Potter_."

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed chidingly.

"That would be George," Blaise said with a blatant roll of his eyes. "Merlin, we've been around them a couple of weeks and yet after five _years_ you still can't tell them apart!"

"Children," Molly said warningly, hoping to keep the row from growing to include all eight of them. "That is enough of this nonsense."

She was quickly seeing what she'd been warned about. Harry and Hermione were grasping for any reason not to accept Draco and Blaise. It was also clear that they hadn't bothered to truly get to know her family if they hadn't figured out which twin was which. It was disheartening. They weren't the same children she had grown to care for deeply, that much was clear. It saddened her in such a way that she'd never felt before. It felt like a betrayal.

"I've lost my appetite, excuse me," Ginny muttered and then fled.

Molly winced. "Draco, Blaise, you go up and wait with Ginny. Fred, George, and Ron, you three will wait up there as well. I'll find a solution; none of you should be forced to deal with this."

"Thank you, Molly," Draco said as he stood and stalked towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Molly, that our presence here has disrupted your home," Blaise added, standing and following Draco up the stairs.

Ron, Fred, and George all beat a hasty retreat once the other three were out of sight. Molly didn't blame them and rather wished she could leave as well.

She turned to Harry and Hermione. "Are you two proud of yourselves? Are you pleased that you've insulted me, my children, and our guests within fifteen minutes of your arrival? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"They're _Malfoy_ and _Zabini_."

She narrowed her eyes, desperately reining in her temper. "Harry, if your biggest complaint is their family names than I am deeply disappointed in you. Have you learned nothing in the past few years? How can you be this way?"

"They are _Slytherins_," Hermione said sounding desperate. "Slytherins are Death Eaters, surely you know that!"

"Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters," Tonks snarled and Molly winced.

_This has gone from bad to worse. I thought Dumbledore advocated open-mindedness and unity. What went wrong?_

"There are Death Eaters who are former Gryffindors," Lupin reminded them. "In fact, there are former Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. Service to that monster isn't simply because you were once a Slytherin and I thought you two knew that by now."

"The world isn't black and white, Order and Death Eater," Tonks said sounding disheartened. "How will we win this war with this sort of attitude from you two?"

Molly shook her head sadly as Harry and Hermione looked mutinous. _They'll never grow up. Tonks has it right…What does that mean for the war?_ "Just get out of my sight, now. You are welcome to return when you've let go of your bigotry and are willing to compromise."

"Dumbledore isn't going to like this," Lupin muttered as he shooed them out the door. "He'll likely show up here very soon."

She shrugged, willing to go up against Dumbledore if it meant peace in her home. So, she sat in her empty kitchen and waited for the inevitable. The uneaten food on the table seemed to be a mocking reminder of everything that had changed irrecoverably.

--dbgdbg—

"Ginny?" Draco called softly, knocking on her door.

Blaise sidled up next to him and added, "Can we come in?"

"I'm not in a good mood," she warned them.

Blaise sighed heavily. "Neither are we. Will you hex us if we come in?"

"No," she said, opening the door.

He gasped when she tipped her head up to reveal her tear-streaked face and red-rimmed eyes. "Ginny."

Draco simply moved quicker, wrapping his arms around her and then scooping her up into his arms. Blaise felt defeated. Sure, they'd only been friends for a couple of weeks now, but that didn't mean he liked seeing Ginny upset. He watched, with hooded eyes, as Draco settled in on the bed with Ginny securely tucked in his lap.

"Can I join you?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Ginny replied, tipping her head to the side as if trying to figure out why exactly he had asked.

He half-smiled as he wasn't capable of much else at the moment. She was still quite upset and Blaise didn't rightly blame her. As he crossed the room to sit next to them, he sighed again. "Don't let them get to you, Ginny. They mean nothing."

She half-laughed, half-sobbed.

"You don't need to think on it," Draco said, tucking her head in the crook of his neck even as Blaise moved to rub her back.

"Listen to them," Ron said from the doorway.

Blaise shot Ron a warning glare before turning his attention back to Draco and Ginny. "See, even Ron agrees."

"They're scrambling, Gin," George said.

There was a scuffle and Blaise chuckled as the twins shoved Ron into the room.

"Those prats don't care about anyone but themselves," Fred added, sitting cross-legged next to the bed.

Ron dropped into the desk chair. "I never saw this side of them, how was it I never saw it?"

Blaise shifted and idly twirled a bit of Ginny's hair around his finger, not looking at anyone. "You were blinded by his importance. I saw it on the train first year. You'd been raised on the stories about the Boy-Who-Lived and were awed."

"We saw the truth, having been raised to hate him," Draco said cautiously. "Yes, he was there and _sort of_ got rid of that madman, but that doesn't mean everyone should kiss his arse."

George had been watching the scene from the doorway and finally moved to the side of the bed opposite his brothers, curling up and laying his cheek on the side of the mattress. "He's always spouting off about hating the attention and all of us believed it for the longest time, not just Ron. I could see Mum's heart breaking the more those idiots talked."

"No one hurts our mum and gets away with it," Fred muttered angrily.

Blaise winced. The twins sounded murderous. That wasn't a good thing considering the sheer number of pranks he damn well knew they had hidden around the Burrow. Some of which would be quite illegal if the Ministry knew about them.

Ginny leaned back into him while still seeking comfort from Draco and he relaxed slightly. _She isn't crying anymore, thank Merlin for that. _"Alright, Ginny?"

She sniffled, but nodded. "I say we plan ahead. I don't see Dumbledore liking this situation too awfully much. With Headquarters deemed unsafe…well I wouldn't put it past him to insist that this is the only safe place for those two."

Blaise groaned. "That would mean that we had to put up with them for the summer."

"I'm not going with them, no one can make me either," Ron snarled.

_Can this get any worse?_

--dbgdbg—

Molly didn't bother getting to her feet when Dumbledore entered the kitchen. She was a loyal Order member, but she wouldn't have that used against her. At least, not after that horrid row.

"Molly," Dumbledore said chidingly, as he took the seat across from her. "What exactly transpired this evening?"

She narrowed her eyes. Most powerful wizard in the world or not, he wouldn't treat her like a child in her own home. "With all due respect…Harry and Hermione insulted myself, my family, and my hospitality. They were pompous, unbearably rude, and made Ginny cry."

Dumbledore sighed. "Has Ginny told you of her…talent?"

Molly sat back, her jaw dropping in shock. "What _are_ you talking about?"

He looked grave when he said, "She has visions, ghastly, bloody visions. She shows her victims their deaths, horrible deaths when she looks them in the eyes."

Molly felt the tears falling before she could do anything to stop them. _He doesn't know._ "Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"I told her not to tell anyone. Don't you see, Molly, she's being manipulated _again_. I've warned her not to use this odd talent, gift, curse, or whatever it is. There is no record of anything like this…anywhere. Do you now see why Harry and Hermione are so concerned? Do you now see why we want Ron removed from her presence?"

Molly stood slowly, fighting the urge to pull her wand. "_Get out of my house_."

He too stood, reaching over the table to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Molly, you have to understand this. Ginny is a fourteen year old girl being manipulated by Voldemort. He has a hand in this and I will find out how. You must watch her, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini closely. They can't be allowed to run amok until I can remove this control he has over her. They are a danger to your family and the Order!"

"That is my daughter you're insulting," she said softly, though she was ready to attack him. "I won't allow you to do so any longer. You insisted that her troubles were over when she was rescued from the chamber. Are you going back on that vow now?"

He nodded, looking far older than when he had arrived. "I thought it was. Had I had any inkling that she was still under his control, I would have suggested further treatment."

That brassed her off further and she wasn't certain he would make it out of her kitchen without being hexed. "Treatment? Treatment? Are you mad?"

His shoulders dropped. "No, it would be best for all involved if you let me take Ginny with me. There is a hospital in Switzerland that specializes in these sorts of cases, cases where mind control or mind bonding has occurred."

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH GINNY!"

Dumbledore turned to leave, calling softly over his shoulder, "When you are ready to accept the truth, I'll take her there. I'm sorry, Molly, I waited as long as I could to tell you this. Arthur needs to know."

She sank into the nearest chair, burying her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. _He's wrong, I know in my heart he is. How do I handle this? It's not Voldemort, it isn't!_


	9. Decisions

**A/N:** Here is what would have been the end of the first fic in a trilogy. I, however, decided to put them all togeher. Hope you enjoy. If I haven't responded to your review yet, I'm sorry! My kids are on their two week Spring Break (now I know why my parents hated school breaks!) I love my kids, but four of them underfoot constantly isn't leaving me much 'me' time. Please be patient with my updates for the next little while. The chapters will be aprox. this long from here on out, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter eight**

**Decisions**

"_There's nothing wrong with Ginny!"_

Draco jumped as Molly's outraged scream nearly shook the whole house. "What the ruddy hell is going on down there?"

Ginny stiffened. "Dumbledore."

Blaise leaned in, wrapping an arm around him and Ginny.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, wanting answers and wanting them now.

"Dumbledore thinks there's something wonky about Ginny's visions, remember the hospital wing," Blaise murmured, laying his cheek on Ginny's shoulder.

"What do we do?" Fred asked.

Draco shrugged. "What _can_ we do? You two are the only ones of age here."

"What if he's right?" Ginny whispered brokenly. "What if I am a danger to everyone?"

"No," Draco protested, holding her as tightly as he could. "If that madman had a hand in this, you never would have shown Blaise and me what you did. He wouldn't want to _lose_ recruits."

"It doesn't make any sense," Blaise said, kissing her cheek.

"They're right," George interjected. "If it was _him_, then he'd be telling you_ to _recruit rather than keeping people safe from his wrath."

"Ginny?" Draco asked, leaning back just enough to get a good look at her face and register that she was crying again. "No, don't go crying. We'll handle this somehow."

"He'll lock me away, I know he will," she whispered so softly that he and Blaise could barely hear her.

His eyes went wide and shot up to meet Blaise's horrified eyes. Draco had to figure that he didn't look much better, feeling ill and lightheaded at the mere notion of Dumbledore taking her away from them.

_I'll not let her be taken. _We'll_ not let her be taken._

--dbgdbg—

Ron didn't like the looks of the three on the bed. Ginny was curled up and shaking while Draco and Blaise stared at one another with wide horror-filled eyes. "What is going on?"

"_He will not_," Draco ground out, not acknowledging anyone except Ginny and Blaise.

"We will do anything and everything we have to in order to keep you safe," Blaise said in that low, dangerous tone that warned everyone of imminent peril.

"WHAT?" Fred and George chorused.

"We'll not let him take you anywhere," Draco promised, kissing Ginny's brow and it was in that moment that the true danger hit Ron, hard.

"No, we won't. I don't rightly care what it takes, Ginny. We'll not abandon you," Ron promised fiercely, clenching his fists.

Blaise shook his head, kissed her cheek, and nearly crooned, "We have our gold now. If it means taking you away to keep you safe, we will."

"Y-you'd d-do t-that?" Ginny murmured disbelievingly, just loud enough for Ron to hear.

Ron winced, her question hit Draco and Blaise hard and he saw their facades snapping back into place. _Oh no, not good at all._

"Do you think we don't care?" Draco drawled emotionlessly. "That we would call you friend and then abandon you at the first sign that everything wouldn't go smoothly?"

"Do you think us that heartless, that cruel?" Blaise intoned, staring at Ginny's hair. "We are sons of Death Eaters, so it's not altogether unexpected when you get right to it."

Ginny crumpled, whispering, "No, no, I didn't mean it like that," over and over through her sobs.

Ron just stared, slack-jawed. He saw, right before his eyes, the old _Malfoy_ come back in a split-second. This cold, emotionless…shell…was the boy he knew before. There was nothing left of the laughing, teasing _Draco_ that he'd seen since the day after the ministry attack. Oddly enough, he didn't make any move to let loose of Ginny. His gaze shifted to see Blaise in a similar state. Both boys held her just as tightly as before and yet they weren't looking at her or anything, not really. It was as if both had retreated into themselves, to some secret place that no one could reach them.

It was terrifying.

"Umm…"

"We'll just go now."

"Yeah, go," George whispered.

Ron blinked. The twins had the right idea; he just couldn't get his legs moving or his eyes off the three on Ginny's bed. He wanted to leave, to give them the time and space to talk this out. But, he didn't want to abandon them either. Even the dimmest person could see that they needed friends right now. He was a friend; he'd called a truce and meant it. _I can't leave them, not when they're like this._

"Don't leave me alone, please, please," Ginny whimpered. "I can't do it again. _I need you both._"

Ron watched, awed as her whispered plea simply melted the two boys. He finally got his feet moving, racing out the door with Fred and George hot on his heels. It was clear to all three of them that they were most definitely _not_ needed.

--dbgdbg—

Molly swiped the tears from her face, determined to stop this silly self-pity. She had a job to do. She was a mother, damn it all, and she wouldn't allow any of her children- Draco and Blaise included- to be put at risk or locked away. Arthur would side with her or face the consequences. She had to keep it together or she'd fail those she'd sworn to protect.

She looked up at the sound of pounding feet on the stairs and wasn't too awfully surprised to see Ron and the twins appear a moment later.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Fred demanded when they'd reached the kitchen.

"He wants to send Ginny to some Swiss hospital, claiming that she's under You-Know-Who's control."

"No, she is not," Ron spat angrily. "He's barmy."

"We'll not allow it," George said in a tone that warned her that, mother or not, if she stood in their way she would be treated as an enemy.

"They're falling apart, Mum," Fred informed her sounding heartbroken. "Gin's scared to death that he'll storm in here and take her away. She can't be locked up, Mum. It would truly kill her."

She opened her arms wide and held all three of them to the best of her abilities. "No, loves, Ginny won't be locked away. I do want an explanation about these _visions_."

Ron stepped back. "We promised that we wouldn't tell anyone, Mum. Dumbledore has treated Ginny horribly because of this and she didn't want the family to treat her the same way."

Molly sighed, releasing the twins, but keeping hold of Ron. "He said she can show someone their death. The way he talked, she was doing it on purpose…as if she was deliberately terrifying people."

"She's not," Ron snapped, pulling out of her embrace. "There's nothing deliberate about any of it, I can say that much."

"Draco and Blaise said they'd take her away from here if that's what it took," George offered.

"They have the right idea and I'd be right there with them," Fred added hotly.

Molly massaged her temples, feeling the tension becoming almost unbearable. It seemed that the time had come to tell them a bit about the Prewett family lore. "It's hereditary, which was why I was so angry earlier."

"What?" Ron exclaimed, dropping down to the floor next to her chair. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

She sighed. "It is random; the last to have it was Harrow Prew who was born in 770 C.E."

"Prew?"

She smiled softly. "My family name was Prew back then. When a male Prew married into the Ettanin family, the names were combined. There was only the one daughter and she wanted her family name to carry on in some way. He loved her enough to petition for the change."

"That's devotion," George teased.

She grinned. "Every child has kept the name since, even going as far as naming daughters some deviation of Prewett to carry on the name, though there was always one son each generation. I didn't, your father didn't understand my reasoning."

"So, did you tell Dumbledore this?" Fred asked.

"No," she admitted sheepishly. "I was so angry…I just ordered him out."

All three boys chuckled.

"Enough. Tell me what is going on with Ginny, Blaise, and Draco."

Ron slumped in his chair. "They fell apart, it's that simple. Ginny's terrified of being alone."

"Away from those two, if I heard her right," George clarified.

"They…they were scary, Mum."

She looked down at Ron, perplexed at what he meant. "Explain."

"It was bad," George said with a shiver.

"You know that _Malfoy_ look that we've seen on Draco in years past?" At her worried nod, Fred continued, "Draco snapped it up the second Ginny seemed shocked by his and Blaise's willingness to keep her safe no matter what it took."

"Blaise did it to. It was like they pulled in everything, their faces were blank!"

Her brow furrowed. She was well acquainted with that sort of behavior; it was a Slytherin trait that she'd seen on some of the Order members at one time or another. But, for Draco and Blaise to be pushed into that sort of self-preservation tactic meant that Ginny was far more important to them then she, or likely even they, previously thought.

She didn't think twice about it as she said, "Pack your bags, all of you…immediately. Draco and Blaise gave me temporary parental control. I was to transfer it to Andromeda next week if she agreed to be their proxy, but that won't be happening. They are, for all intents and purposes, my wards."

"Mum?" Fred whispered. "What are you doing?"

She smiled mercilessly. _No one threatens the well-being of my children and gets away with it._ "Transferring that control to the two of you. You six will leave Britain and not return until the danger to Ginny has passed or the war ends, which ever comes first. Is that a problem?"

"N-No," all three chorused.

She got to her feet. "I'll explain to those three. I do believe there are properties on the continent that Draco or Blaise now own. You worry over packing what you want to take and I'll discuss this with them."

"Dumbledore will try and stop you," Ron interjected warily.

"_Dad_ will try and stop you if Dumbledore convinces him," George added.

She stalked over to the stairs and whispered fiercely, "Let them try."

She didn't need to look back to know that all three understood just how bloody serious she was about this.

--dbgdbg—

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered as she turned so she could see both of them, praying with everything she had in her that Draco and Blaise didn't hate her now.

Blaise huffed. "It was us that were in the wrong, Ginny."

Draco nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear before setting his chin on her shoulder. "It was a knee-jerk reaction is all."

"We're so used to people thinking of us like that…"

Draco chuckled. "I knew you didn't mean it, but my instincts kicked in."

She relaxed. "I-I just…," she huffed trying to get the words right. "I'm not used to anyone truly caring one way or another about me other than Ron."

Blaise sniggered. "You think we're not the same, pet?"

She hid her surprise at his teasing endearment. _That's new._ It didn't bother her though, that much she knew. It was comforting, a sign that Blaise wasn't angry anymore. She'd been bone-deep terrified at the thought of her careless words pushing them away. In the few short weeks since they'd spoken in the hospital wing, Draco and Blaise had become very important to her.

"Normally, I would have destroyed something by now," Draco quipped, tugging her hair playfully. "You're a good influence it would seem."

"I'd say so."

All three of them jumped at the sound of her mum's voice from the doorway.

"Mum?" She was definitely angry; Ginny could see that by the stiff way she was standing. "Are you mad at us?"

"No, loves, you three need to pack quickly. Fred and George are going to take the four of you away from here."

"Molly?" Draco questioned, sounding as shocked as Ginny felt.

She smiled and it was the most unpleasant expression Ginny had ever seen on her mother's face. "I'm signing over your guardianship's to the twins, if that's alright. That way no one can stop you from leaving. I'm doing it for Ginny and Ron as well."

Ginny goggled, opening and closing her mouth in the attempt to talk.

Blaise chuckled, closing her mouth with one finger even as he asked, "Where will we go?"

"Wherever you want. I know of at least two vacation homes you two own now. I would suggest one close to one of the smaller wizarding schools, just in case there are problems."

Ginny smiled, feeling a large weight lift at the realization that they were leaving, together. She hugged Draco and then Blaise before crawling from the bed to do just as she'd been told to do. Honestly, they couldn't get out of here fast enough for her liking.

"Might I suggest Romania?"

Ginny whirled and ran; arms wide open when she spotted Charlie standing with her mum. "Charlie! What are you doing here?"

He bussed both of her cheeks and twirled her around before setting her back on her feet. "The twins and Ron Flooed me about the current situation. There is a school on the reserve. You're welcome to come with me. No one gets on or off the reserve without authorization."

"How did you get here so quickly then?" Blaise asked what everyone had been thinking.

Charlie blushed. "Umm…I had a group over for drinks that included the director of the reserve. When she heard the story, she sent me off immediately."

"Which reserve?" Draco asked, coming to stand with Ginny.

"Drakken," Charlie supplied with a wry smile.

Draco grinned, snickered, and then laughed aloud.

Ginny simply gaped as did Blaise when he joined them. Draco leaned on him for support since he was laughing so hard he was having a hard time standing on his own and there were tears rolling down his face.

"Draco, dear, are you okay?"

Draco continued to laugh, waving away her mum's concern.

"What the ruddy hell happened?"

Ginny thought that right there was a testament to the incredulity of the situation. Her mum didn't bother reprimanding Fred's language as she looked from Draco to Charlie and back again.

"I-i-it's…mine," Draco managed to sputter. "A-all…mine."

"Well," her mum quipped, "That certainly simplifies things then doesn't it."

Ginny couldn't resist leaning on Blaise, who was now laughing, and allowing her laughter to surface.

"What do you mean _yours_?" Ron asked.

Charlie snickered. "His great-grandfather deeded it to him when he was born. It's been in a trust since then and no one else can touch it. Irina inherited the role of director when her father retired. That's why she sent me off like she did." He laughed again. "Her family is duty-bound to provide Draco a safe haven."

Blaise whispered in her ear, "Wonder what else he hasn't told us?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and replied, "I'll get it out of him once we're out of here, sound like a plan?"

"Definitely."

"Well…get packing!"

A chorus of, "Yes, Mum," was mingled with Draco and Blaise's somewhat coherent, "Yes, Molly."

Ginny turned to retrieve her clothes with a wry shake of her head. _Just when I think we're finally settling in, we're off to Romania. I wonder what it'll be like._

--dbgdbg—

Molly entered the kitchen just in time to see Charlie hold up a parchment for the pretty brunette in the fire to read. Not wanting to intrude, she took a step back.

"You must be Mrs. Weasley," the young woman said cheerily. "I'm Irina; I wish we could have met under better circumstances. Charlie speaks highly of you."

Molly felt herself blushing. "Why thank you, Irina."

Irina grinned before concentrating fully on the parchment. She scowled. "It won't be a problem."

"I thought not," Charlie replied cheekily. "I'll see you soon."

Irina grinned. "We'll be waiting. Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley."

"Goodbye, dear, and thank you."

Irina shrugged. "All in a day's work. Bye!"

Molly grinned. "She seems to be a spirited young woman."

Charlie blushed heavily. "Is that your way of asking whether we're seeing each other, Mum?"

Molly chuckled. She knew how young men Charlie's age thought; even if he liked to think that she had no idea about it. There had been something between him and Irina. She'd have to tell Ginny about it, just to see if she could find anything out while they were there. _It isn't meddling_ she assured herself. _It is merely showing an interest in my children's lives._

"What was that all about?" she asked, knowing how uncomfortable she'd made Charlie.

"The list of names. We didn't want to risk talking about it with the current situation. As far as either of us knows, they can monitor the connection, but not things like that."

"Too right you are. They're packing now, though I wouldn't go up there just yet."

Charlie got to his feet, brushing off the knees of his trousers. "Why not?"

"I retreated when Draco and Blaise were trying to convince Ginny that she needn't bother with clothes as they planned on buying everyone new wardrobes."

Charlie grinned. "This is going to be very interesting. Are you certain you trust the twins to behave appropriately?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Normally, no. But, you haven't seen how protective they are of Ginny these days. I would hazard to guess facing one of your dragons is safer than harassing Ginny while they're around."

"What is the true story with those two?"

Molly sat down, knowing he meant Draco and Blaise. "Have a seat and I'll explain what I can while we wait."

--dbgdbg—

Ginny groaned, slapping a hand over her eyes. "No pouting! One at a time I can handle, but not both of you, so stop it!"

She heard their combined laughter and sighed. "You'll be using that against me later won't you?"

"Too right we will, little dictator," Blaise teased.

"We stopped, so you can uncover your eyes," Draco added teasingly.

She cautiously lowered her hand. "Not funny, you two. Go pack."

Draco adopted that haughty air that he'd perfected over the years and said, "We already have."

"Yes," Blaise said acting pretentious. "We had the twins do the packing spells."

She threw her hands up in mock agitation. "FRED, GEORGE! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Draco and Blaise wisely moved far out of the way as the sound of pounding feet neared. Fred and George slid into the room nearly knocking one another over and Fred said, "What did we do?"

She decided to try out the whole pouting thing herself. "You didn't offer to pack for me."

George looked away. "Don't pout."

"Ginny," Fred whinged, pulling his wand. "That's not nice."

She grinned. "It actually worked!"

They all groaned.

"Nice going, Fred," Draco said dryly.

Much to Ginny's amusement, Fred turned and glared. "Like you can hold out any longer when she does that."

Ginny tipped her chin up and stalked to the bed, sat down, and huffed. "I don't see my belongings being packed."

Blaise blinked and sputtered, Draco snickered, and the twins rushed to do that very thing.

"Merlin, Ginny, what did you do to them?" Ron asked a moment later when he stepped into her room to see the 'hard at work' twins.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Used my female wiles to get them to do my packing, of course."

Ron leaned on the door jamb and groaned. "Wish I would have thought to have someone do _my_ packing."

"You aren't Ginny," Draco pointed out, dropping down next to her.

"Yeah," she taunted. "You aren't me, Ronnikens."

Blaise joined her and Draco. "Your majesty, is there anything else we can do for you?"

She laughed. The mere idea of getting the hell out of Britain had made them all euphoric. She definitely liked this better than the constant worry that they'd been dealing with the past few weeks. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "No, the twins have it handled…for now."

"I have never been more thankful for house elves," Draco said dryly. "There should be a half dozen in the castle when we get there."

Ginny knew her eyes lit up at that. "Castle? Tell me about it please!"

He chuckled, leaning back against the headboard. "It's not like Hogwarts, but it's big enough that the twins' experimentation won't bother us if anything explodes."

"That's not what she meant," Blaise said, moving to recline next to Draco and pulling her up across their laps. "What kind of castle, how old, and that sort of thing would be what Ginny was after, I imagine."

"No, it's a surprise," Draco informed them.

"_What in Merlin's name were you thinking, Molly?"_

"Shit, that's Dad," Fred muttered.

George snapped her trunk closed before turning to them, wide-eyed. "I've never heard him that mad before."

"Neither have I," Charlie said as he hurried in the room and closed the door. "I hope you lot are packed because we may have to make a run for it."

Ginny laid her head back against Draco and Blaise's shoulders. "I hate that they're rowing over me."

"Don't, it's Dumbledore and Potter's doing, not yours."

"I'd listen to Blaise," Draco added softly.

"She told us that your visions are hereditary," Fred interjected warily. "She was just too angry at Dumbledore to tell _him _that."

"We don't have time for explanations, get your trunks," Charlie ordered, taking one of her old stuffed animals off the shelf. "I'll make the portkey while you do."

Ginny sighed. "I wanted to tell Mum goodbye."

"Write a quick letter," Blaise said kissing the top of her head. "Will that help?"

She smiled and hurried to her desk, thankful that the twins had left the writing supplies. She scribbled the note as fast as she could; barely finishing it as the boys returned and Charlie called them over.

As they whirled away, she wondered _when_ or even _if_ she would see her mum again.


	10. Come what ever may

**A/N: **The chapters should be as long as the last from here on out, I decided to combine two chapters, like I did with chapter 8, so that I move the story along quicker. I'll let you decide _who_ the chapter title refers to…

For the record school breaks suck. Luckily my kids went back yesterday so I'll be playing catch up this coming week. Let's all cross our fingers that I get time to type up more chapters.

I've received some reviews calling into question the speed of Ginny, Draco, and Blaise's friendship. Part of it was loneliness on each of their parts, true enough. The major factor was that Ginny didn't make any demands of the two of them. She saw what they were quite possibly capable of and didn't run screaming. Instead, she gave them both understanding and the chance to finally make a choice without having to explain it to their parents. In short, Ginny _believed_ in both of them. Does that clear it up a bit?

**Disclaimer:** It's still not mine, and the chapter title isn't either, that would be Stone Sour.

**Chapter Nine**

**Come what (ever) may**

Molly slowly climbed the stairs after Arthur stormed out. She loved him, she truly did. But, enough was enough. He hadn't bothered to listen to anything she had to say, too riled up after Dumbledore's accusations. She'd give him time to settle down and remember what she'd explained to him when they'd become engaged. Oh, she knew most of his attitude was out of fear for Ginny's safety, but that didn't change the fact that he'd been all for her 'hospitalization'.

Grateful that she'd signed the papers quickly and snuck them into Charlie's cloak pocket, she stepped into Ginny's empty room. _Good, they did the wise thing and got out of here. _

Her eyes filled with tears when she spotted the neatly rolled parchment lying on the center of Ginny's pillow. Shaking, she sat and reached for the parchment. Mentally cussing her trembling hands, she unrolled it.

_Mum,_

_I'm terribly sorry that we've caused so many problems for you. I didn't mean to, this was why I kept the visions a secret. I do hope you and Daddy don't row too long over me. I love you both too much to think you'll be at odds much more. Please remember how much you love each other, don't allow Dumbledore to come between you._

_As you probably already guessed, the visions were how Draco and Blaise became my friends. I won't tell you what they were shown, just that you wouldn't wish that on Voldemort himself…it was that bad, Mum. That's how I know they will never become minions. Trust me on this, please._

_Tell everyone that I love them even if I'm not there to say it. _

_I don't know how long we'll be gone, but don't worry over me. Draco, Blaise, and Ron know how to handle the visions. They won't let anything happen to me, Mum. I swear it. That isn't even factoring in the others. I'm as safe as you could make me. _

_He's is calling for us to hurry since we can hear you and Daddy yelling all the way up here. I have to go, I'm sorry I didn't get to hug you goodbye and thank you for being such a wonderful Mum. _

_See you soon,_

_Love you,_

_Ginny_

Molly's hand flew to her mouth and she sobbed. _She sounds so grown up already. They'll be fine, they have to be._

--dbgdbg—

Charlie grinned as they regained their footing. Being back on the reserve felt like coming home. He couldn't ever find a way to explain that to his parents though. It was just…something in the land…the air…just something about this place that settled him as he never had been before. He turned to the group behind him and snickered at their wide-eyed expressions.

"So what do you think?"

He followed Ginny's gaze to the castle that was half-way up the mountain. He had to admit that no matter how many times he saw it, it still awed him. It wasn't a fairie tale castle by any means, it was…formidable. With its alleged history, Castle Dracula couldn't be seen as anything but fearsome.

"It's bloody brilliant," Draco said as he turned to Ginny. "What do you say, Ginny?"

She grinned. "I want to explore everything!"

Charlie turned at the sound of Irina's low, husky laugh. "'Lo, Irina."

"Welcome to Drakken Reserve and the _real_ Tepes Valley," Irina said, shooting him a wry smile. "I'm Irina Lugosi. Mr. Malfoy, that would be Julian, set us up to care for all breeds of dragons. Why don't we get you settled in at the castle first?"

"That sounds like a plan," Draco said with a nod for Irina.

Ron was still gaping at the sprawling complex and Charlie couldn't resist walking over to throw his arm over Ron's shoulders. "What do you think of it, Ronnikens?"

"Do we have to leave…ever? 'Cause, I already want to stay," Ron replied honestly, almost fervently.

Charlie and Irina chuckled. That was almost word for word what he'd said when he arrived. "Well, the war could go on for years…but Mum would have my head if I let you too close to any of the dragons."

Blaise cleared his throat. "Why don't we discuss this inside?"

Charlie led Ron down the well worn path between the buildings, pointing out different things along the way. It had been, at one time, the village that served the castle. Malfoy hadn't changed much, only adding dragon habitats on the outskirts, mountains, and forest and extra wards when the muggle tourists began flocking to the alleged Castle Dracula just over the mountain. Years ago the whole valley had been made unplottable, which was one of the reasons Julian Malfoy had been so interested in it when he'd inherited it from his grandfather. He grinned. _The _real_ explanation will come later; I'll just let them soak everything in right now. No sense in having a history lesson tonight._

He pointed to manor house off to the far left. "That's Drakken Institute. All your classes will be there unless you chose to continue Care of Magical Creatures. Here, of course, we concentrate on dragons."

Irina chuckled from behind him. "You'll have field trips all over the continent, as long as it remains safe to do so, to observe other creatures."

"Bloody hell, I like this more with every passing minute," Blaise interjected. "Who needs Hogwarts?"

"I'm taking it, for the field trips alone," Ginny called out cheerily.

"We go where you go," Draco teased her. "What's that off to the right?"

Charlie didn't need to look in order to answer the question; he knew this place like the back of his hand. "Kennels, Newfoundlands are big enough to keep the smaller dragons in line."

"Dogs?" Ginny called questioningly and he could swear he heard a lilt of longing buried beneath her genuine interest in her surroundings. "How in Merlin's name did you get dogs?"

"That would be my fault," Irina answered. "My grandfather took me to America when I was little. I fell in love with the breed and brought one back. With a couple of handy spells, they steer clear of the bigger dragons."

"Is that a Quidditch Pitch?" Fred called out giddily.

"A real one?" George added gleefully.

"We have to have some sort of down time," Irina explained with a light laugh. "You're free to use it anytime. We even have teams."

"Brilliant," all six young people chorused.

Charlie looked over his shoulder and shared a look with Irina that clearly said 'we made the right decision'. His nerves settled. The six of them would make the reserve home for as long as they were here.

_This will work._

--dbgdbg—

Draco smiled at Blaise, over Ginny's head. She was nearly skipping, her previous melancholy was just about gone and they'd only been here a few minutes. He'd seen that look in her eyes when the dogs were mentioned and promised to see if there was any way to get her one.

"Draco?" she whispered. "Is this really all yours?"

He dropped his arm across her shoulders with a light shrug. "My great-grandfather didn't like my father's…allegiances. He told me, in whispers mind you, the story many times before he died. The way he set it up, Lucius and Narcissa can't touch it and as far as I know…they don't even know it exists."

"You know," Blaise said as he slid an arm around Ginny's waist. "If my memory is correct, I have a summer house not too far from here. I'd have to look at a map to be certain though."

"If you had this place, Draco, and you had a summer home, Blaise…then why did you come to the Burrow?" Fred asked, falling back to walk with them.

Draco wasn't about to answer that with total and complete honesty, since the answer was simply Ginny and Blaise. Instead he gave a secondary, if still completely true, reason. "Dumbledore insisted on it." When he saw Ginny frown, he hastily amended himself, "And Ginny wanted us to of course."

She smiled smugly. "My dictatorship still applies, gentlemen. A change of scenery didn't make it null and void."

Blaise snickered. "We had no doubt about that, pet."

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored the jealousy that flared. He wasn't comfortable with the realization that he wasn't only jealous of Blaise's attentions being focused on Ginny, but that neither of them was acting that way towards him. He finally realized that he wanted Blaise to look at him as he was looking at Ginny. Not to mention that he wanted Ginny to look at him as she was looking at Blaise.

He was confused. _They're friends and nothing else. I have to stop this useless pining. Malfoy's don't pine, for Merlin's sake. I have to get over this! I can't ruin the first true friendships I have ever had. _

Ginny tugged on his jumper and pointed off to the left. "Ooh look, puppies!"

He looked over to see at least a dozen black puppies playing with each other and smiled. "You want one, don't you?"

She shrugged and blushed lightly. "They're working animals, not pets."

"If you want one, ask for one," Blaise said reasonably. "I don't see them denying you."

"These are the newest litters," Irina called from behind them. "If you want one, pick one. We've enough working and in training as it is."

Ginny turned and Draco saw overwhelming joy mingled with disbelief. It struck him then how little she had been given. In the past, he would have made some scathing comment about being poor. When one didn't immediately come to mind, Draco realized just how far he'd come in such a short amount of time. Part of it, he reasoned, was actually living at the Burrow. It had showed him just how much happiness could be found with very little money. _But, having money doesn't hurt either._ No, money didn't hurt, but it only meant less worry. It was a stunning revelation, one he wasn't altogether comfortable with just yet. He wasn't about to play the 'poor little rich boy' card, but he did see that the Weasleys were happy, happier than he could remember ever being. Happy because they actually cared about one another, not the mandatory concern over their heirs…honest concern.

"Draco?"

He shook his head and smiled half-heartedly at Ginny, hoping to ease her concern. "Just lost in thought. Go, pick a puppy. You know you want to."

She turned to Irina. "Are you sure I can have one?"

Draco grinned when Irina nodded and Ginny raced off, obviously not needing to be told twice.

"I don't remember seeing her this happy before," Blaise said, moving close enough to whisper. "It makes me want to surprise her just to see that look in her eyes."

"I couldn't agree more, Blaise," he murmured, setting off after Ginny, feeling Blaise following. "I couldn't agree more."

--dbgdbg—

Ron watched Ginny running across the field with mixed emotions. He was happy that, for once, she was happy. And yet, he was upset that he had never seen her like this before. It made him feel like a failure. For years he'd been too wrapped up in what Harry was doing that he hadn't noticed his baby sister, his only sister, for who and what she was. Even the prospect of going to Hogwarts hadn't had her this excited.

All it had taken was escape from Britain and a puppy.

"Rather makes you feel like kicking yourself in the arse, doesn't it?"

He turned to see Fred and George watching Ginny sadly.

"It does. How was it we didn't see how sad she was all the time?"

"They did," George said, motioning towards Draco and Blaise as they joined Ginny and the puppies. "It took those two seeing what we didn't for any of us to truly see. How horrible is that?"

"Don't," Charlie said, as he and Irina joined them. "Ron, you saw over a year ago, didn't you?"

He sighed. "I saw that she was alone and I didn't like it. What I didn't see was how deep down sad she was. I should have seen it, damn it all. I saw how she accepted Harry's dismissal without batting an eyelash. I saw how she simply flourished once Draco and Blaise came into the picture. I should have seen it sooner."

"They're good for one another," Irina said knowingly.

"We know _that_," Ron sputtered.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are the blindest bunch of _men_ I've ever seen."

Ron watched as she stalked off, her nose in the air. "What was that?"

Charlie smiled smugly. "Irina in a snit. Get used to seeing it. I advise apologizing and then running. It's not wise to cross her."

"But, what did she mean?" Fred said shortly.

Charlie shrugged. "I would say that she sees what those three, and apparently you three, don't as of yet."

Ron flushed as the insinuation sank in. "She's _fourteen_!"

"I was kissing girls at thirteen," George taunted. "I say more power to them."

The instinct to rush over and protect Ginny was strong, but Ron fought it. He knew she was far older on the inside than anyone her age should be. "B-but…"

Charlie glared. "They respect her, can't you see that?"

"Well, yes," Fred said reasonably. "I respected every girl I snogged too. That didn't mean I wasn't trying to get in her knickers."

Charlie held up a hand to stop all three of them. "They respect her too much to shag her just yet. I don't think they've even owned up to what is truly going on. I say it'll be months before they even admit that they fancy each other."

Ron pursed his lips and considered the situation. If Ginny wanted Draco and Blaise, he had to stand by her - big brother or not. His main concern was her age. She was too young, too sheltered, to know what she was getting into no matter the wisdom her visions brought her. He didn't even want to think of them shagging, the mere thought had his stomach turning. He rather felt that Ginny would never be old enough to shag. If she did, he most certainly didn't want to know about it either.

He was conflicted.

"You are in _Romania_," Charlie pointed out testily. "Marriage at thirteen is still common here. I'm not saying that is the way those three will go anytime soon, but…"

"Mum would have kneazles," Fred pointed out. "I say we watch and wait. Gin's no ordinary witch. She's special and we all know it."

"Of course she is, she's our baby sister," George interjected. "Now, I'm going to see if I can get a puppy. Leave off the three of them or I'll thrash you both. Ginny deserves to be happy, no matter what."

Ron sat down cross-legged and sighed. Bracing his chin in his hand, he watched as Fred joined the other four. He was startled when Charlie sat down next to him and said, "I know you must think I'm being too easy about all of this. I've just learned, what with watching my mates hang on to life when one of the dragons goes rogue, that life is short. Sometimes it's shorter than any of us want to think about. Wizarding kind can live to be nearly two hundred, but we're on the brink of war."

Ron sighed again, watching Ginny twirl around in circles with a puppy cradled to her chest. Her laughter was joined by Draco and Blaise's as she collapsed across their laps. "I know that, intellectually. It's actually putting it in perspective for real life that seems to be my problem."

"Answer this, have you ever heard either of those boys laugh like that?"

Ron thought back over the past five years at Hogwarts. He didn't actually remember seeing Blaise save for the sorting. As for Draco, that answer was easy. "No, I can't say that I've heard Draco being anything but malicious."

"I don't want to think what he has suffered at Lucius Malfoy's hands."

Ron winced. "I hadn't thought of that. The way Draco always acted…well as if he was spoiled rotten and treated like a pampered little prince."

"I wouldn't know and I'm not about to ask him, rest assured. I have a feeling that most of Draco's actions were an act."

Ron suddenly remembered the World Cup. "Umm, if I explained something to you, would you give me an honest assessment?"

"Of course."

Ron shifted, stretching out and leaning on his elbows. "When we were at the World Cup, you know during the riot. Well, Harry, Hermione, and I ran across Draco leaning against a tree watching the riot. He was nasty and mean…at the time I thought he was just being an arse."

"What changed?"

"He told Hermione that if she wanted everyone seeing her knickers to continue on the way we were going and if not, to go the opposite direction."

Charlie chuckled. "I think you know the answer already."

"He was warning us, wasn't he?"

"Lucius would have sent his son off to safety not wanting him to get caught up in the madness," Charlie conceded. "I would think that Draco had to make it sound good in case someone overheard. I can't imagine there was a lot of room for free thinking at Malfoy Manor."

Ron shuddered, recalling the veiled comments Draco had made in past weeks. Particularly, '_wouldn't you if Lucius Malfoy was your father and told you to_'. Could it be that Draco had a nasty childhood? If so, then how had it affected him, truly deep-down affected him? Was there anything to say? Should he say anything? The whole situation confounded him. Sure, his mum liked to voice her displeasure loudly. But, she'd never made them feel unwanted. Even when she was whinging about one transgression or another, she made sure that you knew that she loved you unconditionally. He even figured out, when she'd been muttering about Draco and Blaise's hair and attempting to hide a wicked smile, that she was teasing most of the time. It was almost as if she liked pushing their buttons, seeing how flustered she could make them.

"I wouldn't advise asking about it," Charlie whispered as the other five walked towards them.

"He'd hex me," Ron whispered back, grinning at the sight of Ginny with her puppy.

"She's simply glowing with happiness," Charlie said, getting to his feet.

"Let's see what we can do about keeping it that way," Ron said clambering to his feet.

He realized that he meant it whole-heartedly, no matter what it entailed.

--dbgdbg—

"What will you name her?" Blaise reached over to pet the puppy in Ginny's arms. He just couldn't resist, they both looked adorable. _Oh, not that again. _

"Liberty. My dad brought home a book on goddesses a couple of years back. Liberty was the French goddess of freedom."

Draco laughed. "It certainly fits."

Blaise grinned at him before turning his attention back to the redhead skipping between them. She was cradling Liberty, whispering something to her. She was smiling, happy, and frankly he was amazed. He hung back a bit when Draco motioned for him to do so.

"I like her this way," Draco whispered, once Ginny was far enough ahead that even her ears couldn't catch what they were saying. "I thought she was giddy when we got here…"

"But, it's nothing compared to now," Blaise finished as they reached the base of the stairs leading up to the castle. He groaned. "It's going to be a long climb every day."

"Get on," Charlie called. "Trust me, you'll like this."

Ginny was grinning at them from the second step. "Hurry up! It's _Castle Dracula _after all. I can't wait to explore."

The twins and Charlie laughed. Ron just gaped at her.

"I didn't know you had such a macabre fascination with Vlad Tepes," Draco quipped, pushing him up to join Ginny.

She just rolled her eyes. "He wasn't any different than the other rulers of his time."

Blaise snickered. She was a constant surprise. He wouldn't have ever guessed that she would be so impatient to explore such a notorious place. He had been anticipating it since Irina told them just where they were, but Ginny…well he'd expected her to be hesitant. Especially with her visions. His eyes met Draco's over her head and he saw that he wasn't the only one concerned about that very thing. Draco mouthed 'we'll stick close, just in case.' Blaise couldn't have agreed more.

He nearly fell over when the stairs began to move, just like the ones leading to the Head's office at Hogwarts.

"What? How?" Fred sputtered.

"It's the same enchantment," Charlie explained as they slowly, but steadily, rose above the valley. "This is the real Tepes family castle. The ruins on the other side of this mountain are a diversion, built by Vlad himself."

"He was a wizard?" George asked.

Blaise nearly fell over laughing at Ginny's indignant huff as she spat, "Don't you two listen to _anything_ I say to you?"

He laughed even harder, leaning on Draco, when Fred said, "I remember you talking about him, but not that he was a wizard!"

"How do you think this valley became unplottable?" Blaise drawled teasingly. "The Order of the Dragon wasn't just a group hell bent on destroying the Ottomans you know."

Draco snickered. "Are you two the only ones that haven't studied Vlad extensively?"

George shrugged, blushing lightly. "It's not like we read anything just to _read_ it."

"We've been researching for years, for the shop. It didn't leave much time for anything else," Fred added testily, cradling his and George's puppy, Loki, close.

Blaise just smirked. "Sounds like you'll have to take a History of Magic class, gentlemen."

"Not funny," George said sullenly. "We agreed to go back and repeat our last year, didn't we? You don't have to go rubbing it in."

"No fighting," Ginny said primly. "We're here."

Blaise tipped his head back, way back, to see the entire castle towering above them. "It's nothing like I imagined."

It was beautiful, in an odd way. At least four stories of dark gray stone that had been smoothed by magic and time, surrounded by a high wall of the same stone. He was reminded of Draco's eyes when he was angry. Shaking his head to dismiss thoughts like that, Blaise narrowed his eyes when they reached the large wood doors which was where Irina had apparently disappeared off to. You could almost feel the magic radiating from them. That was when he saw the carvings and stepped forward before he realized what he was doing, running a finger over a protective rune.

"Vlad didn't leave anything to chance," Irina said as she joined him. "The entire place is covered in spells like the doors."

Blaise looked over at Draco, noting that he didn't look the least bit surprised by any of this. "What aren't you telling us, Draco?"

Draco sighed heavily. "I'll tell you the entire story tomorrow, alright? Right now, we should get inside and settle in."

Blaise just shrugged as he could see that implacable look on Draco's face. Whatever it was he had to tell them was big. That much was certain. Maybe settling in first was the wisest choice.

"That sounds wise," he said complacently. "We should find our rooms. It's been a long day."

Draco shot him a grateful look as the doors opened.

_This is bound to be very interesting. Come whatever may, at least we've insured Ginny's safety. No one can get to her here. Not Potter, not Voldemort, not even Dumbledore._


	11. Family Trees

**A/N at the bottom and _Disclaimer_ is on previous chapters.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Visions**

**Family Trees**

Draco groaned and rolled over as the bright sunlight poured in from the large windows in his bedroom. With a sigh, he thought over last night's events. As the group had crossed the main courtyard, which was big enough to play Quidditch in, Gin's wide-eyes and giddy grin had been enough for him to feel a weight lift from his chest he'd previously not known was there. Irina had played tour guide during their trip through the castle proper. Antiques, tapestries, and countless other artifacts had garnered her attention. If he was honest, everyone but himself, Irina, and Charlie had been awed by Drakon Castle, the correct name of their current residence. Their rooms had all been on the third floor of the main castle, each of them (save for the twins) had their own suite of rooms. The twins had chosen to share a suite, claiming that they'd be up at all hours experimenting and that there was no sense bothering everyone else, as their rooms were closest to the stairs leading to the potions lab.

He and Blaise had taken the suites on either side of Ginny's and surprisingly no one had complained.

He'd have to think about that when he was completely awake though.

He sat up, leaning on the headboard and looking out over the valley. He could see the activity, even from here, of people darting from one building to another, alone or in groups. _That used to be me, the one always alone even when I was in a group…not anymore._ He smiled, since it was so very true. He didn't have to be alone any longer, wary of those around him, their motives, or allegiances. Not that he'd be letting his guard down anytime soon with those not living in the castle, Charlie, and Irina…but with the six of them he could relax.

He jumped when someone bashed at the main suite door. "Who is it?" he called out irritably.

"Get up, Sleeping Beauty, its lunch time," Ron called.

Clad in nothing but pajama pants, Draco slid off the bed and hurried to the door, swinging it open, glaring all the while. "Doesn't anyone respect the need to sleep around here?"

"You should see your hair," he replied, snickering.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, hoping it would lie flat without a fight for once insitead of sticking up in odd spikes. "Leave my hair out of it."

"You've got thirty minutes to meet everyone in the family dining hall, it's nearly lunch time."

Draco glared. "You're no happier about this than I am. Who woke you?"

Ron winced. "Ginny, Liberty, and Loki. Who else would dare?"

Draco smirked. "Where is everyone?"

Ron shrugged and set off towards the stairs. "Look out your windows and see for yourself." As he turned the corner he called out cheerily, "The twins will be after you if you aren't down in time. You've got a tale to tell, _Your Highness_."

Draco turned grinning, wondering if Ron had any idea just how true his teasing was. Crossing the sitting room, Draco leaned against the window and looked down to see Ginny and the puppies playing in the courtyard with Blaise and Charlie watching and smiling though both looked a bit tired. He didn't blame them, it hadn't been early when they'd arrived and that didn't factor in how long it had taken for them to settle into their rooms. He knew it had been nearing midnight before he'd fallen asleep.

He pushed off the window and rushed through his shower and throwing on a pair of trousers and loose-fitting casual shirt. He'd noted that Ginny was wearing denims and a Falcons tee, both looking worse for wear even at a distance. If he remembered correctly, there was a shop in the village that they could get casual clothing, though Flooing to Paris or Milan would be necessary for all other clothing they would need. He chuckled when he saw a wand holster sitting on the table in his sitting room. He clipped it at his waist and slid his wand home, having used one for years, though his wasn't nearly as decorative. He knew that this gift was from Irina, Director to Heir and he also understood the implications of accepting it.

He meandered down, having visited often enough with Papa Julian to know that he had plenty of time. He didn't realize he'd stopped until he heard a familiar voice, one he hadn't heard in years.

"Well, you've finally returned, Dauphin."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Papa, there's no need for _that_."

The man in the portrait waved his hand dismissively and sighed. "You knew this day would come. You and I may not have had as much time together as I would have liked…"

Draco sighed, leaning on the wall next to his great-grandfather's portrait. "I did, though I feared it would be me leading the Death Eater bastards here at wand-point."

"Your wand or theirs?" Julian asked wickedly.

"You know what Lucius would have done had he found out about this place," Draco reminded him wearily. "He would have forced me to hand it over to his _Lord and Master_."

Julian smiled sadly. "Not now, you've made a wise decision, Drakon."

Draco winced.

"You have," Julian insisted. "Who was that pretty redhead I saw pass by earlier?"

Draco smiled. "Ginny Weasley, the reason I'm here and not being branded a minion."

Julian laughed. "Who was the handsome young man with her?"

"Handsome? Had to be Blaise Zabini then," Draco quipped. "No ogling my friends, Papa."

Julian looked speculative. "You are telling me that you are friends with Blaise Zabini and Ginevra Weasley?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. _How had he known her full name?_ "You were the one that whispered in my ear not to judge by name alone."

Julian glared. "That isn't what I meant. Have them relate their family history's to you. Come find me when you understand."

Confused, Draco merely nodded and turned to run down the stairs, now nearly late. He slid to a stop just outside the large wood doors carved with a crest identical to the one on his wand holster.

_Here goes nothing._

--dbgdbg—

Blaise dropped his arm over Ginny's shoulders as they made their way towards the dining hall. "What's on your mind? You've been quiet this morning."

She shrugged, worrying him further. She'd not been half as energetic and cheerful as usual. He had to wonder if she was regretting leaving her mum behind. He could only hope that she confided in someone what was bothering her. As it stood, what Draco and then himself had to impart over lunch would likely unsettle her further, though it had to be told.

"Blaise?"

He looked down and smiled softly. "What?"

Ginny leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. "We'll be alright, won't we?"

He stopped and turned her to fully face him, squeezing her shoulders gently. "Is that what has been worrying you today?"

She shrugged, her eyes not quite meeting his. "War will rage soon and yet we're here. What will we go home to? Will anything be left?"

Blaise sighed. He didn't know what to say as he'd promised himself not to lie to her. He didn't know what would happen. So, he swung her into his arms and carried her into the room, spotting Draco at the head of the table.

"What's wrong?" Draco said, jumping to his feet.

"Nothing," Ginny muttered.

Blaise rolled his eyes and joined Draco at the table, setting Ginny in the chair to Draco's left while he skirted the table and took the one to Draco's right. "Ginny is concerned about what will happen…if we'll have anything to go back to."

He sat back and watched Draco turn to Ginny, brushing a light kiss at her brow. "We'll handle whatever comes, Ginny. Do you trust me?"

Ginny's smile could have lit up the deepest, darkest dungeon as she said, "Of course I do. You, Blaise, the twins, Ron, and Charlie are the only ones I _do_ trust."

Blaise relaxed. He could see the worry half-hidden in her eyes, but she wasn't nearly as maudlin as before.

"When do we get the full story?" Ron asked as he and his brothers entered the room together.

"Over lunch," Draco promised. "Though, Blaise likely has a tale to tell as well."

Blaise shot him a questioning look. _How the hell had Draco figured it out?_

Draco, apparently, wasn't done. "You four do as well, according to my Great-Grandfather."

Charlie laughed aloud. "I take it you found his portrait and Irina's gift?"

Draco nodded shortly. "I'll explain."

Blaise searched Charlie's face for any sort of sign of what exactly Draco had to tell them. He had an inkling, due to his family lore, but he had never been quite sure whether or not to believe any of it.

"Someone best start explaining," Ginny interjected warningly. "I say Draco starts as it's his home we are guests in."

Blaise sat back, wondering if they were making another of those shifts Ginny had spoken of in the hospital wing. Whether they were or not, everything was about to get complicated…that much he was certain of.

--dbgdbg---

Ginny cocked her head to the side, studying Draco and then Blaise's faces. Both of them looked apprehensive and she had to wonder what in Merlin's name they were so worried about. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Draco started talking a few minutes after the food arrived.

"My family had long been affiliated with this area. I'd have to find the family tree for the specifics, but I'm the last direct descendant of Vlad Tepes through Julian's line. My family led the Order of the Dragon from its founding. Vlad inherited the throne of Wallachia along with the title Drakon of the Order, referring to the Order of the Dragon. All his struggles were to secure the hidden, wizarding, heritage of the family. The Order was made up of the most powerful allies of the Tepes family. They were charged with keeping the bloodlines alive and the wizarding society secret."

Ginny held a hand up to stop him, when Draco nodded, she asked, "Why? I mean, I can understand separating wizard from muggle after the Burning Times, but why before?"

"I can answer that," Blaise offered and Draco grinned. "There are certain royal family lines in the muggle world that aren't as muggle as one would think. There are others, however, that are pure muggle. There has been a power struggle for years and years, the muggle using the wizarding lines for their own gain…muggles own gain. Why do you think so many monarchs and heirs were slaughtered?"

"What?" Ron and the twins asked simultaneously.

Charlie chuckled. "Because, they refused to ally with the muggle royals." He shook his head and continued, "The ruling Moldavian and Transylvanian families had been cursed to lose their sons if they even considered an alliance with those who would risk the wizarding world, cursed by the Tepes family and the Order of the Dragon."

"That's why so many went bloody insane or died of odd conditions," Blaise added. "Believe me, that's one thing I learned early on. Why the ruddy hell did you think I was apprehensive of serving Voldemort?"

Ginny blinked in shock, trying to work her mind around what Blaise had let slip. It was all too much for her to take in at once. Had Draco just said what she thought he had? Had Blaise? If so what did it all mean? She shook her head wryly. Both of them were full of surprises.

"Dauphin."

Everyone turned to see Irina standing in the doorway looking quite pleased with the morning's events.

"Don't," Draco snapped. "I took it didn't I? Isn't that enough for now?"

"The Roma wish to speak with you at your earliest convenience," she retorted, looking irritated.

"I only got here last night," Draco said angrily. "Can't we have time to settle in before all the politics start?"

"What is going on?" Ginny interjected, finally finding her voice. "Did I just hear what I thought I did?"

"That madman won't stop at the Isles," Irina snarled. "By taking it, you took on the responsibility of protecting us!"

Draco ignored Irina, choosing to turn to Ginny, looking her in the eyes. "I'm Dauphin Drakon Tepes, yes. Blaise will have to explain his part. According to Papa, Charlie has some explaining to do as well."

She shifted her gaze, meeting Blaise's. He smiled and said, "Mine isn't so straightforward, I'll explain it soon. Frankly, Irina looks prepared to thrash Draco at the moment."

Ginny pursed her lips trying to work everything out in an orderly fashion. She found it hard to do with Irina glaring in her general direction. She knew that Irina was trying to push Draco and she didn't like it. That was when she felt the headache forming and massaged her brow.

"Ginny?" Draco said leaning over and laying a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Ginny groaned as the headache grew with each passing second, though she was coherent enough to feel Blaise on her left, laying his hand on her arm. She tried to shake it off, truly she did, but it wasn't working.

She felt everything go black.

--dbgdbg—

"Draco Damon Alexander Malfoy, what is going on?" Irina nearly screeched.

Draco simply ignored her as Blaise scooped Ginny into his arms and both of them stood. "Your room is closest."

Blaise nodded shortly, waiting for Draco to take Ginny's hand before they strode out of the room without a backwards glance.

Draco was concerned as to what had triggered this vision. Was it his fault? Something must have shown because Blaise whispered, "Don't go blaming yourself, Draco."

He shrugged. How could he not blame himself? It was after his story that she collapsed. He loathed seeing her like this. Just then, Ginny started shaking and mumbling. Draco sighed, turning all his attention to her, pushing the guilt back in order to help her.

Blaise laid Ginny on his bed and crawled in on the left. Draco shook his head, praying to whoever out there would hear that the Weasley men wouldn't kill him and Blaise for this. He didn't bother removing his boots; he simply laid down on Ginny's right and held her close even as Blaise did the same from her left. She calmed slowly, but steadily, even though she seemed to be sleeping.

"Somn, meu dragoste," Blaise murmured, closing his eyes. (Sleep, my love)

Draco wasn't as surprised as he should have been at Blaise's sleepy Romanian and shifted as close as possible as he too closed his eyes. _He loves her._ He found himself whispering, "Chair somn acum." (Just sleep now.)

When there was no answers save for their deep, even breathing, Draco admitted softly, "Dragoste tu de asemenea," before finally falling asleep. (Love you too.)

--dbgdbg—

"What is going on?" Irina demanded, staring Charlie down.

He very nearly cowered. "I can't tell you without their permission!"

"Why did she collapse?" Irina said as she leaned on the table until her nose was nearly touching his. "I have to know. It is my duty to protect Draco. Don't you understand what I'm _not_ saying?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed dangerously as he too stood. "I understand more than you think, Irina! Do you know _why_ I took this particular position?"

"Ummm," Ron interjected hesitantly. "Maybe you two can calm down and explain to us, because frankly I'm confused."

"I have to agree with Ronnikens on this one," Fred said sullenly. "I want to know why you addressed Draco as Dauphin."

Charlie shook his head. "He is the Dauphin, at least until he takes the next step."

"_If _he takes the next step," Irina clarified, still sounding quite angry.

"What part does our family play?" George asked calmly. "Does this have anything to do with the story Mum told us?"

Charlie shared a resigned look with Irina. They would be discussing this, but answers needed given first. "What did she tell you?"

"That her family name was Prew way back when. When a male Prew married into the Ettanin family, the names were combined. There was only the one daughter and she wanted her family name to carry on in some way. He loved her enough to petition for the change," Fred supplied.

"Do you know what Ettanin means?" Irina asked, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Well," Ron said musingly. "Take out one of the letters and it's the name of a star in the Draco constellation."

Charlie grinned. "So, you did listen in Astronomy after all."

Ron sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't have a choice. It was either memorize it or have that harpy on my arse every minute of every day."

"Granger," George added. "I never did like that bint."

Irina cleared her throat. "You have it right, Ron. The Ettanin family added that extra 't' in an attempt to hide their affiliation with the Order and the Tepes family. The times were dangerous for all and it was decided to split up the loyal families until such time they were needed again."

"So we're to serve Draco and the Order of the Dragon?" Fred exclaimed indignantly.

Irina snickered. "No, not serve. The Etanin's were one of the most loyal and highly regarded as were Blaise's ancestors, descendants of Attila. Bastards of Attila and the sister…ah, I'll let him tell the tale."

Charlie barely kept in his laughter as all three of his brother's jaw's dropped and their eyes went wide. "The Huns prior to and after Attila were mercenaries and advisors to the Tepes family. The ruler would send his oldest son here to study with the Dauphin, creating life long friendships between the two societies."

"I thought that there was no way to trace Attila's lines anymore, that they all died out," Ron said sounding surprised at his own knowledge.

Irina laughed. "Some times you manage to surprise yourself then, Ron?"

Ron's face was a deep shade of red as he nodded. "I don't know where that came from, honestly."

"It _is_ commonly thought that all of Attila's lines died out," Irina conceded. "But, his oldest son was safe here in the valley. His last wife escaped with their child, whom had been declared dead, and lived out her life here as well. By last, I mean number eleven not twelve. Twelve was a murderous bint."

"What of the child?" George asked looking thoughtful. "Did he live here too?"

"She," Irina said cheerily, "and no…it wasn't safe enough."

"Where did she go then?" Fred asked.

"Take a wild guess," Charlie quipped, enjoying this far more than he probably should have considering the circumstances.

"The Prew family?" Ron replied.

"Got it in one," Irina said patting him on the shoulder. "Attila's wife was a red-headed Visigoth Princess, did you know that?"

"So everything comes from Mum's side?" George said, leaning forward expectantly. "So how did she maneuver the marriage between the families?"

"She didn't have to _do_ anything," Charlie informed them gleefully. "There is something inherent in our blood. It searches out other loyal Order families every few centuries. Why do you think Ginny is the first girl born in generations?"

Ron blinked and tried unsuccessfully to speak. Charlie took pity on him and decided to explain though they'd be doing it again once Ginny, Blaise, and Draco returned. "War was coming, worse than any seen before since Vlad's lifetime. The Tepes, now Malfoy, and what became the Zabini's had both produced only one son. The time had come for the Order of the Dragon to rise again under the Dauphin's guidance."

"Ginny was born to be with them?" George whispered.

Irina grinned wickedly. "More or less. There are always choices to be made, fate isn't set. One act can alter fate's path immeasurably. Draco had to make a choice as did Blaise. Even you four had a hand in it."

"And now?" Fred asked warily.

Charlie smiled slowly, mischievously. "You couldn't keep them apart no matter what extremes you went to."

Ron blanched. "I don't need those sorts of thoughts, Charlie!"

Charlie got to his feet, chuckling. "I take it those three will tell us what is going on when they're good and ready to?"

Ron got to his feet nodding. "Don't question her. I've learned the hard way that it only upsets her and brasses Draco and Blaise off something fierce."

"One of the house elves will find us when they're ready to talk," Irina offered. "Why don't we visit the village?"

Fred and George shrugged and Ron looked ready to be anywhere but here. Charlie rounded the table and pulled them both to their feet. "Come on, you need to learn your way around. No sense worrying over something we can't do anything about, now is there?"

"Are there books?" Ron asked, startling Charlie and the twins.

"You want to study?" Fred said incredulously.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and glared, hard. "If this affects Ginny, not to mention all of us…then damn straight I do. Just point me in the direction of the library and I'll be fine. Years of that bint glaring over my shoulder have taught me to study alone."

Charlie sighed. "Irina, Fred, George, you go on. I'll meet you at the pub after I show Ron to the library."

Ron waited until they were gone to say, "Can you say with any certainty that this will turn out well?"

Charlie led him out and down to the right, pondering the implications of everything that he'd learned over the years. Right now each one of them was walking a fine line and only time would tell them whether they were taking the right steps or the wrong ones. He knew Ron was getting impatient for an answer as they were halfway across the castle.

"No one truly knows, Ron. I would love to give you reassurances, but honestly I can't." He stopped in front of a large tapestry. "See this?"

Ron looked puzzled and stepped closer studying the picture of the valley as it looked three hundred years ago. "See what?"

Charlie pointed to the intricate weaving. "Each of us is like a string on this tapestry. It isn't only our actions that affect fate. It is all connected."

"So if someone else screws up, we could be doomed," Ron said glumly.

"Not necessarily," he rushed to assure his baby brother. "Others actions may cause us to work a bit harder or they may open up options we never thought possible. That was why Irina was so angry earlier. Draco is sixteen, more than old enough to lay claim to his title. If he doesn't show some sign soon, those who would ally with him will waver."

"What about the feud? Lucius loathed all of us, so _why_ if we're allies-"

Charlie cut him off. "He and his father didn't _know_, Ron. The feud is between the Weasley side and stems from a stupid fight back in the 1200's anyway. The feud has no hold over those of us who know the truth. Oddly enough, due to Lucius' actions against Ginny…Draco could call for his assassination and be within his rights, by law."

Ron looked amused. "Does Draco know this? If not, can I tell him?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'm not answering that. Come on, the library is just down this way."

Ron groaned teasingly. "Oh come on. Knowing that Lucius would pay for what he did to Ginny would make my day!"

Charlie shoved him towards the library. "No telling."

"Remind me what Dauphin means again," Ron said as they stepped into the library.

"Crown Prince."

Ron just shook his head and said, "I was afraid of that."

Chuckling, Charlie beat a hasty retreat before he let any more information slip that he ought not. Ron would find what he would find; there was no need to direct him. It wasn't Charlie's place to do so.

"That means every time I called him a royal pain in my arse, I was right!"

Ron's parting shot had him laughing all the way to the pub.

**A/N:** Me again. Here's a bit of an explanation so as not to leave you confused. The boys gave a condensed, very condensed, version of their bloodlines. Attila (also spelled Atilla) died in 453 C.E. while Vlad lived in the 15th Century. Wallachia is also spelled Walachia, again depending on the source. 'Voivod' is the proper title, but you'll understand later why I used Dauphin instead. I also played a bit with the manner in which one gained the throne of Wallachia. It was by force or vote- not hereditary- mostly force /lol/. As for Ginny's family history- all the important stuff comes from the Prewett family- it has nothing at all to do with the Weasley side. Oh and the names are the modern equivalent- I haven't gone back and tried to ascertain what they would have been in Attila's time.

No, they aren't out to rule the world, sadly. The three of them have many choices to make, true enough, but world domination isn't on any of their minds.

Lastly, I know it's really Bran Castle and it isn't located in the Tepes Valley, but as Irina explained this castle isn't the castle we muggles find when we Google Vlad. Both the historical castle and this one from my imagination are located in the Transylvanian Alps which are part of the Carpathian Mountains- they nearly curl around at the end so keep in mind that this valley and castle are roughly East North East and on the other side of the mountain, if it matters. Hope you enjoyed and aren't too terribly confused.


	12. shopping and insight

**A/N: **I managed to update two of my fics! Go me, he he he. I hope you enjoy and at the bottom is a brief description of all Draco, Ginny, and Blaise's titles for you. Sorry for the lateness of the update- Real Life is crazy right now. Enjoy!

**LadySnapeMalfoy: **Sorry I didn't email my reply, I am so tired I figured putting it up here would have to work just this once. Back at you, I love your reviews. /blush/ No need, I love history so it is fun for me and sometimes more difficult than it looks. I'm just glad you enjoy reading my fic.

**Robin:** Sorry for not emailing this. They've not decided how long they are staying...yet. You are welcome for the history lesson. Mixing HP and history makes me a very happy camper! I'm glad you liked Ron's comment- it shows his sense of humor.

**heavenzmistake:** Thanks so much! Glad you didn't pass over those bits, you never know what clues/hints are lurking there.

**Chapter Eleven **

**Visions**

**Shopping and insight**

Ginny blinked and looked around, noting that Draco and Blaise held her snugly between them in an unfamiliar bedroom. The last thing she remembered was the family dining hall and passing out cold. The vision was flashing over and over in her mind and she shook her head hoping to clear it out. She knew that it would be forever in her mind, but if she could only push it back a bit, then she could think it over later.

"Ginny?"

She turned her head to see Draco watching her, his eyes dark and worried. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked. "Do you need a headache potion?"

She smiled. "That would be great, and yes I'm fine now."

Draco rolled to his back and snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared, dressed in a green toga-like outfit, with a headache potion in hand. Draco took it as he said, "That will be all."

Ginny took the potion quickly; she didn't want either of them any more worried than they already were. "Whose room is this?"

"Mine," Blaise admitted. "You were out cold and it was closest…are you angry?"

"Why would you think that?" she asked sadly, sitting up. "Did you or did you not have my best interests in mind?"

"We did," Draco confirmed, sitting up next to her and gently pulling her back to lean against the headboard.

She waited until Blaise settled in on her other side to say, "Then you have your answer. I told you that I trust you two, above and beyond anyone else. So why would I be upset?"

Blaise shrugged and looked away. "We felt guilty."

"Why?" she asked completely confused. "You could have, of course, allowed me to slam into the stone floor and crack my head open. You could have dumped me in my bed and left me alone. But, you didn't. What do you have to feel guilty about?"

"You woke up in bed with us," Draco pointed out wryly. "I expected a fist in my face."

Ginny chuckled. "That was the best I've slept in a long time, you'll not hear me complaining."

"You haven't slept well?" Blaise asked clearly concerned. "I mean, I knew you weren't sleeping well at school, but I thought it got better once we were at the Burrow."

She shrugged. "Sometimes I see things in my dreams. I've seen this place, the valley at least, many times."

"_Iad_," Draco muttered. (Hell)

"Draco, language!"

He looked up wide-eyed. "You know Romanian?"

Ginny remembered hearing them talking earlier, their words filtering over the vision. But, she wasn't about to tell them _that_, not yet anyway. She wasn't certain if they'd been talking to her or each other. Until she figured _that_ out, she wouldn't be saying anything. "Mum taught me a bit and then when Charlie decided to learn, he taught me more and now I'm fluent."

"Ohh, this is going to be fun," Blaise said wickedly. "Do Ron and the twins know any?"

Ginny grinned. "Profanity and that's about it. They weren't interested in learning it as much as I was. They were proud enough to know they could cuss in more than one language."

"Why did you want to learn?" Draco asked.

"Because, I was the youngest of seven, the coddled little girl…I wanted something to be special about me. Romanian isn't that common…I speak passable French and Italian as well."

Both of the boys laughed uproariously and she rolled her eyes. _So typical. Boys are amused by the silliest things, honestly!_

Blaise calmed first and said, "We could have you fluent in both if you want."

She knew her eyes lit up at the prospect. "Really?"

"Yes, really, Romanian was my first language…or rather I was bilingual for as long as I can remember," Draco said through his remaining snickers. "I'm passable at a couple of other languages too."

"Romanian was my first language," Blaise said with a wry smile. "I got bored with my studies and the tutors had to do something to keep me occupied, which was why I learned more languages."

"Same goes," Draco said sliding to the edge of the bed. "If you're up to it, we should find out where everyone is."

Ginny didn't protest when Blaise stood and picked her up, playfully swinging her over his shoulder. She recognized the distraction they were trying to give her and smiled. "Will you be carrying me all day then?"

"We're going shopping for you," Draco said coming to stand with them. "If it takes carrying you into the clothing shop then yes."

Deliberately, she scrunched her face up as if she wasn't going to willingly go shopping. "That's good as I wouldn't go otherwise. You don't need to buy me things."

"We don't _need_ to, we both understand that," Blaise said as they made their way through his suite. "We _want_ to."

"As long as I get a say in what is bought," she said with mock haughtiness, "I won't complain too awfully much."

When they reached the stairs, Ginny found herself deposited in Draco's arms and laughed. There would be time to discuss her vision and the current state of things…later. Right now they were going to have fun, take time to be normal teenagers.

She laid her head on Draco's shoulder and realized just how comfortable she was with Blaise and Draco, more so with each passing day. She also acknowledged that their whispered words had comforted her further. Something, some memory, struggled to come to the surface. When it wouldn't become clear, Ginny pushed it away.

She just wanted today to be fun.

--dbgdbg—

"...then he said 'so every time I called him a royal pain in my arse, I was right'," Charlie explained, chuckling.

Irina grinned. "I was concerned that Draco would never find worthy friends."

Fred's eyebrows rose. "Do what?"

Charlie sighed, knowing exactly where Irina was going and sat back to watch the show, sipping his mulled mead idly.

"Does this have anything to do with those titles you lot were rattling off?" George asked as he traced the embossed intertwined dragon and horse on his leather mug.

Charlie grinned. The mugs were an honor bestowed upon those most important to the reserve and therefore the Order, something that would have to be explained soon. "Yes and no," he offered.

Irina rolled her eyes. "No Ministry is going to completely acknowledge the Order or Dauphin, at least not publicly. The remnants of the muggle royal families won't be pleased at the reemergence either. Draco will need you in the coming days should he chose to take up the charge that is his by birthright."

"Does everyone here know about it?" Fred asked.

Irina shook her head. "Only a handful of the trainers have any idea about everything. Most were chosen for their ties to the valley, but have no real idea of the Order or Dauphin's charge. The Roma, or local Rom band, are allies. They have long been the Order's spies. Their wanderings masked their true purpose."

Charlie just snickered when the twins looked apprehensive. There was so much for them to learn here, many misperceptions to let go. Their father had told tales when they were growing up, tales of the Tinkers being horrid people and thieves. Charlie hadn't liked the stories then and he most certainly loathed them now as the Tinkers were distant kin to the Roma. In fact, the Tinkers were only living on the Isles because of the Order and the Tepes family moving there centuries ago.

Irina wasn't done though. "All the locals, the ones that call the valley home, are aware and have been waiting for this. You, your brother, sister, and Blaise are as well protected as Draco now. The moment you set foot on Tepes lands you became one of us."

"How self-sufficient is the valley?" George asked, reaching for the pitcher to refill his mug.

"We could be completely, that was if Draco didn't have a penchant for designer clothing," Irina quipped dryly. "We've a blacksmith, tailor/ seamstress, cobbler, farmers, herders, and just about everything else you could possibly want or need. The Institute and the Rom both have excellent healers, rest assured."

"So we could, conceivably, never leave the valley?" Fred inquired musingly.

"Not if you don't want to," Irina conceded. "Draco won't have any of that though, I remember that much about him."

"He visited every summer with Julian," Charlie explained. "Draco was ten when Julian died. The visits stopped, for Draco's safety."

"So life went on without a hitch?"

"Fred, that is what Irina's family is responsible for…taking the role as overseer until such time as a Drakon returns," Charlie said patiently. "Her family had always been advisors just as ours and Blaise's were. They chose to stay in the valley, protecting all that the Tepes family held dear. There was a time when a son, though not the Dauphin, betrayed his family. The rest packed up, moved to France, and took the name Malfoy. It was only due to actions by one of Irina's ancestors that the valley and the Order remained a secret. The betrayer's descendants went on to form the Knights of Walpurgis after they were run out of France…though none lived long."

"I take it they posed a risk and were…ahh…eliminated?" Fred inquired warily.

Charlie grinned maliciously. "It was nothing that they didn't deserve, rest assured. The first betrayal had been bad enough, but when they formed the Knights…their intent was to destroy the Order, to include all the families loyal to the Tepes. The original betrayer had been a second son and jealous of his older brother. He went so far as to attempt to have their Malfoy kin executed during the Burning Times. The Malfoy's had them executed and moved to the Isles."

"Who carried out said executions?" George interjected.

Charlie snickered. "The Weasley and Zabini families."

"Thought so," Fred quipped. "How did the Zabini name come about?"

"That is Blaise's story to tell," Irina said softly, yet forcefully as she got to her feet. She waved her wand, cleaning out her mug and then clipped it at her waist on a special hook on her belt. "Take the mug; it was made specifically for you."

"Alright," the twins chorused looking skeptical, but doing as asked.

"If I know Draco, they'll head for the tailor as soon as possible," Irina said waving to the locals as she snaked through the tables towards the door.

Charlie followed, not wanting to face her wrath. He laughed aloud when they stepped outside only to see Draco and Blaise tossing Ginny back and forth. She was laughing so hard that he wondered how either boy was able to keep hold of her.

Irina, apparently, wasn't amused. "Blaise Amalric Miroslav Zabini! Draco Damon Alexander Malfoy!"

Charlie laughed so hard he had to lean on the wall or risk falling over. Blaise's face paled and his jaw dropped. He stood there gaping at Irina while Draco and Ginny snickered.

"A-Amalric," Fred sputtered.

"Miroslav," George added gleefully.

Blaise shook off his shock, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring. "Leave off, you two." He turned his glare on Irina. "How the ruddy hell did you know that? My middle names are a closely guarded secret, for obvious reasons."

Irina grinned mischievously. "I'm Director, or had you forgotten that, Ballas?"

Charlie just continued to laugh. She even knew the Hungarian form of Blaise's name. He knew there was a plethora of reasons why he liked her so much; her ability to know nearly everything about everyone was one of those reasons. He nearly lost control of his mirth completely when Blaise turned and glared mockingly at Draco. "How come you have the normal names and I got stuck with the weird ones?"

Ginny smiled. "Oh and _Draco_ is a normal name then?"

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed indignantly, setting Ginny on her feet. "You've no room to talk, _Ginevra_."

Ginny huffed, tipping her chin up. "Why don't we get on with the shopping?"

Charlie pushed off the wall, sharing an amused look with the twins. "Where is Ron?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "In the library, he told us to go on without him."

Ginny twirled in a circle around Draco and Blaise. "He had both puppies curled up at his feet, a stack of books at his elbow, and the most determined expression I've ever seen on his face. I didn't waste my time trying to get him out of there."

"Come on, your highness," Draco teased her. "You've a new wardrobe to pick out."

She hooked her arm in his before turning and doing the same to Blaise. "Lead the way."

Charlie hung back. "I'll catch up with you later."

He waited until they turned the corner and set off for the castle. It wouldn't hurt to find out what had Ron so enthralled.

--dbgdbg—

Ginny had given up any sort of attempts to protest over an hour ago. Draco and Blaise weren't listening, Irina just shrugged, and the twins had disappeared shortly after they had arrived at the tailor/ seamstress' shop. The pile of clothing continued to grow with each passing minute. Everything from white peasant style tops and long flowing skirts to the gear the trainers used for work was included. She could have sworn she even saw denims at one point.

She was reclined on one of the many chaises scattered around the shop. Draco and Blaise were looking quite pleased with themselves and she was content to leave them to it. Her mind wandered to the vision she'd had earlier. It hadn't been horrifying like her previous visions. It had been more like her dreams actually. The unsettling part was who exactly had been in the vision. It had been a bright sunny day at Hogwarts, out by the lake. She, Ron, Draco, and Blaise along with Theo Nott, of all people, had been laughing and joking as they shared a picnic. She knew it had to be the near future, but she couldn't pinpoint how soon it was. Theo had been teasingly calling Draco 'Dauphin', herself 'Princess', and Blaise 'Prince'.

"Ginny!"

She jumped and looked up to see Blaise and Draco watching her worriedly. "My mind was wandering, sorry. What did you need?"

Draco crossed the room, lifted her legs and sat down dropping her legs across his lap. "We're done here. What needs tailored will be delivered when it's done."

Blaise sat on the arm of the chaise near her head and grinned. "It's off to the cobbler's shop now."

She rolled her eyes. "Shoes? I _have_ shoes."

Blaise twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, still grinning. "So, you have clothes as well and that didn't stop us now did it?"

She pouted. "I don't want to shop anymore."

Draco turned away and Blaise winced as he said, "Don't go dictator on us, pet."

She bit back her grin. "I'll go, if you promise no more shopping afterwards…unless it's window shopping."

They both sullenly agreed, each of them taking one of her hands as they helped her to her feet. She'd forgotten Irina was still there until she said, "I'm going to check on the twins and head to the Institute. I'll see you at dinner."

They waved her off, Draco keeping hold of her hand and leading her down a side street. Blaise had slipped his arm about her waist clearly content to let Draco lead them along. They were halfway across the village when she decided to ask, "What do you know about Theo Nott?"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "Why?"

Blaise's brow furrowed as he looked from her to Draco and back again. "Is this about earlier?"

She nodded, upset that she'd brought up something that seemed to bother them both. Today was supposed to be about having fun and forgetting their problems. But, some instinct had been prodding her to ask. "Yeah, but it wasn't anything bad. In fact, it was more of a happy moment than anything else."

Draco squeezed her hand and resumed walking. "Theo is a loner. His father is a Death Eater, though Theo has never shown a bit of interest in following in his footsteps."

"He won't," Blaise muttered. "He told me once that he'd do what he had to in order to pay his father and _Him _back for his mother's death."

She smiled. "That explains part of it then. He isn't connected to the Order is he?"

Draco shook his head, still looking pensieve. "Not that I'm aware of. We can check with Irina since she seems to know every damn thing."

"What was it?" Blaise asked quietly.

"That's the odd part. The three of us, Ron, and Theo were out by the lake at Hogwarts having a picnic. He was laughing and teasing us. He was teasing Draco and calling him Dauphin."

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "_Really_, that's interesting. What else was there?"

Ginny shrugged. "He called me _Princess_ and Blaise _Prince_."

Draco sighed heavily. "That settles that then."

"That settles what?" Ginny asked, tugging on his hand so that he stopped and turned to face her. "There is so much I still don't know, Draco. Will you explain it to me?"

Draco stepped closer, releasing her hand only to drop his arm about her shoulders. He cocked his head towards a small fountain with benches around it. "Let's have a seat and I'll give you the condensed version."

She shook her head wondering how many more surprises he and Blaise had in store for her.

--dbgdbg—

Blaise waited until they had reached the benches and sat down to say, "I can explain part of it. My title isn't worth much these days as most of the lands that were once mine by birthright were lost to others, spoils of war. I do have what mother always called a 'summer home' somewhere near here. Summer home, my arse, it's where I grew up. It's a lot like the valley actually, with the descendants of my people running everything. They raise both muggle and magical horses."

Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. "Could Theo be connected to you then?"

Draco sighed. "Or to _you_ don't forget."

Ginny looked confused. "Me? Maybe someone should explain."

Blaise sniggered. "You've got titles too, as the only woman of your generation. If my family lore is accurate, that is."

Draco nodded. "It likely is. I remember studying with Papa, vaguely mind you. He said something about a title that was passed down through the females only…females with a gift. I assume he was talking about your family and the gift of foresight."

Ginny slumped against him and Blaise wondered what she was thinking about. They'd had so many things thrown at them since that night in Umbridge's office and _that_ didn't seem as if it would be changing anytime soon. They were being forced to adapt again and again and it didn't sit well with him at all. So, he held Ginny close as Draco ran a hand through her hair, staring at the fountain and lost in thought.

Ginny broke the silence a few minutes later. "But…how? Blaise, you said that you inherited the titles from Attila's line."

"That isn't the only line you've running through your blood, Ginny," Draco reminded her, looking surprised at the information even as he said it. "The Etanin bloodline was titled too. When they merged with the Prew line, the titles reverted to 'female only'. There was more to the whole 'wanting her family name to carry on deal' then Molly knows."

"Or could pass on quickly," Blaise said with a shrug. "It wasn't as if she had all the time in the world to tell the tale."

"Charlie obviously knows something," Ginny said sadly. "Why didn't he ever tell me?"

Blaise locked eyes with Draco over her bent head and he saw the same wariness in those stormy eyes as he was feeling. Ginny needed to know all of this, but they were concerned about throwing her into another vision if they did. She'd already had one and slept for nearly two hours…a pleasant vision at that! What would happen if they triggered a bad one?

"It can wait," Draco offered, brushing a kiss on the top of her head. "Today is for fun, we can worry over all of this tomorrow."

Blaise had to wonder if that was an option. After all, Ron was in the library right now studying up.

_What had he found? How will the information affect all of us?_

--dbgdbg—

Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair in irritation. It was all here, laid out for the world to see. _Well_, he conceded, _not the world…just anyone with access to the castle's library._ He leaned back over the table his finger hovering above the large parchment he'd spread out over the largest table in the library. In the center was the Malfoy/Tepes family tree and on either side were the Prewett and Zabini family trees. They showed the direct line of descendants, leaving off everyone else. Hell, even he was missing, the tree showing Ginny as the only name for centuries. He turned to the second table he'd moved close and sighed again. The large parchment held Irina's bloodline (Lugosi), a second one that still baffled him, and oddly enough Theodore Nott's.

"What did you find?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin whirling to glare at Charlie. "You scared the shite out of me!"

Charlie grinned as he wound through the chairs, tables, and antiques on pedestals. "I didn't mean to." He scanned the tables and shook his head. "You found them quickly."

"Care to explain," he snapped, "just why you didn't say anything?"

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "I couldn't. It wasn't my place to impart any information…you had to find it on your own. Had you not realized that your loyalty was to Ginny, the information would have been used against her, Draco, Blaise…hell everyone with ties to _this_ Order. Did you stop and think about what Potter and Dumbledore would have done if they found out?"

Ron winced. He knew exactly what would have happened. Draco would have become a pawn to the Order of the Phoenix, his political standing used ruthlessly to take down Voldemort and his followers with little to no regard as to the repercussions of such an action. Then it dawned on him. "What does Dumbledore think he knows?"

Charlie smiled approvingly. "That didn't take as long as I thought it would. Come with me, some of it will be explained when we reach the Institute. Irina and our newest student should be waiting for us."

Ron glanced at the second parchment. "Theo Nott, I presume?"

Charlie slapped him on the back smiling proudly. "I knew you weren't as dim as you've acted in the past…when you were up Potter's arse and under Granger's thumb."

Ron flushed and glared. "That's not funny! Anyone would look stupid with Granger there muttering about being lazy and not doing ones work."

Charlie shoved him playfully towards the door. "She was a self-righteous bint wasn't she?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You don't know the half of it."

Charlie just laughed hoping to hide the apprehension that was weighing him down. Irina was walking a fine line by not telling Draco about Theo's presence here. He only hoped that it didn't backfire in the worst way.

------/1/1/1/

**Titles:**

**Draco:** Heir/Crown Prince of the Tepes line and Prince/ Drakon of the Order of the Dragon.

**Ginny:** Heir/ Princess of Attila's line through his youngest _daughter_. Heir/ Princess to the Etanin line (Romanian line)

**Blaise: **Heir / Prince of Attila's line through his oldest _son_ (remember Irina's bastard comment as it will be explained further later) and Heir/ Prince to another Romanian bloodline.

Does that help at all? Has anyone caught Irina's surname yet?


	13. Coming together or falling apart?

**A/N: **Again, so sorry for the lateness- my jumpdrive is still MIA. I will reply to everyone's reviews as soon as I can catch my breath. I am working on A&D and hope to have the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh all the Romanian and French is from an online translator so I hope I got it all right!

**Visions**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Coming together or falling apart?**

Irina grinned when she saw the familiar young man sprawled out on the rug in front of the common area fireplace. She sniggered - he made it look graceful - something she envied.

"Cousin, it's been too long," she said, hoping to startle him.

Theo merely turned his head, smirking. "I heard you coming and it's only been a couple of weeks, Rina."

She dropped down next to him and sighed. "I haven't told Draco about you yet."

Theo's eyes went wide. "Rina, you're my guardian! How could something like that not be worthy of mention?"

She shrugged, feeling guilty that she was keeping so much from Draco. But, in her defense he had only been here since last night. In hopes of escaping a reprimand from Theo, she asked, "Where did Ivan disappear off to?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "Where do you think? He's at Blaise's place. Someone had to explain my role there and why I've not stepped foot on the land I'm to protect in years."

Irina sighed, covering her face with her hands. "He's being stubborn, Theo!"

Theo merely glared.

"Făcut tu a se aştepta la eu la spre aşteptare lui _stubbornness_ afară? Acolo isn't timp pentru that. Război is upon nouă!" she spat angrily. (Did you expect me to wait his stubbornness out? There isn't time for that. War is upon us!)

"English," Theo snarled, still glaring. "Use your English, cousin. Some of the recent arrivals will never understand you, especially if you cobble the two together."

Irina ran a hand through her hair irritably. She knew Theo was right; her odd habit of tossing both languages together confused all but a handful of her closest friends and family. According to Charlie, his brothers had mastered the naughtier aspects of the language and nothing more. Either they would have to take a crash course in Romanian or walk around under Translation spells constantly.

She got slowly to her feet, shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'll go inform him now."

Theo grunted, turning his gaze back to the fire.

"A word to the wise, văr. Keep your hands and eyes off of Ginny." (cousin)

Theo snorted. "I know our history, Rina." Then he grinned. "I also went to Hogwarts with them, sat at the same table as Draco and Blaise…I'm not blind."

Irina slowly turned, shocked at his insinuation. "Văr, what did you say?"

Theo laughed lightly. "Ginny Weasley captured their attention second year during the sorting. It hasn't wavered much since."

She knew she was gaping, but couldn't help it. It had been expected that Draco, Ginny, and Blaise would come together when the time was right. But, this…Theo talked as if Blaise and Draco had been watching Ginny for years and years!

Theo smiled mischievously. "Like recognizes like, Rina. Did you expect for the first female born to the Etanin and Prew line in generations would escape _their _notice? They've watched, deluding themselves that they were only keeping an eye on the youngest Weasley as possible retaliation for Potter."

"B…but…"

Theo laughed. "I knew what to watch for, thanks to you and Ivan. I watched as their attitudes changed from seeing her as a tool, an enemy if you will."

Intrigued, she motioned for him to go on.

"When she started acting oddly and disappearing…they both worried though neither spoke a word aloud. Their eyes followed her as often as possible. She became someone they wanted to protect."

Irina held up her hand to stop Theo. "You keep saying _they_ and _their_."

Theo shrugged. "They watched separately. I don't know how neither of them noticed the other watching Ginny…unless they were too busy watching her and hiding it. I'm not even certain that they truly understood what they were doing. I still think they deluded themselves all along." He chuckled. "Then again when they weren't watching her they were watching one another. That right there gave me hours and hours of amusement."

Irina knew him well enough to know that he was hiding something. "What aren't you saying, Theo?"

He shrugged, looking away from her as he whispered, "It was like a fine day in hell for me." He shrugged again. "The scenery is wonderful, yet I was one step away from being included, you know what I mean?"

Irina bit her lip, desperately staving off the urge to rush to Theo and cradle him in her arms as she did when he was younger. She knew he wouldn't appreciate the gesture now. Theo hadn't had the easiest life what with his mother dying when he was just a baby and his father too old to know what to do with a child. Her cousin Ivan had been hired to care for Theo, though Mathias Nott never did completely understand why he chose Ivan over the other applicants. Rom magic was slick and undetectable, which was why her father had suggested its use. With Ivan there for him, Theo had traveled nearly as much as Draco and Blaise. Mathias hadn't cared where or why Ivan took Theo away, all he cared about was that he was gone. He has been too steeped in his plotting with Lucius Malfoy to care about his son, other than as a potential Death Eater, to see what was going on under his nose. Mikhail had been the next of their little group to join the Nott household when Theo was eight.

"Where is Mikhail?" she asked absently, still lost in thought.

"Visiting his family," Theo replied softly. "He said to tell you that he isn't letting down his guard, but that it's been years since he has spent any amount of time with Tasha."

Irina shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "That's fine, though I expected him over at Blaise's with the horses."

"Ahem."

Irina whirled around to see a disgruntled Ron and Charlie standing in the archway. Before she could explain, Ron crossed the room and glared down at Theo who was still sprawled on the rug.

"I think I know why you're her, Nott. Care to explain and we'll see if I'm right?"

Irina backed away, Theo's temper was right up there with the Weasley temper and she wasn't about to be caught in the middle. It would be better to have them test each other out now. It would do them both a world of good to come to an accord as it was perfectly clear that Draco, Ginny, and Blaise were already a close group. Theo and Ron would both need someone to come to when the going got rough.

She felt Charlie scoot up behind her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Are you really going to let this happen?"

She shook her head and whispered back. "Of course, unless you want to get between them?"

He shuddered and she smiled knowingly.

Theo was getting to his feet, never once taking his eyes off of the tall redhead who was still glaring at him. His voice was soft and measured when he said, "I take it you've seen the family trees?"

"Don't play around with me, Nott, I'm not in the mood," Ron returned tightly. "What I'm really curious about is why Draco didn't mention you being here."

Theo shrugged, though Irina could see the tension was nearly overwhelming him. "That's Irina's call, not mine. I'm here…for now and I'll be taking classes with you whether you like it or not, Weasley. Just deal, alright."

Ron nodded, turning to glare at her over his shoulder. "Draco won't be pleased, Irina. Why not tell us?"

She sighed. "Draco's stubbornness knows no bounds."

Ron quirked up an eyebrow looking less than convinced. "That doesn't explain why you set him up like this and you know it."

"Ron," Charlie said warningly. "Irina has her reasons."

"Bullshit," Theo spat. "She's brassed off that Draco isn't falling in line with her plans."

Irina took a deep breath, holding back her temper. They didn't all need to attack her. She was Director, this was her damn job and it was high time every one of them was reminded about how much power her position afforded her.

"You lot will do as I say, when I say it. Draco can't afford, none of us can afford, to flit around like children on holiday. The Război won't wait for Draco to take his rightful place. It won't wait for Ginny to come to terms with her destiny or Blaise either for that matter. Why do none of you get that?"

Ron's brow furrowed and Theo leaned over and muttered, "War."

Ron blew his fringe out of his eyes and turned back to Theo. "I take it you are as fluent as Ginny and the rest in Romanian?"

Theo sneered, still looking a bit brassed off at Ron's earlier audacity. "Of course, aren't you?"

"_Iad_, it wasn't like I knew I'd need it or anything," Ron said defensively. (Hell)

Theo laughed, smacking Ron on the shoulder. "We'll bring you up to speed. If you spend any time around Irina you'll need it."

Ron stuck out his hand. "I don't trust you yet, Nott. _But_, it's clear to me that. Irina can be trusted even less than you."

"Enough," Irina demanded. "I'm Director and you'll learn that I do what is best for all of us. It's my birthright, my destiny, my life's work to protect all of you!"

Charlie laid his hands on her shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"Irina," he said softly, "there is no need to yell. You should have told them, we all know that, you know that. What you can do now is rectify your mistake before it blows up in your face."

Irina knew he was right, they were right; it was just hard to admit such a thing. She'd been raised to lead her people under Draco's command once he'd taken the proper steps. Since he hadn't yet done so, she was in charge. What even Charlie didn't know was that the news from Britain wasn't good at all. Potter was half-cracked, Dumbledore was searching for Ginny, and Voldemort was gathering followers by the dozen every day. Luckily, Dumbledore hadn't thought to search outside Britain according to her spies. Their information was that he didn't feel that Molly Weasley would allow her baby girl to go out of country without proper supervision. Silly man had no idea what had been going on under his nose for years and years what with his preoccupation with Potter. He was so certain that he was correct about Ginny that he never once considered that she could help the war not hinder it.

She looked up. "I'm in charge until Draco fully takes over. I'll explain it to him today, I promise. I just need you three to realize that I do what I do for all of us, our safety, our freedom, our way of life. Our ancestors gave their lives for the greater good, for us, for this time period…for Draco, Ginny, and Blaise. Potter, the little wanker, won't be able to defeat that madman without them…without all of us to back him up."

Ron snorted. "He'll never accept our help…Dumbledore will never accept our help. He still wants to hospitalize Ginny in Switzerland for Merlin's sake! We won't be letting him anywhere near her until his attitude changes."

Theo's eyes narrowed. "What is this? Explain, _now_."

Irina cringed as Charlie's hands tightened almost painfully on her shoulders and hissed, "You didn't explain fully to him?"

"I didn't get the chance," she retorted. "You two arrived before I could."

Theo shook his head, shooting her a disgusted look. "You damn well know that you could have contacted Ivan or Mikhail at any time, văr. You should know by now that keeping secrets gets us nowhere."

Irina covered her face with her hands. It wasn't supposed to go like this. They were supposed to understand her reasoning. They were supposed to see how much she was risking by waiting for Draco to come here rather than having called him home years ago. She had waited until Lucius was imprisoned before putting her plans into motion for _them_. Ginny should have come when her visions manifested, but Irina held off, for _her_. Blaise had only been sent to Hogwarts in hopes of building a rapport with Draco. He should have been kept in Romania all along- she'd gone head to head with her father over that particular decision.

Ron's anger wasn't in any way hidden as he explained. "Dumbledore is under the impression that Ginny's visions are a manipulation by that madman. He wanted to take her away, lock her in some damn Swiss hospital. Mum was so angry that she didn't explain anything to him, she ordered him out of the house and we ended up coming here."

Theo looked positively murderous as his eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. "You are telling me that Dumbledore wants to lock her away?"

Ron took a big step back and held his hands up to stop Theo from attacking the messenger. "Hold on, we're all as upset as you are, Nott."

Theo stalked over and stood toe-to-toe with her. "How could you let him get away with this?"

He sounded so betrayed and it was killing her.

"I didn't. I sent Charlie immediately to bring the lot of them here, the twins included. You know as well as I do that Dumbledore won't get his hands on Ginny while she's under our protection."

"So you think," Theo spat as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Irina, Charlie, and Ron stood there and only the loud slamming of the Institute's front door broke the heavy silence. Irina's chin hit her chest as she turned and walked away from the silent, furious redheads.

_It wasn't supposed to happen this way!_

--dbgdbg—

Theo didn't know what to do so he skirted the Institute and made for the Rom camp halfway up the mountain. Mikhail and his family would be overjoyed to include him as he was nearly one of them after all these years. It also meant that he didn't enter the village and risk running into Draco, Blaise, and Ginny. He was too angry and hurt at the moment to deal with their questions. He needed time to allow his anger to drain away before he dared face any of them, most especially Irina. He'd allow Tasha and her mum smother him with affection. There was nothing like their coddling to bring him out of a sour mood.

He ducked into the trees and climbed the rocky path that was rarely used as most preferred the newer, stone path further down. He just wanted the long, hard climb to help rid him of all the angry energy. It wouldn't do to spew it all over the very people who had been his true family for as long as he could remember. He took a deep, cleansing breath and began climbing, after casting a cushioning charm (just in case). He could feel the tension draining away and he practically scaled the mountain.

He pulled himself up and onto the outcropping with a weary sigh nearly twenty minutes later. His anger was nearly gone, burned away as he climbed higher and higher. He was eternally grateful that Mikhail was a daredevil and had long ago taken him climbing.

"Theodore Stefan Nott, did you climb without the proper tools or a partner?"

Theo winced as he turned to face a livid Ivana 'Mama' Milicevic glaring from the doorway of her home, her hands at her hips and a wooden spoon in her right hand.

He slowly got to his feet, feeling sheepish and all of six years old again. Mama had that way about her. She could teach the Aurors a few tricks as she only had to give you _that_ look and you confessed everything.

"I'm sorry, Mama, Irina just made me so angry. I wasn't thinking. She went too far this time. I was only thinking of getting here quickly."

Her expression softened, though she still looked perturbed even as she opened her arms for him. Theo smiled softly, not thinking twice about stepping into the arms of the woman who had been a mother to him for as long as he could remember. Those first years with only Ivan for company hadn't been bad; it was just that he'd needed a woman's influence. That was when they had begun traveling. Even at two and three, Theo had understood that his father didn't want nor did he need to know where exactly Ivan took him on holiday. He breathed deep, the smell of vanilla and incense settling his anger and nerves.

"You'll come in and have a bite to eat."

Theo grinned as he pulled away. It wasn't a suggestion and he would never think of denying Mama the urge to cluck around him anyway. Even sixteen year old boys needed coddling sometimes. He would allow her that much and whatever mess Irina had made could be dealt with later, much later.

---dbgdbg---

Irina spotted the laughing triad sitting in the village square and loathed what she was about to do. _If only Draco wasn't so stubborn. There will be time later for frivolity, but that time isn't now. There is too much riding on his decisions, their decisions._

She winced when Ginny looked up, laughing, and waved at her. "Hello, Irina, what brings you back this way?"

Draco and Blaise turned simultaneously, the open welcome in Ginny's eyes completely absent from theirs. Wincing, she hurried forward.

"I have news for all of you, Draco most especially. Theo Nott arrived just this morning."

Draco shot to his feet, narrow-eyed and definitely angry. "What? Why would Nott be here? What the iad are you keeping from us?" (hell)

Irina massaged her brow. _So, this is going to go worse than I thought, damn it all._ "He is connected to this as much as the three of you are. His role is similar to mine, but for Blaise's ancestral home."

"Cum a putut tu a păstra this de la pe el ? From us?" Draco spat angrily. (How could you keep this from him?)

Irina could feel the blood draining from her face. _No, no, no. He sounds as betrayed as Theo had, if not more. Nothing is going as planned. Why don't they see I was doing it for their own good?_

"What were you thinking?" Blaise asked, his eyes alight with fury. "How would Nott even be familiar with my home?"

Ginny gasped, shaking her head as if she were trying to dent something. "How much have you manipulated, Irina?"

"Agents have been watching over the three of you, first on orders from my father and then on my orders, since the day each of you were born."

"Foutre," Blaise muttered, slipping into French. "Why would you keep this from us? Did you think us too dim, too childish to understand?" (fuck)

Irina could feel her heart breaking under their intense anger. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen. They were supposed to understand her reasoning. They _were_ still children; didn't any of them see that? She was forced to make hard decisions every day in regards to the reserve and her birthright.

"I-I…" she couldn't seem to find the words; the lump forming in her throat prevented it. She felt like crying, something she hadn't done since she was five at her mother's funeral. She couldn't allow her emotions to rule her now. They _had _to understand.

"I did what I did for the three of you…Theo too," she managed to whisper.

Blaise turned to Draco, whose grey eyes were dark with temper. Blaise's voice was low, soothing, and held a smidgen of panic as he said, "Draco, Ginny şi I voinţă a voi niciodată betray tu." (Draco, Ginny and I will never betray you.)

Draco shifted his gaze to Blaise, staring at him for a long moment before turning his gaze on Ginny. "I know you two won't."

Ginny stepped between the boys, taking their hands in her's and squeezing lightly. "We won't, I swear it."

Irina watched silently as Draco shot Ginny a look of fondness, trust, and if she wasn't mistaken, adoration. That settled her nerves slightly. If Draco could retain his trust of Blaise and Ginny than anything else could be overcome. When Draco shot an identical look at Blaise, Irina nearly grinned. _They can be as angry at me as they want, as long as they don't lose the feelings that they have for one another. When they finally own up to loving each other, my role will fade away._

Draco's head shot up and he speared her with a look that scared her like nothing else had before, even the rogue dragon she'd been forced to fight alone last year. His words did nothing to ease that fear.

"Cum a putut tu betray eu so iute, Irina?" (How could you betray me so quickly, Irina?)

"No," she protested, the cold, emotionless tone he'd used had only deepened her fear. "I didn't betray you, any of you."

"Yes, you did," Blaise said flatly. "By keeping any information from Draco, and from the two of us, you betrayed the trust we put in you to keep us safe."

"No," she whispered, feeling the tears forming despite her best efforts to keep them hidden. She struggled internally even as she saw the tentative trust dissipating.

Ginny glared as she ordered, "Plecare nouă!" (Leave us!)

Irina didn't know what to do or say to rectify the situation. She could hear Charlie's words reverberating over and over again in her head as if he were standing behind her and whispering in her ear.

'_You should have told them, we all know that, you know that. What you can do now is rectify your mistake before it blows up in your face._'

Her shoulders slumped as she turned to walk away. The only thing she was certain of was that the three of them weren't above _making_ her leave if she didn't leave on her own. All she could do now was to wait for them to come to her…to hopefully forgive her.

She was at the entrance of the square when Draco's voice reached her ears.

"I accept my birthright and strip you of yours, Irina Maria Lugosi."

Irina ran.


	14. Joinings

**A/N: **Thanks for being patient with me. This chapter is the longest one so far- at least by my numbers. The weapons are italicized so that if you feel the urge to look them up, you can. If I haven't replied to your review yet- I will. I just got in the house and put my kiddos to bed. Thanks again---oh and **smut ahead. **You've been warned!

**Visions**

**Joinings**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ron, I have to go after Irina. You should go meet Ivana, she is like Mum."

Ron glared, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are siding with her even knowing how much she didn't tell us?"

Charlie ran a hand through his hair and struggled to explain it. "Irina and I are-" Ron cut him off. "So you two shag. Don't betray Ginny and me, Charlie."

"I'm not!" he protested. "It's more than a shag, Ron. I love her, don't you get it?"

Ron gaped. "But…but…"

"But, _nothing, _Ron! Irina is my world. I wouldn't think twice about stepping in front of an Avada Kedavra for her!"

Ron shook his head. "Fine, where does this Ivana live?"

"Go out the main doors and go right. Keep walking along the mountain and you will find a stone path leading up to the Rom encampment. I'm sure Theo has explained and they will be waiting for you."

Ron stormed away calling out, "I'll not betray Ginny, Draco, and Blaise. Not for anything in the world."

Charlie could only watch him go, breaking his own heart in the process. Irina was his and he was hers. It wasn't like he was overjoyed about siding with her. It was just something he had to do.

---dbgdbg—

Theo paced the kitchen. _Why did this have to happen now? Why did Irina chose now to keep secrets? How long has she been keeping secrets? How the hell am I going to get along with Ron Weasley long enough for us to do our jobs…without giving away my secret? How will everyone react if they do find out? This is where I am meant to be, I can't be booted from here._

"Theo, calm yourself. Tell Mama what is wrong."

He pulled out a chair and sighed as he sat and laid his cheek on the table. "Mama," he protested half-heartedly.

He felt Mama's hands on his shoulders and immediately felt better. Her low, soothing voice calmed him further.

"You are a dear boy, a son to me. If those who need you don't see that…why I'll take my spoon to their arses and make them see."

"Mama, now isn't the time. There is a redheaded boy, the youngest Weasley male- Ronald I believe- walking the path. Perhaps Theo should meet him?"

Theo raised his head enough to spear Tasha with a knowing, resentful look. "Don't push it, Tash."

Tasha chuckled, smiling cheekily. "He is handsome, don't you think, Theo?"

Mama chuckled. "Leave the poor boy alone, Natasha. What will come, will come and there is no need to push anyone."

Tasha huffed, though her face softened when Mikhail snuck up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you meddling, baby sister?"

Mama and Theo laughed this time.

"Of course I am, I learned from the best mama there is," Tasha replied dryly. "Theo, go and meet the boy."

Theo rolled his eyes, but got to his feet. "Fine, I'll go meet him and bring him back here. There is quite a bit he needs to know."

Mama's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Irina went too far."

Theo shrugged and turned to leave. "That is what I think. Many will see her actions as justified, at least that is my fear."

Mikhail glared at him. "How did Draco and his friends take this?"

Theo sighed, opening the door. "I don't know since I came here to escape the explosion."

"You will help this boy Ron," Mama ordered. "He will need a friend like you in the days to come."

Theo looked out and spotted Ron on the path. _I can't let on that I've watched him. Mama would never let me live it down. We've a job to do, a destiny to fulfill…Ron will never want me how I want him._ Theo shook his head.

"I'll help him, Mama, we called a truce. He doesn't trust Irina at all."

"Well go bring him to me then," Mama said softly. "We can be his family while he is here."

Theo ducked out the door wondering how much Mama knew about his feelings. _Like family _wasn't something she offered easily. _Was it for me that she offered? Did I slip up and let something slip? Iad, I'm not sure what I feel for him yet. Damn it all, why can't life be simple for once?_

--dbgdbg—

Ron trudged up the mountain, thankful that he was in good shape though the mountain air would take some getting used to. He could see a small village up ahead, set into the side of the mountain. But, it was going to be a long climb. He would need it to get his thoughts in order.

When he sided with Ginny, Draco, and Blaise he never thought that seemingly insignificant decision would lead him to Romania and a birthright that deemed him a warrior, a vassal to his sister.

It wasn't that he wouldn't do it or even that he resented it. After dealing with Harry and Hermione for so long, he would welcome being treated as an equal. He may not have the power base that Draco, Blaise, and Ginny had…but it seemed that he had an equal in Theo Nott.

"Weasley!"

Ron's head shot up and his jaw dropped. He didn't remember climbing all the way to the village, but he must have. Nott was standing at the end of the stone path and obviously waiting on him. He decided to voice the one question he had.

"Nott, how did you get up here so quickly?"

Nott smiled mischievously. Ron didn't miss how the expression lit up Nott's eyes. It was in that moment that it hit Ron. Nott…no…_Theo _looked nondescript and forgettable. That was until he smiled. When he smiled he simply shined and Ron felt something in his stomach fluttering. He took a deep breath and met Theo's eyes, his jaw dropping when he realized that they really were lavender. He stared, unable to resist. Lavender eyes, shoulder length brown hair full of red highlights, tall and lanky…Theo Nott was utterly and completely gorgeous.

_Oh ruddy hell! Why did I have to realize this now?_

--dbgdbg—

Mikhail watched as Theo led Ronald Weasley into the kitchen. He grinned when he saw the sly look the redhead shot his honorary brother. _So, Theo may get lucky if he ever fesses up. Things are getting really, really interesting around here._

Everyone gasped when the blank frame above the fireplace began to speak.

"The Dauphin has spoken. All allegiances and vows must now be honored. All who will fight at his side must prepare to receive him. Time is short, you know what to do. The Order of the Dragon has been recalled."

Mikhail turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He wasn't going to mess this up. He may have lived away from his home for many years, but that didn't mean he hadn't been training all the while. This was what they had all been waiting for, what he and Ivan had trained Theo for. The time had come for the Order of the Dragon to step from the shadows and remind the world why they had been feared for centuries.

He couldn't wait.

"Mik?"

He didn't turn from his weapons chest at the sound of his baby sister's voice. Tasha had trained alongside him growing up, she knew as well as he did what was ahead of all of them. She dropped to her knees beside him, not saying a word as he lifted the _bichiwa_ from its velvet-lined box. The dagger, Indian in origin, had a dragon-shaped hilt. He smiled softly, remembering the day he had been honored with one of his very own. He reached out and gave Tasha a one-armed hug, remembering the day she too received her _bichiwa_.

"The time has come, big brother. Will you allow me to plait your hair?"

He kissed her cheek and nodded. "As long as you allow me the same luxury."

She chuckled, reaching out to unwind the leather thong from around his _bichiwa_ which held the small pendant that marked him a warrior of the Order. "Mama is retrieving mine so we aren't late."

He tipped his head back and didn't bother arguing. She may be a female, but Tasha wasn't one to be coddled or pushed aside while the men went to battle. Mama would be right here preparing with them that was if his papa hadn't asked her years ago to stay home and help in that way. She hadn't liked it much, Mik remembered, but she had acquiesced… for Tasha, Ivan, and himself. Her love for her children and honorary children knew no bounds.

"You two make me very proud."

Mik grinned, but waited until Tasha dropped his plait over his shoulder to turn towards Mama's voice. She was standing in the doorway, a dark wood box in her arms. Mik knew it was Tasha's _bichiwa;_ the engravings would have given it away even if he didn't have one nearly identical to hold his.

Mama stepped inside, setting the box carefully on his bed and sighed heavily. "If your Papa could see you now, he wouldn't have the words to express his pride in both of you. I don't seem to have the words myself. Just know that I will do everything in my power to have all of you come home safely."

Mik got to his feet slowly. He had never felt more pride in his life and choices than at this very moment. Mama wasn't one for flowery words or speeches- that was unless one of them was in trouble. To hear her reverence for Tasha and himself nearly brought tears to his eyes. He crossed the room and hugged his mama unlike he had ever done before. She had validated him with her simple declaration. Everything he had worked for, all the years of training Theo and being away were worth this one moment with her.

"You will have me crying, Mikhail, I love you."

"_Oh, Mama_," Tasha said tearfully, joining in their hug.

Mama sniffled. "I love you too, my baby girl. No tears, this isn't a sad time. It is a joyfully time. The Order and the Dauphin will need you both, Theo will need you both. Prepare yourselves and I will explain to Theo and Ron."

Tasha sniggered. "Did you see how Theo's eyes lit up, Mama?"

Mama chuckled. "Don't go teasing Theo, Tasha. They are young; maybe neither is ready to admit their feelings."

Mik shook his head, trying not to laugh aloud. He stepped back and began plaiting Tasha's hair. His fingers completed the task quickly and he wasn't surprised to see Mama holding the thong.

"I will tie it off," she said wistfully. "I wish I could be with you two, you know this?"

"We know," he and Tasha chorused.

Mama tied off Tasha's hair, stepped back, and patted both of their faces. "Ivan will likely meet you at the castle. Finish your preparations and join us in the kitchen."

Mik didn't dare argue with his mama, not when she had that fiercely protective look in her eyes. He had known she had taken pride in being a warrior, but he hadn't realized until this very moment how much she missed it. He could only watch as she left, pulling the door closed quietly.

"She misses it," Tasha whispered. "I didn't know how much she missed it, Mik."

He laid his arm about Tasha's shoulders. "I didn't either, Tash. We will make her proud."

Tasha held him close for a moment before stepping back. "I'll go, but I'll be back to help."

He waved her off, moving to his armoire and pulling out a set of leathers. Today might be ceremonial, but the warriors had been waiting for this day for so long. He had no doubts that every one of them, that weren't being called in from the far reaches of the world, would be fully armed and ready for battle. He stripped, pulling the trousers on and lacing them quickly. He chuckled, remembering Theo's confusion when he had been shown the battle gear the first time. They may be called leathers, but in reality they were dragonhide. It was better than that muggle Kevlar, especially when dealing with magical attacks. Next came the knee-length tebo and dragonhide boots. Mik remembered Theo's million and one questions about why the warriors didn't just adapt some of the muggle armor. Patiently, he and Ivan had explained that dragon and tebo hide (when prepared properly) could deflect magical as well as muggle attacks. It wasn't perfect, but thanks to the Mughal armor they had adapted, most injuries could be avoided.

Mik stood, retrieving his wand sheath and lacing it into place at his hip. He slid his wand home before laying out the rest of his weapons on the bed. He shrugged on his armor. There were six sheathes that he would have to don before he tackled the weapons.

"Oh, hurry up, Mik," Tasha teased from the doorway.

He quirked up an eyebrow when he saw that she was fully dressed- weapons and all. "Did Mama help?"

Tasha tossed her plait over her shoulder and picked up his main sheath. "She sent Theo and Ron on to the village, ordering the two of them to keep to their truce and back the Dauphin no matter what was said. She also said that you should be the one to track down Charlie and Irina."

Mik chuckled, allowing her to slip the sheath over his shoulders. The familiar weight of his _kastane,_ as it slid into the sheath between his shoulder blades, brought home the reality of what would happen shortly. He heard Tasha sigh as she ran a hand over the dragon head hilt.

"You will be Ron's primary trainer," he reminded her gently. "When he passes the test you too will be honored with a _kastane_."

"I know," she murmured, passing the bundle containing his throwing knives over his shoulder. "The wait is hard though."

He chuckled; unrolling the bundle to reveal two sets of throwing knives engraved with the intertwined dragon and horse that was the official seal of the Dauphin and the Order of the Dragon. He slid them into sheathes which crossed over his chest. He looked down to see Tasha sliding his _stilettos_ into sheathes which were built into his boots.

"I have never seen this many weapons on one person," Tasha teased, getting to her feet. "Next?"

He grinned. "The _Indian katar_."

Tasha eyed the dagger lovingly. "I really want one of those."

"Put your order in, I'm sure no one will object."

She pulled the dagger from its scabbard cautious of the h- shaped hilt that had been sharpened. "I remember training with this. It's the only weapon that can make it through our armor, isn't it?"

Mik nodded, lacing the scabbard on his left thigh. "That's why the hilt had been sharpened…if you remember the lessons."

Tasha glared. "I remember; I was just reminiscing, brat."

He rolled his eyes, taking the _katar_ from her. "Reminisce later, I need to go and find those two. After Irina's actions, I hope I catch them shagging."

"That was slightly evil, Mik."

He shrugged. "I was going for completely evil, guess I have to work on it."

"Just go, I'll see you at the meeting."

"You are my second- in- command; the troupe will be waiting in the clearing."

Tasha waved him off. "I know, Mama trained me well."

"I'm sure she did," he murmured. What he left unsaid was, _I only hope Mama doesn't join them._

He took out his wand and apparated to the castle doors, more than willing to cause a bit of frustration for Charlie and Irina.

--dbgdbg--

Charlie hurried towards the castle. He'd explained to Ron that he couldn't just abandon Irina. Ron hadn't liked it, but seemed to understand at least a little bit. As it was he had witnessed her row with Draco, Blaise, and Ginny. It hadn't sat right. Something in Irina's expression as she fled had been _off_. Even with fear in her eyes and tears running down her face, she had seemed almost proud. He knew how devious she could be and he had to wonder if she had been manipulating even him the past couple of days…months…years.

He slipped silently into her suite and paused, listening for so clue as to her current mood. When he didn't hear crying or breakables meeting the wall, he slipped off his boots and crossed to the door to her room.

A muffled, "Come on in," reached him as he raised his hand to knock.

He pushed the door open and sighed. Irina was sprawled on her stomach cross-wise on the bed. Her long, dark hair had escaped its plait and spread out around her, obscuring her face even as she lifted her head. One of her dark eyes was visible; red- rimmed and blood shot.

"Irina," he whispered, moving instinctively towards her.

She rolled to her side and held a hand out for him which he took the moment he could reach it, kicking her boots out of his way. She pulled him towards the bed and he sat next to her, carefully studying her face.

"Why did you do it?" he finally asked, not able to read her as well as usual.

Irina sighed, moving just enough to lay her cheek on his thigh. "I knew something drastic needed done or Draco would hesitate."

It hit him hard. "You set it up didn't you? All of it?"

Irina shrugged, not looking him in the eye. "Not anything in Britain, no. But, I was aware of what was happening. You have to understand that everything I did was necessary."

Charlie sighed heavily. He knew he should push her away and leave. After all it had been his siblings she had manipulated. To some extent she'd done so to him as well. Even as he struggled to move away his hand found its way to her hair. As he stroked her hair he wondered how it was that she had such a hold over him.

"Rina?"

She sighed, bringing her arms up to circle his waist as she shifted closer. Charlie felt her hands slip under his shirt and along his stomach.

He groaned.

He hissed when he felt his belt open and her hand at the laces of his trousers. His eyes slid closed. He knew he was helpless to stop this now. He felt Irina's weight shift and he laid back, willing to let her take control…at least for now. He felt her hands slid up, unbuttoning his shirt with shaking fingers as she whispered, "Dragoste tu."

Charlie sighed, feeling helpless to resist her. His heart, his body, his very soul called to her. "Dragoste tu."

She lowered herself over him, nipping the shell of her ear. "Even when you hate me?"

His eyes flew open in shock. "I could never hate you."

She shook her head and he saw the disbelief in her beautiful brown eyes. He pushed off the bed and kissed her softly, putting everything he felt for her into it. She melted, falling against his chest and her hands gripped his hair. His tongue slid across her lips, begging for entrance. She didn't deny him.

He rolled them, holding himself above her with a wicked grin on his face. In the back of his mind, he knew they should be talking about what had happened and what would happen next. Those thoughts flew away when Irina pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over his shoulder, quickly following it with her own.

He lowered himself careful not to put all of his weight on her. "I don't hate you," he repeated.

"Then love me," she whispered pleadingly.

"Always," he replied, licking her collar bone. He slowly drew circles across the tops of her unfettered breasts, eliciting a long, low moan from Irina. He chuckled, suckling her nipple.

Her back arched and her hands fisted in his hair, tugging him closer. He complied, divesting her of her trousers, as he kissed his way down her stomach. He slid back up her body nearly exploding when he felt her unlacing his trousers and pushing them down. He wasn't prepared for her to flip him, crouch over him, and take him into her mouth in one fluid motion.

"Irina," he managed to whisper huskily. "You are killing me."

She chuckled even as she took him into her mouth fully. His hands fisted in her hair as he struggled to stay still and not thrust his hips. He knew when she got like this she was affirming that someone loved her, no matter what she did. Here she wasn't _Director Lugosi _but simply _Irina_.

A loud banging on the door interrupted, and Charlie contemplated thrashing whoever dared interrupt.

Irina crawled up and kissed him soundly. "We'll finish this later."

"Damn right," he muttered, watching her with hooded eyes as she tossed his shirt on and hurried through the suite.

"The Dauphin has called for a meeting," he heard Mikhail say as he pulled on his trousers, lacing them as he hurried to join Irina.

Mikhail's black eyes widened when he caught sight of Charlie. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

It would have sounded sincere if not for the barely concealed laughter and wicked glint in his eyes.

"Stuff it, Mik," Charlie retorted irritably. "Who all has the Dauphin called for?"

Mikhail shook his head, his previous humor melting away. "The Order of the Dragon."

"Shit," Irina muttered. "What is he planning now?"

Mikhail shrugged, his long black plait falling over his shoulder in the process.

Charlie hissed when he caught sight of the small pendant hanging from the leather thong Mikhail had used to tie his plait. If the weapons and armor hadn't been enough of a clue, the pendant was like a large glowing sign.

"Surprised?" Mikhail snapped. "You shouldn't be, either of you. My loyalty is to the Dauphin. I may be friends and in the past have taken orders from Irina…not any longer. You screwed up, Rina. Theo convinced Mama that braining you with her rolling pin was unnecessary…for now."

"Mik," Charlie snarled. "Show Irina respect."

Mikhail's eyes narrowed dangerously and Charlie was reminded just how dangerous he was when crossed. "She is no longer Director. As Heir to the Lugosi line she is beneath the Dauphin, Princess Prewett nee Weasley, and Prince Zabini."

Charlie pulled Irina into his arms, hoping to comfort her. She laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I knew it would come to this."

Mikhail's voice was low and icy as he said, "Ivan is returning as well. Lord Nott will take up his duty unlike others I know."

"Enough," Irina ordered. "I did what I had to do, Mik."

Mikhail turned on his heel and stalked away, calling over his shoulder. "So you say, Irina, so you say."

Irina slumped against his chest, burying her face in his neck.

"It will all work out," he whispered, running a hand up and down her spine in hopes of soothing her.

"I hope so," Irina confided. "We should get ready. I have no idea how far I've pushed Draco."

"The Dauphin," Charlie reminded her gently. "Neither of us can risk slipping up and forgetting ourselves. I have a feeling that underestimating any of them would be unwise."

"You had best go, propriety will be necessary."

Charlie brushed a kiss on her brow and hurried back to the bedroom, scooping up his boots. He knew that she was right. Now wasn't the time to get uppity or assume that either of them would be forgiven anytime soon. He did wonder how Ron and Theo were going to react to all of this. If Mikhail was correct, Theo wouldn't care that Irina was his guardian. It wasn't that big of surprise. After all Theo had been raised to take his place here, to protect and defend the Dauphin.

With a world weary sigh, he rushed to his suite. It just wouldn't due to be late.

--dbgdbg—

"What just happened exactly?"

Draco sighed, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist as he led her through the village. "I took control from Irina."

She shot him a look of confusion. "What does that mean for the three of us? For Theo? For Ron?"

Blaise chuckled. "It means we have to step up, ready or not, and accept our birthright, our destiny."

Ginny winced. "I still don't get it and now I have to play like I do?"

"No worries," Theo Nott said, stepping from the shadowy alley. "I'll help you three."

Ron appeared behind Nott, looking implacable. "As will I. It is our charge to do so."

"Ron?" Ginny whispered disbelievingly. "What the ruddy hell?"

Ron smiled at her, amusing Draco with the speed in which he went from menacing to adoring. "I am not stupid, you know. I can read as well as the next bloke. Theo and I called a truce earlier. I met the Rom version of Mum, Ginny. Wait until you get to meet her, you'll love her."

"Ivana?" Draco asked, chuckling. "That was why Molly seemed familiar."

Blaise snickered. "You're right; I never put it together before."

"What exactly do you have planned, Draco?" Ginny asked, leaning into him.

Draco's eyes met Blaise's over Ginny's head and Blaise nodded in understanding. No matter how strong the urge was to coddle and protect Ginny, they couldn't. She had already proven how strong she was and they couldn't keep her out of it, any of it.

He sighed. "We have to take control. Our birthrights are waiting for us and we can't wait any longer. Irina will need to be replaced. I wouldn't be surprised if by saying aloud that I accept my birthright was enough to recall the Order."

"The blank frame at Mama's did just that. And don't worry, I can help Tasha train Ron," Nott offered confidently. "Ivan and Mik will help you three."

Draco nodded. It really was the best option; Ron should have been Irina's right hand. He should have traveled wherever the three of them did while she stayed back and ran the Order. He stared Theo Nott down; trying to recall everything he knew or had been told about his quiet house mate. "Can Ivan continue on so that you can stay with us?"

Theo grinned menacingly. "Mik can stay here as well, that way Ron and I can stay with you three."

"You knew something like this was coming?" Draco inquired even as everything fell into place in his mind.

Theo motioned towards a bench. "Have a seat and I'll explain what Irina never knew about me, no matter how close she had me watched."

Draco led Ginny over to the bench, settling her between himself and Blaise. He knew what Theo had to say was going to be very interesting indeed.


	15. What's in a name?

**A/N: **Don't kill me please! RL is crazy right now. I will reply to reviews ASAP. Now...I have an important question at the bottom of the chapter for everyone. Please, let me know what you want me to do. Thanks and enjoy.

**Visions **

**Chapter 14**

**What's in a name?**

"Excuse me."

Fred and George turned to see a portrait tucked in an alcove. The man, who reminded Fred strongly of Draco, was watching them closely. He wasn't in the best of moods, having overheard the 'discussion' at the Institute. He and George had merely been exploring when they had heard voices. For once in their lives, they hadn't meant to eavesdrop. But, once they had heard what was being said, not only by Irina, but Ron and Theo Nott…walking away hadn't been an option. They had followed Irina and witnessed Draco stripping her of her position. The day had been unsettling enough; they really didn't need anything else to happen. Somehow, Fred knew whatever this portrait had to say wouldn't be good.

"Who are you?" George asked.

"Julian Malfoy. You two must be Fred and George, yes?"

Fred shrugged. "After everything I've heard today, the fact that you know us isn't surprising."

"I have news," Julian said gravely.

"What now?" Fred said feeling worn out and testy.

Julian sighed. "Draco stripped Irina of her title and position. In doing so, he recalled the Order of the Dragon. Warriors will be arriving shortly…some from as far away as Australia and America. There are many things I need to tell you both."

"Go ahead," George said sounding just as wary as Fred felt.

"The two of you must side with your sister, Draco, and Blaise. The Dauphin, Prince, and Princess will need you both in the coming days. You will be trained as warriors, it is necessary."

"Can we use our pranks?" Fred interjected, his mind already spinning as to how they could use their products in more…serious ways.

Julian laughed. "Of course. Your brother, Charlie…he is torn."

George snorted. "Torn my arse, Irina obviously rates more than his family."

Julian held up a hand. "Do stop. I'm sure that you, by now, know that Ginevra was meant for Blaise and Draco."

"What of it?" Fred asked angrily. He was still quite brassed off at Charlie and wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. He was, however, grateful that his mum had signed guardianship over to himself and George and not Charlie.

"Charlie was meant for Irina."

Fred blanched and saw that George looked sickened as well. "So he's siding with her over us and you are okay with that? I thought Draco was your main concern?"

Julian's expression hardened. "Don't ever make the mistake of thinking that Draco isn't first in my thoughts. Irina and Charlie's role is as it should be. You can trust Mikhail, Natasha, and Ivan with your lives."

Fred glared hard. "It's Ginny's that I'm most concerned about."

Julian's eyes lit with enough anger and rage to have them stepping back, portrait or not. "Draco and Blaise will protect Ginevra with everything they have in them. Mikhail, Ivan, Natasha, Ronald, and Theodore will be right there with them. The two of you must listen to me."

"We don't take orders well," George snarled.

"Too right you are," Fred responded, angrier than he had been in quite some time. Who the hell did Julian think he was ordering them around like this?

"I trained my entire life in order to competently train Draco," Julian said tightly. "My life _was_ Draco. Don't you understand what I'm saying?"

Fred sighed heavily. "You're telling me that for a hundred plus years, your life revolved around Draco?"

"Yes," Julian snapped. "I watched my son and then his son closely. Neither were the one I was waiting for. Draco, from the moment he was born, has shown the qualities of a Dauphin."

"All we saw was a spoilt bully," Fred reminded him. "It wasn't until Ginny…"

"Ginevra's visions are part of being princess of the Etanin/ Prew clan," Julian offered knowingly. "Your mother was a joy and very dear to me."

"Mum?" he and George chorused, sounding as confused as he felt.

Julian smirked. "The Prewett family has never been an enemy of the Malfoy's. I was disappointed when young Molly chose Arthur Weasley. The long-standing feud and Weasley refusal to have female children had many of us worried. When Ronald was born, I nearly lost all hope."

"Mum said Ginny was a surprise," George said musingly.

"Did anyone muck about with our Mum?" Fred asked, clenching his fists at his sides. He wasn't sure what sort of retaliation he would give, but if his mum had been used as a pawn…he wasn't going to be responsible for what he did.

"No, no," Julian rushed to assure them. "The bloodlines work in mysterious ways is all. Ginevra was needed and therefore she was conceived. Nothing had to be done, do you understand? Molly knew, bless her."

"What?"

Julian chuckled. "You do realize that her name can be translated as Gwenhwyfar, don't you?"

Fred frowned. He knew enough to know what that particular name translated to. "Guinevere? You mean like King Arthur and Camelot?"

George chuckled. "She brought King Arthur to his knees."

Fred laughed lightly. "Mum does have a wicked sense of humor. Who is in the role of Arthur though?"

Julian shrugged. "She never told me if she meant the name as a warning to your father or a warning to all that would oppose her."

George shook his head. "Dad wanted to send Ginny to that hospital that Dumbledore was so insistent about. It's also his side of the family that has the feud with your lot. Is it possible that Mum knew what was to come?"

"That or she was just very angry that your father refused her family traditions,"  
Julian offered. "Though…hmm…Camelot was destroyed because of her. I wonder…"

"You wonder what?" Fred asked, feeling that Julian was hiding something from them.

Julian jumped a bit and sighed. "What will come, will come. I can only impart so much. Just know this; none of you were named frivolously."

Fred's eyes went wide. "Morgan."

Julian looked proud. "And what of your other brothers?"

George blinked and said, "Charlie's middle name is Prewett."

"I always wondered why it wasn't Bill who was named after Mum's family," Fred said, looking Julian in the eyes and silently asking him to answer the unspoken question.

"William will always side with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Percy is a Ministry man through and through. The two of you, Charlie, and Ronald…well you were meant to be just where you are. Morgan Le Fay wasn't an enemy of the Queen…she was a spiritual advisor and tactician. Twins born on All Fools Day…" Julian trailed off chuckling.

Fred grinned and then burst out laughing.

"Clearly Mum isn't slow on the uptake," George said through his laughter.

"Non, non," Julian managed. Then his stance stiffened. "Fred and George Morgan Weasley, will you take the charge of warrior of the Order of the Dragon?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Will you protect your sister and her mates with your lives if need be?"

Fred glared and huffed. "Yes."

George literally hissed as he echoed Fred. "Yes."

Julian smiled widely. "Then you two should hurry towards the larges dining hall…the Great Hall. Everyone of importance will join you there soon."

Fred shot George a look before they both inclined their heads respectfully and took off at a dead run.

--dbgdbg—

Theo paced as he shifted his thoughts around, wondering where to begin. He sighed and decided that the beginning was the best place to do so, even if it would take quite some time to explain everything. Now wasn't the time to have anyone half informed.

"Ivan was hired when I was very small, as a nanny of sorts. He was a father, mother, brother, and protector all rolled into one. When I was old enough to travel…he brought me here and to Blaise's place. I watched, from his aunt Ivana's house, Julian bringing Draco here and showing him around. Ivan and Ivana told me that is was for our safety that neither Blaise nor Draco should know that I frequented the Reserve or Blaise's home. Mikhail, better known as Mik, came to my home a couple of years later as a horse trainer. By the time I was eight, I was already training with blades. When I was here in Romania, I was also trained with my wand. There are wards here that prevent underage magic from being reported."

He took a deep breathe and shot his four companions a look to see how they were handling his story so far. Ginny and Ron looked a mite confused, but Draco and Blaise seemed to be absorbing the information.

"Before I left for Hogwarts, I was tested and granted the status of Warrior of the Order of the Dragon. I was told to stick to the shadows and make myself as unobtrusive as possible. Mik informed me then that Irina wasn't to know that I was already trained. Her plan was to have me trained alongside the four of you…and possibly the twins. Since I had perfected the art of going unnoticed long ago the directive wasn't hard. I knew that Mik and Ivan only had everyone's best interests in mind. My…father…had all but forgotten me around age five and just recently was reminded that I was nearly old enough to take that infernal Mark."

"But, wasn't he arrested?" Ginny blurted and then blushed.

Theo grinned. "Thanks for your part in that," he said with a nod to her and Ron. "I wanted to do a dance right there in the Great Hall when the news reached me. He was thick as thieves with Lucius Malfoy…he got exactly what he deserved."

"You were _happy_?" Ron asked looking incredulous.

"Was, am, and always will be," Theo quipped. "He was about as useful as Lucius and Mariska when it came to being a parent."

"You too? I feel for you then," Draco drawled.

"So do I," Blaise added dryly.

It was Ginny and Ron's reactions that nearly had Theo stumbling. Ginny had that purely _female_ look on her face. The one that reminded him of Ivana, Tasha, and even Irina- though that particular comparison wouldn't be mentioned. It clearly told him that Ginny was protective, very protective, of him already. There was a light flush on her cheeks and a glint in his eye that spoke of painful hexing should anyone harm him. He couldn't resist grinning. _They were right; she is a Princess through- and- through._

"How can you smile?" Ron asked tightly.

Theo shook his head. He wondered if Ron knew how protective and angry he looked right now. The attraction that Theo had felt before grew by leaps and bounds in that very moment.

"Well?" Ginny asked while Draco and Blaise watched the three of them utterly amused.

Theo shrugged. "Because, you are already proving yourself as Princess."

Ginny cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"As Princess Prewett nee Weasley…well your charge is to protect the Order and everyone associated with it alongside Malfoy and Zabini as Dauphin and Prince."

"Your so called father needs a sound thrashing," she said flatly. "If seeing that makes me a princess…then hand over my crown."

Theo's eyes went wide as Draco and Blaise burst out laughing.

Ginny huffed and pouted. "I don't know what you two are laughing about as you're in the same boat Nott is."

"Theo, please."

Ginny smiled softly. "Theo it is."

Draco and Blaise glared at him out of Ginny's sight and he rolled his eyes. _This should prove very interesting. If they're upset hat she smiled at me, what the ruddy hell is going to happen the first time another bloke actually makes a pass at her?_

"My charge is supposed to be taking Ivan's place at Blaise's home...leading the Order warriors there. I have a feeling that Ivan will be staying while Mik takes Irina's place here."

"Is Mik a trained Warrior?" Draco asked.

"He trained me. He, his sister Tasha, and Ivan were all trained practically from birth by Ivana."

Draco sighed. "What about the administrative part?"

Theo ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Charlie Weasley was Irina's right hand in those matters."

"Not any longer," Draco snarled. Then he turned to Ginny. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I don't think we can trust him, brother or not, just now."

Ginny surprised Theo by taking Draco's hand as she said, "I know that. He and Irina have to prove themselves trustworthy."

"But, you still have two years of schooling left…we all do," Ron pointed out.

Blaise snickered. "I have a feeling that we'll spend one of those here."

Ginny laid her head on Blaise's shoulder and took a deep breathe. "According to what I saw…we will be at Hogwarts sooner or later."

Theo bit his lip. He knew about her visions and wasn't sure how to approach that particular subject.

"Theo?" Ron inquired.

"I know about the visions," he blurted, blushing furiously.

Ginny hunched her shoulders even as Draco and Blaise turned to her, their looks of concern and worry clear. She allowed them to cradle her close with an ease that told Theo everything he needed to about them without even asking.

"Is there anything you don't know?"

Theo dropped down on the bench next to Ron. "I know everything I need to in order to assist the Dauphin, Prince, and Princess. My title, and yours, is Lord of the Order of the Dragon. I also hold the title Warrior which you four will earn in due time. I was the only one of us that had the freedom to learn everything that we needed to know growing up."

"How do you mean? Draco said that Julian brought him here and Blaise said that he grew up close to here as well."

"Ron, even with Blaise growing up in Romania…well he was still watched as a future Death Eater as was Draco. If they had taken that road…none of this would be happening. The Order would have been compromised and used as a tool by that madman."

"Well," Blaise drawled angrily, telling Theo that he hadn't been forgiven for upsetting Ginny just yet, "we made our choices. We're here and need to know what exactly is going to happen when we reach the castle."

Theo jumped to his feet. "The Order of the Dragon will be waiting in the Great Hall. Irina would have been the one to announce you, but I suppose Mik will do the honors instead. The Warriors will be flooding in from all over the world, just so you know."

Ginny sighed heavily. "I never thought I would learn I was a Princess and co-leader of an Order all before I turned fifteen."

Theo grinned. "Not just the Order…"

Ginny's jaw dropped and Theo laughed.

"Princess Prewett nee Weasley, you are also so ruler of Transylvania though only the magical community recognizes that Transylvania still exists and has a ruling family…the Etanin's. When the Etanin line married into the Prew…well eventually you are the result."

"So, Ginny is a Princess twice over?" Ron sputtered.

Theo grinned. "As Zabini is a Prince twice over. Attila's oldest son and the sister of the King of Moldavia had a bit of an affair. She was betrothed to another, but the marriage didn't produce any children. When the King died without an heir…the title was her's. The Moldavian's were also Warriors of the Order and loyal to the Tepes family."

"I suppose Moldavia still exists as well?" Ron asked wryly.

"Of course it does, Blaise's 'home' is the palace and has been for centuries," Theo retorted.

"What about me?" Draco said teasingly.

"Dauphin Drakon Tepes…Ruler of Wallachia and the Order of the Dragon, your titles were combined long ago as technically you are Dauphin or Voivod of Wallachia and Drakon of the Order."

Draco snickered. "And why is the title Dauphin rather than Voivod?"

Theo quirked up an eyebrow. Draco was testing him, hard. _So be it_. "Because, the family married into a French royal line. Secrecy being of utmost importance…the title was changed."

"French?" Ginny inquired dully.

Draco laughed. "The old royal lines are so convoluted and there were so many usurpers…it just isn't worth the fight to regain all that I should have…that any of us should have. The Dark Lord is enough of a fight for me."

Ron's eyes were wide and his jaw hung open as he stared at Ginny, Draco, and Blaise.

Theo sniggered. "Yes, Ron, you are looking at the heirs to most of the old, true, royal wizarding lines of Europe."

"That is where Malfoy came from," Ron exclaimed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ron, when the title was changed the family took a French name. The Weasley family was part of the destruction of the old lines. They were originally mercenaries for those who sought to destabilize Europe. Muggle Royals and weaker…lesser wizarding families."

"Most of the wizarding lines faded into the background out of self-preservation," Blaise added. "They became the masters of hiding in plain sight and working their own agendas into whatever war happened to be going on at the time. Allies were found the world over as well."

"One of my ancestors clashed with one of your Weasley ancestors," Draco supplied. "One of his sons saw the wisdom of siding with the Malfoy family and simply disappeared. The Weasley line split into two. One line became loyal to the Order and the other retained its animosity even today."

"But, how am I part of the line that is loyal if I was born into the line that loathes Malfoys?"

"Because your loyalty is with your sister," Theo said simply.

"Explain," Ron demanded.

Theo huffed. "The Weasley line intermarried somewhere along the line and became one again. The line loyal to the Dauphin is based upon where each Weasleys loyalty lies. The animosity prevents some of your siblings from seeing where their loyalties should lie in favor of the nonsense your father spouts."

"I'm confused," Ginny admitted. "My titles are from the Prewett line, but the Weasley family, at least some of them, was loyal to the Order as well?"

Theo considered finding the handiest flat surface and banging his head on it. There was so much to explain that it would take weeks if not months to get it all straight. He didn't have the luxury of time at the moment. They had to get to the castle for the meeting.

"I might as well explain the Zabini name and then we should go," Blaise interjected.

"My head is spinning," Ginny said.

Theo was amazed at the speed in which all three males moved. Ron shot up and was kneeling at Ginny's feet in the blink of and eye even as Draco scooped her up and into his lap. Blaise…well Blaise moved to hold both her and Draco the moment she was on Draco's lap.

Ron backed off when the three of them began speaking softly to one another. Their voices were low enough that Theo only caught enough to know that it was a constant stream of languages. Ron sat back down next to him, his eyes on his sister.

"What happened?" Theo whispered.

Ron sighed. "I can't understand a word that they are saying…that was if me being over there would do any good."

"We really need to bring you up to speed. What languages do they know?"

Ron sat back and shrugged. "Romanian, French, Italian…who the hell knows."

Theo chuckled. "She is okay though?"

"She's fine. I caught enough English to know that they were worried that she would have another vision. She's not apparently."

Theo cocked his head to the side, trying to catch some part of their conversation. All he could get was that Ginny was fine and that the sheer amount of information had thrown her. His brows rose when she called them 'overprotective bastards' in at least three languages. He laughed aloud when she told them exactly what she thought of their suggestion that she have a lie down. He didn't think it was humanly possible.

Draco laughed aloud. "Sorry, pet, I don't think we can oblige."

"Blaise, go ahead and explain," Ginny said in a sugary sweet tone that was laced with sarcasm.

Blaise chuckled. "My family married into an Italian royal line and took their name to further hide our true allegiances. I don't think my father knew what he was getting into when he married my mother. Her days are numbered, of that I am certain."

"How so?" Ron asked.

"My family has always carried out assassinations when prudent which is likely what attracted my father to her. She lives because she has left me alone for the most part. Should she set out to try and find me…"

"How can you be so…so…unaffected?" Ron asked perplexedly.

Theo shook his head. Ron was growing up quickly, but he was still quite naive. This was the norm for the world he was now involved in. Theo had no doubts that the time would come where it was kill or be killed. If Ron couldn't handle that then it would be best if he did stay here.

"Dauphin, Princess, Prince, Milords?"

Theo turned to see one of the Warriors from Mik's troupe. "Yes?"

"Milord Milicevic asked me to retrieve you," the Warrior explained.

"We should get this over with," Draco conceded. "We've a lot to learn and if I'm not mistaken, not too much time to do it in."

"Dauphin," the Warrior said reverently as he bowed. "The Warriors and advisors are gathering in anticipation of your ascension. If it pleases you, I shall accompany you."

Theo got to his feet wondering what formalities the three of them would require of himself and Ron.

"No bowing and arse kissing from you two," Draco said, answering Theo's question perfectly. "We'll get enough of that from everyone else."

Ron got to his feet chuckling. "That's a relief. I may like you two well enough, but I wasn't looking forward to falling to my knees whenever you entered a room or stood."

Theo grinned when Draco and Blaise tucked Ginny between them and wrapped their arms about her waist. It was blindingly obvious just where the three of them were heading. Hell, even a blind man could see it.

He and Ron walked side-by-side, bringing up the rear of their little group. The world was about to change. The only question was…how much.

--dbgdbg—

Ginny snuggled into Draco pulling Blaise closer at the same time. Her mind really was spinning under the weight of everything she'd learned in the past couple of days. She was a Princess! Not once, but at least twice. She was smart enough to read between the lines about the whole 'royal families' deal. It was clear to her that each line had made a concentrated effort to marry into titled families. She did have one question though.

"Does Dumbledore know about us?"

Draco tensed up, but only for a moment. "He shouldn't. Most families that are titled are loyal to the Order. If he knows anything, it would be that long ago there was royalty in the wizarding world. My family, from what I can remember, spent many a year hiding all the royal lines. It just wasn't safe once muggle borns became accepted in our world."

Her hackles rose. "Don't even start that bloody rubbish about purebloods being the only acceptable witches and wizards or I'll throttle you, Draco."

The Warrior in front of them chuckled. "No offense, Princess, but you do realize how odd that sounds coming from you, don't you?"

She frowned, unsure of how to take that particular comment. "How so?"

"You are the purest witch in Europe if not the world," Blaise supplied with a light chuckle.

She huffed in irritation. "That shouldn't matter, purity I mean."

The Warrior turned and dropped to his knees. "Princess, for your comment alone I would give my life for yours."

Ginny panicked. She was a fourteen year old girl; she didn't need some tall, dark, and handsome Warrior vowing fealty. The mere thought made her uncomfortable. All of this was too new for her to handle it well.

Draco must have sensed her discomfort. "What is your name, Warrior?"

"Dauphin, my given name is Vasily."

"You are Rom, yes?" Blaise asked.

"I am, Prince Zabini."

Blaise smiled. "That would explain your actions as the Rom have long been seen as anything but pure."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Vasily, stand up, please."

"Princess, please accept my vow," he asked once he was back on his feet.

She sighed, not knowing what else to do. "I accept your vow. How old are you, Vasily?"

His big brown eyes widened. "I've just turned sixteen, Princess."

"So you go to school at the Institute?" Ron asked, coming to stand behind her.

"I do, though with my vow I will follow the Princess."

Draco snickered. "Are all the Warriors like you?"

Vasily blushed. "I don't know how you mean that, Dauphin."

Ginny just shook her head. The big, bad Warrior was nearly stuttering and all because Draco's full attention was on him. The poor boy was shaking so hard that his weapons, of which there were at least a half dozen, were rattling.

"I applaud your loyalty, but I was wondering if Blaise and myself would receive private guards as well," Draco explained carefully.

Vasily looked stricken. "Oh, Dauphin, forgive my insult."

Ginny reached out to stop him before he could drop to his knees again. "You didn't insult him. Did he, Draco?"

"No, not in the least," Draco replied quickly.

"Are Ron and myself not worthy?" Theo called out.

Draco and Blaise whirled around, gaping. It was obvious that they hadn't thought of it that way. She had, and it made her feel good to know that her more trusting nature would be of use. Draco and Blaise were so used to treating everyone with extreme amounts of caution that she would be needed if all this was going to work.

Theo was smiling smugly when he added, "I've trained to do just that and I'm sure Ron will come along nicely before we are to return to Britain."

"You see," Blaise said teasingly. "We've got our own private guards too."

Ginny laughed, slipping her arms in theirs and taking off towards the castle. "Oh, do stop, both of you."

"Ahh, I wondered when the dictator would return," Draco joked.

"Dictator?" Theo and Vasily chorused.

Ron laughed aloud. "Just wait; you'll see what they mean."

Ginny, Draco, and Blaise laughed all the way to the castle at the perplexed expressions on Theo and Vasily's faces. She had a feeling that this little meeting was going to be the least eventful part of the day. After all the revelations, and her new guard, she didn't see the upcoming meeting as being anything but boring.

**Now the question...The next chapter picks up a few months later, as nothing of real interest happens. The meeting, as Ginny said, would likely bore everyone to tears. I can end 'Visions' here and the sequel will begin with what would have been the next chapter...or we can push ahead and keep the entire story together. The choice is yours. **

**Oh, did you like Vasily? ;)**


	16. Changes

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit short- I do apologize. I was combining two chapters as I retyped everything, but since it is taking me longer to update than I like…I figured I would give you something…Oh, and I apologize ahead of time- maybe.

**Visions Chapter 15**

**Mid-November (four months later)**

**Changes**

"Ginny!"

Ginny snickered and turned to the portrait next to her desk. Julian was chuckling and she rolled her eyes. "Impatient aren't they?"

Julian grinned. "Today is important to the both of them. All of you have been spending too much time worrying over training and school. Let them have their fun and complete the Yule shopping at the same time."

Ginny sighed, running her hands over the long skirt she was wearing, smoothing it out. She was dressed in traditional Romanian clothing for this particular outing as wizarding robes just wouldn't be acceptable where they were going. Draco and Blaise had insisted on taking her to one of the small villages not too far from the reserve. A Muggle village. Thanks to Tasha and Mama's tutoring she was learning that Romania, at least the outlying villages, was even more old-fashioned than the British wizarding world. Women were not to appear in public in trousers _for any reason_. Women were to be accompanied by a male _at all times_. It wasn't proper for an unmarried female to _gallivant about_ _alone_.

She shook her head and sniggered. Mama's disgust for the 'rules' had been obvious. Considering Mama's skill with blades of all shapes and sizes, Ginny hadn't been too terribly surprised.

"Go on, before they decide that something is wrong," Julian urged, barely disguising his amusement.

She hurried over to the main door of her suite and opened the door. Draco and Blaise were glaring at her while Vasily, Theo, and Ron were reclined against the far wall not bothering to hide their wide smiles. Those three were amused by Draco and Blaise's continued skirting of the subject of what was truly going on. Iad, even she was losing patience with them. Just last week they had nearly thrashed one of the village boys for complimenting her on her appearance. When you took into account that each time she had a vision she woke tucked between them only to hear whispered words of love…well she was going to snap one of these days and take matters into her own hands. The only thing stopping her was lack of self-confidence. Sure, it looked and sounded like they had…some sort of deep feelings for her and each other…but what if it was only between the two of them and they simply didn't want to hurt her by confessing all?

Draco smiled, his eyes softening as he looked her over. "You look beautiful, Ginny."

"Absolutely," Blaise whispered, taking her hand and tucking her between them. "Good thing we have weapons."

Draco snickered. "They do," he said with a nod towards Theo, Ron, and Vasily, "we don't. Mik took all but our wands."

Ginny rolled her eyes. After the 'incident', Mik and Ivan were nearly militant with the speeches about not alienating your allies and not overreacting. Draco and Blaise just rolled their eyes and ignored the instructions. There was only so much that anyone could say to either male since they were the Drakon and Prince. Whether they were here on the reserve or Blaise's home, everyone they encountered bent over backwards to please them. It made her job of keeping them from returning to past behavior even harder.

Blaise huffed. "It isn't like we're going to draw our wands in a crowd of muggles…we should have some sort of weapon…"

Vasily chuckled. "Don't you trust the three of us to protect you three?"

Ginny cut off Draco and Blaise with a look. "Of course we do, Vasily. Draco and Blaise didn't mean to insult you."

"No of course not," Draco muttered as Blaise nodded in agreement. Both looked mutinous.

Ginny smiled as she tucked her hands in Draco and Blaise's. She led them down the hall and towards the main entrance.

They didn't make it before the wards sounded, alerting them of trouble. Ginny gripped Draco and Blaise's hands to keep them from running off. If the intruder was looking for one of them, the castle's added defenses would keep them safe.

"I don't like this," Vasily muttered as he, Ron, and Theo moved in front of them.

"We'll stay in the castle," Ginny said exasperatedly.

"We need to know what is going on," Draco protested.

Blaise just rolled his eyes and led them to one of the small parlors near the main doors. "We'll wait here for news. I trust Mik and Ivan to handle it."

"They shouldn't have to," Draco reminded them angrily. "We should be there to greet whoever decided breeching our land was a smart idea."

Ginny tugged both of them down onto one of the numerous couches and stretched out across their laps, not knowing what else to do in order to keep them here. They had hundreds ready to stand between them and whatever the threat was. It was just difficult for Draco and Blaise to remember that. She laid her head on Draco's shoulder and took Blaise's hand into her own.

Vasily paced in front of the door, glancing at the main doors ever few seconds and his hands hovered over his blades. It was clear that he didn't like being stuck without news.

"My children, calm yourselves."

Every eye in the room was on Julian as he stepped into his portrait above the fireplace. He chuckled and added, "We've visitors that needed sanctuary."

Ginny didn't like the sound of that at all. "Who?"

Julian's shoulders dropped and he looked away. "I can't tell you as of yet. Soon you will know everything."

Ron growled and marched towards the door, pulling Theo along in his wake. "I'm not liking your tone, Julian. Theo and I will find out what is going on."

"You can't," Vasily protested, moving between them and the doors. "We must stay here."

"I don't like this," Ginny whispered. "This feels wrong."

"Wrong how?" Blaise asked worriedly.

Ginny took a deep breath as Draco's arms held her to his chest comfortingly. "I don't know. Just wrong."

Draco kissed her brow. "We'll know what this is about soon enough. Don't worry over it until we have news."

Ginny felt helpless. If someone had to flee here for sanctuary, shouldn't she have known about it? Why wouldn't she have had a vision to alert an ally of danger? Wasn't that what the visions were for?

Blaise shifted and held Ginny between himself and Draco on the couch, laying his cheek on hers. "Pet, we don't like it when you worry."

She huffed, but didn't protest. One, she liked their attention way to much to stop them. Two, he was telling the truth. And three, she didn't even want to think about who would arrive unannounced and what that might mean for them and the war.

Charlie (having been relegated to fieldwork along with Irina for the past four months) appeared at the door nearly an hour later. It had been the most tense and silent hour that Ginny could ever remember. His eyes swept the room and some of the tension seemed to drain away.

"Good, you're all here."

"Charlie," Draco growled warningly. It was a tone everyone was learning meant swift and painful punishment if the Dauphin wasn't answered quickly and completely.

"There was an attack," Charlie began softly, "in Britain."

Ginny sat up, wide-eyed and with that feeling deep down inside- the feeling that whatever Charlie had to say next would utterly and completely devastate her. "Charlie?"

He looked so apologetic that Ginny felt guilty, just for a moment, about what had happened between them.

"The Burrow was attacked. Mum and Dad were having a 'talk' about you," he said with a nod for Ginny. "Dad was so distracted by attempting to convince Mum that you needed help that…"

"Mum?" Ron blurted as he rushed across the room and shoved Charlie into the wall. "What about Mum?"

"Her guards fought off the Death Eaters, but she refused to sit back while her home was attacked. She will be fine."

"What about Mr. Weasley?" Theo said, pulling Ron off of Charlie and into his arms. "The guards should have protected them both."

"He refused the guards, saying that he wasn't going to trust strangers with unknown allegiances with his life. He…he said that the Order of the Phoenix would protect him. He ran out of the house, already bleeding from the curses that he hadn't been quick enough to dodge."

Ginny whimpered, climbing into his lap, burying her face in Draco's chest while pulling Blaise as close as she could. She didn't want to accept what Charlie _wasn't _saying. She felt the tears falling silently.

"Shh," Draco murmured as he shifted her completely between himself and Blaise as they both held her. Blaise pressed his chest to her back and sang a soft song of mourning in Romanian.

"The Phoenix fighters showed up a full five minutes after the fight began. They worked alongside our Warriors until the last Death Eater had either fled or been killed. There was nothing they could do for Dad at that point."

"How bad?" Ron asked shakily.

Ginny shook her head, not wanting to know right at the moment.

"Mum is with Mama at the moment. There is no better place for her, Ron. You can go to her when Tasha comes to get you. Um, there is more that you should know."

"Not now," Draco snarled.

Ginny tightened her hold on him, hoping to keep him from lashing out at Charlie. Hexing or gods forbid beheading the messenger wasn't the right way to go, not about this. She felt Draco's hold on her shift as he got to his feet with her tight against his chest and cradled in his arms. "We'll be upstairs."

Ginny opened her eyes just enough to see Theo leading Ron out. She couldn't face Charlie at the moment. They had fought, true enough, but this brought home the true danger. She wanted her brother back.

She just didn't have it in her to say it right now.

Her eyes drifted closed again as Blaise's song soothed her as much as he and Draco's presence did. When Draco's voice mingled with his, she drifted off to sleep the tears still streaming down her face.

--dbgdbg—

"Ron, come on. Let me help you."

Ron leaned into Theo weakly. He felt like part of his heart had been ripped from his chest. No matter his dad's behavior as of late, he was still dad. And mum, mum was injured badly enough that they weren't even allowed to see her yet. It was all too much for him to handle.

"Stay with me?" he asked softly.

Theo's hold on him tightened. "Of course I will. Losing someone is never easy, even I understand that. I'll stay with you as long as you want me to."

Ron knew that now definitely wasn't the time. He also knew that he needed something, anything, to remind himself that he was alive and well. But, he waited until Theo had helped him into his bedroom and stripped off his boots and weapons. He felt rather like one of Ginny's old rag dolls for all the help he was to Theo.

When Theo sat beside him, Ron reached out and laid a hand on his cheek. "Where are we at?"

Theo quirked up an eyebrow. "In your bedroom in the castle. Are you sure you don't need me to call a healer for you?"

Ron smiled half-heartedly. "That isn't what I meant, Theo. You and me, where are we at?"

Theo's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "What exactly do you mean?"

Ron took a deep breath and leaned over brushing his mouth against Theo's lightly. It only took a split second for Theo to respond, kissing him back tenderly.

When Theo finally pulled back, he whispered, "I don't want to take advantage, Ron."

Ron half sobbed, half laughed, pulling Theo against him. "You aren't. Remind me I'm alive and that you care."

Ron looked into those lavender eyes and saw home. It was that simple. They came together again, Theo laying him back on the bed and showing him just how alive they both were.

He could almost fell the wounds healing.

--dbgdbg—

Molly slowly opened her eyes and sighed when she saw her old friend Ivana sitting next to her bed polishing some sort of weapon. "'Vana?"

"Molls, you're awake! I was so worried. Where do you hurt?"

Molly tried to smile. Ivana hadn't changed a bit. "All over, but it is fine for now."

Ivana glared, taking a cup from the bedside table. "Drink this and it will be more than fine, Molls. I'm sorry about Arthur."

Molly took the cup with shaking hands. "They tried to protect him. He was just too stubborn to let them. Time heals all wounds."

"That it does, that it does. Do you want to sleep?"

Molly handed her back the empty cup and struggled to sit up. "No, I want to see Ginny and Ron, please."

"I've taken them under my wing, Molls. Love them like they were my own, isn't that what you asked of me long ago?"

Molly leaned against the pillows and sighed as whatever the concoction had been began to ease away the pain. "I did."

Ivana smiled and resumed polishing. "Ron and Theo have something special brewing."

Molly couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Gossip already?"

"They need a bit of time, Molls. If gossiping with an old friend gives them that time, then that is what I'll do."

"How are Charlie and Irina doing?"

Ivana winced. "I'm sure your Warriors passed on what has happened."

"The breech, I should have seen that one coming. The Lugosi's never have been ones to sit back and wait for everything to unfold."

"No, no, they haven't and Irina, bless her, thought she was doing the right thing."

"What about Theo? I would catch sight of him coming and going to school, but gossip about him was scarce."

Ivana snickered. "Mik and Ivan would have made certain of that. He's fine, like a son to me. They brought him to me as often as possible over the years. The poor boy needed a mum and I was all too happy to do what I could for him."

"Ginny?"

Ivana grinned widely. "Oh, the Dauphin and the Prince are taking care of her, very good care of her."

Molly's jaw dropped. "You mean they've finally admitted it?"

Ivana laughed. "No, not as of yet, mores the pity. They circle one another. I think there are bets on just how long they'll delude themselves."

"Are you two gossiping already?"

Molly turned to see a younger version of Ivana standing in the doorway. "You must be Tasha."

"And you would be the Aunt Molls that Mum talks about," Tasha said with a smile. "It is good to finally meet you. I just wish circumstances had been different, I am sorry for your loss."

"Time," Molly murmured, trying to stay strong. Ginny would need her in the coming days, especially once she imparted all the information she had been able to gather.

Tasha kissed her brow. "Well, Aunt Molls, would you like something to eat?"

"I take it you're to hold me off too," Molly teased.

Tasha laughed. "I've strict orders from Mik. According to Charlie, Ron and Ginny are in good hands. You need your rest."

Molly felt sleep overtaking her as Ivana and Tasha helped her lay back down. "You drugged me!"

She fell asleep as Ivana's laughter filled the room.

--dbgdbg—

"Ginny?"

Her eyes were heavy and gritty from crying, but she was aware enough to realize that they had brought her to Draco's room. Her voice was a bit rough and hoarse as she whispered, "Just stay with me, please."

"Let's get your shoes off," Blaise suggested gently. "Then you should rest."

Ginny didn't have it in her to argue. Her dad was gone and nothing was going to change that. All she could do was take the comfort they provided and pray that this death wasn't merely a prequel to a bloodbath.

She drifted as they tucked her in, crawling in on either side of her and holding her close. But what really soothed her was when they began singing the same song of mourning that they had earlier. She drifted off to sleep once again, comforted beyond measure that Draco and Blaise were here, with her, and that they wouldn't be leaving.

--dbgdbg—

Vasily paced the corridor that held all of the royal bedrooms; from one end to the other. He silently kept vigil. He knew the pain of losing a parent and wouldn't begrudge any of them their time of mourning.

He was worried though. Mik had come by earlier to check on everyone and pass on a bit of news. Arthur Weasley hadn't believed his wife, about the Princess or the Order of the Dragon. He had called her delusional and warned her that Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone destroy all he had built since his defeat of Grindewald. The poor man had set all his hoped in Dumbledore and that idiot Potter. It was probably a blessing that he died now, before he had seen Dumbledore for what he truly was.

Vasily huffed angrily as he paced. Dumbledore was a manipulative wanker that used those around him, regardless of cost, in order to promote 'the greater good'. The greater good indeed, Dumbledore didn't have a clue what he was mucking around in. According to Molly Weasley's guards…Dumbledore had informed his Phoenix lot that Princess Ginny was likely insane and corrupting all who encountered her. The man made her sound like Death herself.

"Vas?"

Vasily slowly turned to find an anxious looking Ivan standing at the top of the stairs. "What do you need?"

"You looked positively murderous, my brother."

Vasily grinned. "I was thinking about the fool Dumbledore and the lies he is spreading."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Said behavior brasses me off too; it doesn't make me murderous."

Vasily rolled his eyes. "I was thinking about how he is making the Princess seem like Death. How foolish is he?"

Ivan laughed, muffling the sound by covering his mouth with his hand. Once he'd calmed himself, he said, "One set on destroying the world while the Dauphin, Princess, and Prince are doing all they can to save it…fairly delusional I would guess."

"Tell me the fool will have his head removed before this war is over?"

Ivan laughed aloud. "What will come, will come, Vas."

Vasily scowled. He'd been wielding weapons practically since he could walk. Now that war was here, they were being held back. He didn't like this one bit. The Warriors should be out, taking out small groups of the enemy before retreating back to safety. If they didn't, then when the time came for all out battles they would be outnumbered. Not that being outnumbered was a big problem, more of an irritant. He just didn't like having his wings clipped like this.

Ivan shook his head, patting him on the shoulder. "Walk it off, Vas. Soon enough we'll have more battles than we know what to do with."

Vasily couldn't help but sneer.

_That bodes so damn well for the future, now doesn't it?_


	17. News

**Visions chapter 16**

**News**

_(4 months later) Roughly March of what would have been Ginny's 5th year_

Ginny bolted upright, her heart pounding and eyes wide. She'd let loose a blood-curdling scream before she was awake and coherent enough to stop herself. Slumping against the headboard, she didn't bother explaining until after Vasily rushed in, dagger in hand as he searched her face, nodding at what he saw in her expression. "A vision," she confirmed wearily.

"What is wrong?" Draco and Blaise chorused, nearly sliding into the bed as they raced in with Theo, Ron, and the twins right behind them.

Shaking her head, Ginny began explaining. "We must send Warriors out to warn all of the schools, that madman is sending spies to each, looking for us, Potter, and Granger. If we don't hurry, it will be a bloodbath." She shuddered. "If he gets away with it, then other madmen will try their luck the world over."

The twins changed direction mid-stride and ran back out, not bothering to question her. They knew all too well that even a moment of hesitation could have dire consequences. The last four months, since the attack on the Burrow, had taught them that lesson quickly as the attacks became more and more fierce and frequent.

She moved to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over the side. Her head was aching something fierce and she downed the proffered headache potion before standing, ignoring the weakness from the hellish vision, taking Draco and Blaise's hands instinctively. "I need to get dressed. Those safe houses are about to come in very handy."

"Who?" Blaise asked softly, not daring coddle her any more than they already were.

"Vas, Theo, Ron, go and ready the Great Hall," Draco requested, his eyes not leaving Ginny the entire time, even as he and Blaise walked with her to the wardrobe. He heard them leave as she chose clothing, kissed both their cheeks and went into the loo to get ready.

Blaise merely sighed and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. When it was the three of them alone none of them bothered with the facade of fearlessness and stoicism.

She emerged a few minutes later, clad in comfortable trousers and a blouse, her long hair plaited and dropped over her shoulder. She was disturbed and her next words explained just why that was. "Everything will burn. Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons, Wizarding Paris and Milan... the carnage in my vision was unlike anything I have seen outside the history books."

"Oh well _fuck_."

Blaise shook his head and muttered, "What he said."

She pulled them both close, wrapping her arms around both of them. "We can't stop it all. What we can do is try to save the schools, the children. We _must_ save as many as possible."

"Dumbledore and Potter won't let us." Draco hated to be the one to point it out, but it was like the gigantic elephant in the room, one which everyone had been stepping around as of late.

"The French will," Mikhail said from the doorway.

"They've called for aid then?" Blaise asked as the three of them untangled enough to walk towards the door.

"They seem to know what is coming," Mikhail agreed. "Which may be because the twins message was delivered by one of the loyal Order members who also happens to hold a high position in the Ministry."

The cover story was that there was a large group of Wizarding folk who had banded together during Grindelwald's war and that had fought against Voldemort during the first war. One that was fully prepared to protect their world, but one that refused to side with Dumbledore and his sad little Phoenix Order. It was _sort of_ the truth.

They walked down together, only to be met with one of the other refugees from the day Molly had arrived. Nymphadora Tonks had taken one look at the dismal Phoenix lots fighting skills and something had awoken in her, something that she still couldn't fully explain but that something had led her to help the Order Warriors and insist upon coming with them. She had been checked and rechecked, finally being declared not a threat, but a Black through and through, family loyalty running strong for 'Cousin Draco' as she teasingly called him.

"Well?" Draco nearly drawled, looking expectantly at his flamboyant cousin.

She grinned. "I still find it amazing that Minerva plays the game so well." The smile fell away and she sighed. "I also brought along the two I told you about. Mama took charge of them right off and they are settling in."

"They aren't hurt are they?" Ginny asked worriedly. Morag MacDougal and Anthony Goldstein were both Ravenclaws (and of families loyal to the Order) that had been in Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Ron's year at Hogwarts. They had kept to themselves mostly, though none of their family names were unknown as they moved- had moved- in the same social circles as the Malfoys and Zabinis. It had become clear to everyone in the past few months that no matter your social class, you were in danger.

"No, no," Tonks assured her quickly, not quite stifling a grin. "Just moved to safely, though they are none too happy about that. Apparently Miss Moon was with her family in Africa and won't be joining them here for a bit. It is unsafe to give any indication of their current location."

Blaise snickered. Morag MacDougal's temper was well known, she was the oldest daughter and the youngest child of a prominent Scottish Purebood house and the pampered princess of her family. Her cohorts and best mates- honorary siblings according to them- since they were in nappies were not far from her side and they were fiercely loyal to one another. Anthony was an only child and Lilis was the baby of the family, with five or maybe it was six brothers that catered to her and Morag's every whim. He remembered a garden party where some idiot- Pansy if he recalled correctly- had said something snide about Anthony. It had been clear even at age ten that Pansy was no match for either of the other girls alone let alone when they protected their 'brother'. It had taken weeks for Pansy's hair to change back and nearly as long for the bruises from their hexes to fade. "You'll want scones and cherry bakewells at the ready and when Miss Moon is able to join us she will be given full access to the kitchens, she loves to bake."

"They are to be given access to the libraries," Blaise said musingly.

"After the meeting we will go and meet with them," Draco added. Quietly, so only Blaise and Gin could hear he said, "They'll be in a right sour mood that they don't have Lilis or any of the brothers here with them."

Gin sighed, taking Draco and Blaise's hands as they continued on down to where the council would be awaiting them. It just didn't seem to end, there was not much downtime and they were all feeling it. With every passing day she felt the vision of them picnicking at Hogwarts slipping further and further away. It hurt her, thinking that they may never have that moment of peace, of the simple joy of a normal day. "Let's just get the meeting over with."

-DGB-

Fred stepped into the Great Hall just in time to hear Mikhail lose his temper, his tone soft and low rather than screaming, "If we don't show some form of control now then later not one of our allies embedded in _any_ government will be able to help us. We _must_ make a power play."

"We will," Draco assured him calmly. Motioning towards the maps spread across the huge table, he sighed. "We will send Warriors to defend Beaubaxtons."

"They won't allow us more," Ginny said cautiously. "At least not in Britain; not while Dumbledore and his lot have so much power."

"All we can do is bide our time. We will send Warriors to Britain and wait until they can be of help. Our hands are tied."

Fred waited until the meeting broke up a few minutes later to join them at the table. "Why don't you three visit Mum and Mama? A bit of motherly affection might be a good break from all the gloom and doom." He raised a hand to stop them from asking any questions, "Messages have been sent to all corners of the world, rest assured."

"You know," Ginny said reluctantly, "We are going to have to implement the scare tactics we have been putting off."

Draco and Blaise were behind her one hundred percent and she knew that and was confident in her declaration. Something dramatic and public had to be done. Many ideas had been discussed and discarded, leaving only the historic -some would say unnecessary- actions of the man who had become a legend, a bogeyman to children magical and Muggle alike.

"People decide whom to love and whom to fear," Blaise said firmly. "Love can't be controlled."

"But fear, well, fear can be," Draco finished.

Fred merely stared, looking aghast.

She reached out to her brother, taking his hand in hers. "They must fear us more than they fear that sick bastard. The time of secrecy is over, brother. If we can strike fear in the hearts of the guilty than we can save the innocents; too much innocent blood has been spilt."

"If- If you have decided this, why not announce it at the meeting?" Fred asked after a long, tense silence.

"This is no democracy," Blaise replied flatly. "We are in charge and the Order will follow our orders."

"We want no innocent blood on our hands. We don't mind the blood of the guilty."

Fred stood, his shoulders drooping as if the weight of the world rested on them. "I will make it known. Where is this to start?"

"I say with my father," Theo said from the doorway, his eyes as flat and emotionless as his tone. "Leave his body and that of his closest Death Eater pals impaled in the streets of Hogsmeade for all the world to see."

Fred looked back at Ginny, Blaise, and Draco for confirmation. All three nodded, looking as grave as Theo. "I'll see to it," he said with a slight bow as he turned on his heel and walked out.

"I am off to find Ron," Theo said, leaving as quietly as he had arrived.

Ginny sighed heavily. "Well. It's begun."

-DBG-

As the three of them walked up the hill to Mama's house, they did so in silence. Ginny knew what they had done was necessary- after all it had done the trick back when Vlad had done it...a last ditch effort to bring law and order. That didn't mean that the decision didn't weigh heavily on them though. She hated to think of what sort of uproar it was likely to cause- or what nasty things would be said about the 'perpetrators'.

"Surely it will bring some to our side," Draco said with a heavy sigh. "Even a handful of converts will go a long way."

"All I want is for it to wake those fools up to the reality. We are at war and it will spread all over the world if something isn't done." Blaise kicked a rock. "Surely they can see that?"

"Why don't we worry about it later?" she suggested as they reached the top of the hill. "No need to worry Mum and Mama about it...or our newest guests."

-BGD-

Molly watched all three of them closely as they reached the house she, Morag, and Anthony now shared. The two of them were in right foul moods at not having their best friend or any of the MacDougal or Moon men with them, but she had done her best to soothe and help them settle in. The news they had brought from Britain was bad, very bad and she couldn't help but wonder if the time was approaching for their return. Dumbledore's hold on his Phoenix lot was beginning to crumble with more and more of them looking for someone else to follow- someone that hadn't allowed all of the deaths and attacks to make him even more fervent about giving Harry Potter and Hermione Granger more power than either of them truly deserved or had any idea of how to wield.

She nearly laughed when Vasily appeared just behind them, but chose to sit under the tree on one of the benches in the clearing rather than follow them all the way. She knew that young man would not be letting anyone hurt her baby girl. That was if anyone was stupid enough to try their luck with Draco and Blaise ...or if those two left anything for Vasily to rip apart. Part of her was saddened that they all had become fighters, ones that would maim or kill if necessary. However, she did know that they only did it out of necessity not any real sense of depraved pleasure.

Pasting a smile on her face, she opened the door. "I thought we might be seeing you soon. Did the meeting go well?"

Ginny shrugged. "Yes and no. Let's not worry about it just now. Are they settling in?"

"We are." Morag stepped off the stairs with a sigh. "We appreciate you taking us in."

"Your families have long been loyal," Draco reassured her with ease. "Do not worry about Lilis or that pack of brothers we know you want here. Soon you can all be together again. Though, we do have things to discuss with you two after you have a chance to settle in."

Molly watched silently, not missing that look in Morag's eyes. It was a familiar one. A warrior's gaze and she had not doubts that this young woman and her companions were as well trained as the Warriors. In fact, she rather thought they held those titles. It would be interesting to see if she was proven correct. She had spent too many years 'out of the loop' with Order business to know for certain.

Anthony joined them, standing with Morag. "We are as settled in as we can be. We also bring news."

Molly shook her head as the five of them headed out the door, though Ginny's quick kiss on her cheek went a long way to soothe her frazzled nerves. It seemed they all understood that every day which passed was a day lost in the overall war- one most in Britain were still blind to.

-BGD—

Draco led them to the benches were Vasily was waiting. "Vasily, this is Morag MacDougal and Anthony Goldstein. Vasily here is Ginny's most loyal guard, other than Blaise and myself of course."

"Lovely to meet you," Morag said firmly. "Perhaps we can practice together; we've trained as Warriors as well... though my family did insist upon using Scottish weapons."

Draco snickered. "Of course you did. But, we should move on to the information you two brought. After that, we can show you around if you'd like."

Anthony shook his head, looking livid. "Dumbledore is giving Potter and Granger more power with every passing day, inside Hogwarts and, from what has been passed on, in his little Phoenix group as well."

"He tried to demand allegiance from my family and Lilis' as well," Morag all but growled. "Tony is technically Head of his family as of yesterday when his parents, the useless bastards, were killed in Hogsmeade."

Draco's eyes narrowed. For Dumbledore to be demanding allegiances of Order of the Dragon affiliated families was an insult he wasn't willing to let slide. "How upset was your mother?"

Morag and Anthony both snickered, but it was Morag that answered. "She and Ianthe told him exactly where he could stick his demands and offered to explain, in very vivid detail, just why they would never side with his sorry little group of Potter and Granger arse kissers."

Ginny snickered. "Oh, to see his face when they did that! I know enough to know that your mum and Mrs Moon are as scary as my mum when angered." It almost looked as if she was taking Morag's measure. "Dare I think the rumours at school were true and that you're no different?"

"Oh, I'm scarier," Morag said proudly.

"She's being honest." Blaise looked amused. "In case any of you thought differently."

"What else is there?" Draco asked in an attempt to stop Morag from preening about how amazing she was for hours. He actually had always liked that about her, but there just wasn't time for it now.

"You would be amazed at how many have flocked to our families asking for safe haven," Anthony quipped, clearly pleased with the situation. "Two hundred was the count when we were brought here."

"And I am fairly certain it has doubled or tripled by now," Morag added with a wicked little grin. "From what Da said, the Moon and Bletchley estates have been inundated with requests as well."

That bit of news just made Draco happier about the situation in Britain. If a good bit of the British Wizarding World was fed up with Dumbledore, it would make their jobs all that much easier. "What about the other students?"

"Hogsmeade was attacked, which is why we are here. I would say that a fair few are going to retreat behind their wards, if they have good enough ones that is. Dumbledore's control has seriously been compromised."

Draco just smirked. If that was true, then what they had just ordered was sure to all but demolish it. He turned to Ginny. "That scene you were worried about never playing out sounds attainable again."

She leaned into him, grinning. Her happiness at even one little bright spot in the midst of war made him happy. He didn't even have to look at Blaise to know that he would be feeling the same. He decided right then and there that they would spend the rest of the day doing fun things. They all needed it, especially Morag and Anthony. Later, they would figure out how to get Lilis, the Moon boys, Bletchley, and Morag's brothers here.

With that in mind, he stood, pulling Ginny and Blaise up as well. "So… how do you two feel about a tour?"


	18. Did you say jewellery?

**Visions Chapter 17**

**Did you say jewellery?**

After spending the day showing Morag and Anthony around, they'd requested to see the library and spent a good three days holed up in there. Blaise had been more than a bit amused that the only way to get them out was to promise Morag a puppy, scones, and inform them that Warriors had been sent to escort Lilis, their brothers, and Miles here, or rather to his estate. He had no doubts that those two would be packing and moving as well. Molly seemed to sense that the three of them were handling things on their own well enough and had hinted that she would be happy to stay at his home as well. They would travel back and forth for classes, which Molly and Mama had been quite insistent upon. They all knew better than to complain.

He shut the door to his room, smiling at the crowd already gathered in the hallway. "What is this then?"

Ginny laughed, waving a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. "It seems our little warning did as intended."

He moved to stand behind her and look over her shoulder. **Unknown Group takes out known Death Eaters!** He chuckled; apparently they weren't going to face as much derision as they'd feared. The pictures were just gruesome enough to cause some serious reconsideration amongst the Death Eaters and their families. That much he was certain of. He knew, without having to ask, that it would ease the worry that Ginny had over the incident. He didn't rightly care if they were maligned. They were doing what they had to do in order to restore Britain to the state it was meant to be in and that was enough justification for him.

"I particularly like that photograph," Theo said, reaching over Ron's shoulder to point out the largest one, which just happened to be of his bastard father. "I think a celebration may be in order."

Blaise snickered. They were taking the day to visit and see the horses. Technically it was a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, but none of them truly believed that. "Since we're to go to my home today, we can send word ahead to have a celebratory lunch prepared."

Ginny grinned. "I love that idea. Now, why don't we get moving? Wouldn't want anyone to worry about why we aren't there on time."

He rolled his eyes, taking her hand and leading her around the group to where Draco was waiting for them. It was getting more difficult by the day to keep his hands off both of them in a more than friendly way. Part of his mind kept saying to wait five more months, until Ginny was sixteen, but damn it was difficult to be so reasonable. He knew damn well that Draco's patience was wearing as thin as his own was. It was unspoken, but understood, that none of them would take that step until Ginny could be with them.

-DBG—

Ginny laughed as they made their way from the Floo Room, or so Blaise had called it, through the castle. Though, she would call it more a fortress. It was elegant inside, but in an understated way that made clear that whilst it was a home, it was also a palace of very practical people who did not need to make a statement. The hall they were in was so simple, white plastered curved ceilings and natural stone walls. It was almost as if there had been a concentrated effort to ensure that Blaise thought first of practicality and not just of whom he could one day become.

Everyone was laughing and joking, the newspaper article seemed to have lifted their dismal moods. Morag was practically bouncing, having been told just before they left that the rest of their family would be along within a day or two. Ginny was just pleased that Lilis had made a surprise appearance and brought news of their families. Her appearance had kept them back at Draco's a bit longer, though it was for a very good reason.

Blaise leaned down to whisper, "She wants Talon Moon here. They are all but betrothed, by their own doing."

Snickering, she paused to look at one of the stunning murals. This one was of a battle. "Ohhh look," she said, pointing to one of the standards. "Morag, your family is in this one!"

Morag spun around and rushed over, grinning broadly. "Yeah, we'd be the ones towering over everyone else."

Pursing her lips, Ginny tried to pinpoint the time period. "When was this?"

Blaise wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It looks like one of the smaller wars. If my memory is correct, this one was when the Order gathered to help my ancestors keep this land."

Morag smirked. "You had to call in the Scots to keep it, if _my_ memory is correct."

"Yes yes, bloody terrifying and nearly insane," Draco drawled teasingly. "We save you lot for worst case scenarios."

Morag preened. "Save the best for last and all that."

"Well, that was the old way of things," Blaise conceded. "I'm just grateful that none of you took it as an insult…what we asked of you."

Ginny smirked at the grumpy look on Morag's face. They had sat her, Anthony, and Lilis down and asked them if they would take over a guardianship role, of sorts; for Great Britain should the war go the way they wanted it to. What that would entail was watching over their world and stepping in at any point, at her, Blaise, and Draco's orders, to stop any further messes such as Voldemort, Grindelwald, or even Dumbledore from gaining a foothold. Messes was exactly how they had taken to referring to troublesome wizards and wizards with megalomaniac tendencies. In fact, Potter was quickly becoming one that they deemed a mess as well. Funnily enough, the three had jumped at the chance to regain a bit of power that their families had lost over the years.

"Insulted?" Morag sputtered. "I am a princess in my clan, but you three are all but handing the Isles over to us to rule as we see fit. Why the seven hells would we be _insulted_?"

"The Ministry will still be there," Lilis reminded her with a sly grin. "Though, I still stand by the suggestion that Helios would make an excellent Minister."

"He is the sanest of you Moons," Blaise joked. "Though, why don't we get to the stables before someone decides we were abducted and the whole place is in an uproar?"

Tugging both him and Draco along, Ginny hurried out across the covered walkway and down to the outer wall entrance. Though his tone may have been joking, his words were not. The closer to Draco's seventeenth birthday they got, the more nervous all the Warriors became. There had been talk of going back to Britain, though Ginny wasn't certain it was wise. Blaise would reach his majority less than two weeks after Draco and even her mum and Mama were campaigning to get them back to Hogwarts.

She was being stubborn and fully admitted it. She had also admitted that Dumbledore scared her down to her bones. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that things were about to happen, things that would further destabilize Dumbledore and his Order. Until that happened, she was fully prepared to utilize every title and pout at Draco and Blaise until she got her way. Spotting the stables ahead, Ginny grinned. "Oh look, we came, we saw the horses. You lot have fun, we'll be back in a bit."

With that she changed directions towards the lake. Plans had quickly formed in her mind. There was one thing that needed dealt with right this minute, whether the boys wanted to ignore it or not. They were both looking at her, curious and yet amused. She pointed at the ground under the big tree. "Sit, both of you."

""What are you up to, darling?" Blaise said, though he sat down without questioning her further.

Draco just shook his head and sat next to Blaise, for once not asking a dozen questions.

Hands on her hips, Ginny looked both of them for a few long silent minutes. "All of this talk of going back has brought me to a decision."

Both looked a bit wary, thought it was Draco who spoke up. "What sort of a decision?"

She paced, nervous all of a sudden. While it was true that all their responsibilities had made them grow up quickly, she still was a not-quite sixteen year old girl. Biting the corner of her mouth, she squared her shoulders, looking out over the lake. Rather than trying to tell them what she was on about, Ginny turned, plopping down across both of their laps. Feeling a bit wicked, she gripped Blaise's shirt, pulling him close and kissing him quickly, before turning and doing the same to Draco.

Her reward was rich indeed as Draco deepened the kiss making her head spin. Ginny wasn't sure how long they had been kissing when she was gently tugged away only to be kissed by Blaise. It felt so good, so right to finally be here, with them like this. Almost whimpering, Blaise was tugged away only to be soundly kissed by Draco. Her brows rose and she laid her head on Blaise's shoulder, enjoying the sight of them almost as much as she had enjoyed being in on the kissing.

"Oi! This is class time not snogging time!"

Snickering, Ginny turned her head to glare at George. "Oh get stuffed, brother dear. I see you aren't in …class…either."

George just grinned at her, poking his tongue out. "I need not see what you three get up to when our backs are turned. Besides, I was the one sent to look for you. Okay, I was the only one who didn't say 'not me' quickly enough."

"Risking your neck, you are," Morag said cheerily as she joined them.

Lilis was snickering as she walked over. "I keep waiting for Ginny to start yelling 'off with their heads'!"

"You and your Muggle literature," Draco said with a blatant eye roll. "I still think one of you should make us a list to carry about so we aren't eternally confused."

Ginny pouted playfully, having read the book they were referencing long ago after Hermione had insisted. Oddly, she had liked it once she thought of it as a witch being dropped into the Muggle world to help her understand how disorienting it would be. "I am not the Red Queen! I'm sane!"

Morag leant on Lilis, grinning wickedly. "You are? All right then, Princess. Tell me this…should we go back to Britain and Dumbledore attempt to cart you off to that Swiss hospital… what will you do?"

She considered the question, no matter how playfully asked as a serious one. It was something the three of them had discussed many times late at night when everything was quiet and they could actually think past day-to-day problems. Shrugging, she admitted, "In that case…perhaps."

"There is no perhaps, I would order it in a heartbeat." Draco slipped an arm around Blaise, drawing both of them closer to him. "No threats to the three of us will be overlooked, no matter how mild they sound."

"My question, surprisingly, is more of the ornamental sort." Lilis sat down and set her hands in her lap. "If we go back, will you wear anything that marks your station?"

"Of course," Draco answered immediately.

"Oh dear," Ginny murmured.

"I'm the one with a really tacky brooch," Draco groused. "Gold eight pointed star with a big square cut ruby and smaller diamonds around the ruby."

Blaise snickered. "Aww, poor baby, having to wear Gryffindor colours."

Draco sneered. "Yours isn't any better."

Blaise held up his hands. "Now, now, no making fun of the gaudy crown, which I flatly refuse to take out of the vault no matter what any of you say."

Ginny buried her face in her hands, not even wanting to think about what sort of ornamentation she would be pushed into donning. It was difficult enough to think about the fact that she was a Princess, let alone that there may be gaudy jewels she would have to wear.

Blaise sighed, pulling her hands away from her face. "Would you feel better if I told you that the only jewels that were saved from your line are a tasteful ring and a pretty crown, almost like a circlet? I am sure you ladies could fix your hair so it is almost unseen."

"You promise?"

He nodded; standing and setting her on her feet. "If you three," he said with a nod to Morag, Lilis, and George, "will excuse us, it looks like we have something far more interesting than classwork to do."

"Eww," George cried, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't want to know!"

Morag laughed, bopping George upside the head. "You goose, not _that_." Then she turned her head, looking quite curious. "Does this mean all who can claim titles should think about making those titles clear to all…if we go back?"

"Madam!" Lilis said, looking up from her book. "You can't think that anyone would allow you to carry that sword of yours around openly at Hogwarts!"

"Why not," Blaise interjected, looking quite mischievous. "Dumbledore's control has been undercut. If, and I do mean _if_, we decide that going back is necessary, there will be Warriors with us. What is one more sword?"

Morag grinned, blowing him a playful kiss. "You think like my brothers, I really like that about you."

Ginny just laughed, tugging on his hand. "I believe I was promised tasteful jewellery."

Draco kissed her lightly, taking her other hand in his. "If you don't like it, I am certain no one would object should we have something new crafted for you instead."

Ginny contemplated objecting, for about two seconds. Instead, she just shrugged. "No matter what I say, I have a feeling you two will shower me in shiny, expensive gifts."

"Well yes," Blaise said in his most reasonable tone.

"Of course we are," Draco finished, smiling smugly.

-DBG—

"So," George said conversationally, once the three of them were out of hearing range, "How bad is it now?"

Lilis sighed. "Those who didn't flee home after the attack on Hogsmeade will be travelling to our estates over Easter. I am eternally grateful that I left at Yule. Potter is, according to those whom have already fled, marching about like a King."

"He wishes," Morag muttered, fingering the hilt of her wand. "I really, really want to show him exactly how little most of us care about his sorry arse. Upstart little brat and his cow best mate."

"Tell us how you really feel, Sor," Anthony said dryly, though he was smiling as he too joined them. "Mik is fairly irritated with most of the class wandering off."

"He's not irritated, not really," Theo offered, walking up with his arm slung over Ron's shoulders. "When we walked off, he just sat down and laughed."

George shook his head, more than a bit amused. They had learnt more here in the past months than they had over two years at Hogwarts. He wasn't certain if it was that there were so few of them or that the lessons seemed to cater to their interests. It wasn't that they didn't learn the usual spells, charms, and such, it was that there was always something interesting added, almost like an incentive. He rather thought that was why the others were so reluctant to go back. Granted, he and Fred were having more fun re-doing their seventh year and wouldn't, unless Ginny asked them, be returning to Hogwarts. That was why they had yet to give their opinions one way or another.

Someone snapped their fingers right in front of his face and George rolled his eyes before staring blandly at Morag. "Yes, Miss MacDougal?"

"I want scones."

Lilis rolled her eyes and Anthony snickered. Theo motioned for them to follow with his free hand. "Allow me to show you around since I have a feeling those three will be busy for a while, the vault is not exactly small."

"Scones," Morag reiterated.

Theo rolled his eyes. "We'll tour the kitchens first."

She grinned, almost bouncing as she hurried to join them. "Gods, I missed being treated like a princess at Hogwarts."

"Oh now, Sor," Anthony said, pouting heavily. "You hurt my feelings. What will the others say when I tell them you said that?"

Morag's eyes widened. "I meant from everyone except _us_, Tony!"

George laughed, following the playfully bickering group. He was grateful that they still retained the ability to laugh and joke, despite the heavy burdens they all carried.


End file.
